The Strange Journey
by Keina Snape
Summary: Harry pensait pouvoir profiter de son nouveau poste de Professeur de Défense après avoir obtenu son diplôme,mais quand une attaque de Mangemorts le projette au milieu de nulle part en compagnie de Snape,devenir adulte prend une nouvelle dimension..no slas
1. Chapter 1

The strange journey

La lueur des sorts lancés de toutes parts coloraient le ciel, donnant à la nuit un air de feu d'artifice. Mais certainement pas un air de fête, songea Harry alors qu'il courrait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs du château. Les murs tremblaient sous l'impact des sorts jetés par les assaillants comme par les défenseurs de Poudlard, et il pouvait entendre des cris de rage et de douleur dans chaque couloir qu'il traversait, à l'abri sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Haletant, il se jeta dans l'escalier qui menait au bureau de directeur avec un simple « Ouvrez ! » pour les gargouilles qui en gardaient l'entrée. Et sans surprise, la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt.

« Harry, mon enfant, tu as pu venir! » fit la voix soulagée de Dumbledore.

« Je dois y retourner ! Les Mangemorts ont réussi à pénétrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, McGonagall ne tiendra pas toute seule ! Que voulez vous ? »

« Te mettre à l'abri, » répondit simplement le directeur.

« Il n'en est pas question! » s'insurgea le jeune homme. « je ne quitterai pas Poudlard alors que nous sommes attaqués ! Je ne laisserais pas mes élèves! »

« C'est très noble de ta part, Harry, mais tu n'ignores pas que c'est toi que les Mangemorts sont venus chercher. »

Harry pinça les lèvres.

« Il n'y a même pas un mois que je suis professeur... ils ne me laisseront jamais tranquille! »

« Non, en effet » confirma le directeur. « Et avec le pouvoir que Voldemort a acquis au Ministère, nous ne pouvons réellement compter sur l'aide des Aurors ce soir. Les membres de l'Ordre sont arrivés, mais je ne suis pas certain que nous pouvons encore gagner cette bataille... »

Harry en eut le souffle coupé.

« Comment...? Je n'abandonnerai pas ! Nous pouvons les repousser, mais il faut d'abord mettre les élèves à l'abri ! »

« Je reconnais bien là le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal que j'ai engagé, » fit affectueusement Dumbledore. « Mais le meilleur moyen de mettre les élèves hors de danger est que tu quittes le château. C'est la seule solution, Harry, crois moi... »

Le jeune homme sera les dents.

« Comment ? »

« Transplaner est impossible et les Mangemorts quadrillent les bois. La seule solution serait d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette... mais je crains fort que ce service du Ministère n'ait été infiltré lui aussi. »

« Vous voulez dire que nous ne sommes plus connectés à l'extérieur? » demanda harry.

« En réalité, si. Toutes les cheminées ont été bloquées, en dehors de celle de la salle commune de Serpentard, qui a elle été reliée à l'extérieur. C'est par là que la plupart des Mangemorts sont entrés dans le château. »

Harry siffla un juron.

« J'ai ma cape. Je peux probablement m'y rendre, mais passer la salle sans me faire remarquer, j'en doute... »

« Severus y est, il veillera à ce que tu puisses sortir... mais pas discrètement. Au moment de sortir, tu dois être vu pour que les Mangemorts sachent qu'il ne sert plus à rien de mettre le château à sac. C'est la seule solution, mais ce sera extrêmement risqué... le professeur Snape pense cependant que c'est réalisable. »

« Snape ? » s'insurgea Harry. « Il va me livrer en main propre à Voldemort ! C'est un piège, vous ne le voyez pas ? Un piège grossier, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Mieux vaut que je tente de sortir par l'extérieur, un sombral peut être ? Ce pourrait être assez spectaculaire pour que personne ne le manque... »

Mais Dumbledore secoua la tête.

« Je crains que ce ne soit pas une option. Tu dois me faire confiance, Harry, à moi et au professeur Snape. Je peux t'assurer sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher qu'il est entièrement loyal et t'aidera de son mieux à t'échapper. »

A nouveau, les murs tremblèrent sous l'assaut des Mangemorts. Un cri aigu retentit sous la fenêtre, aussitôt suivit d'un rire glacial. Harry frissonna; il n'avait pas le temps...

« Je vous fait confiance, » dit il finalement. « Mais je suis convaincu que c'est un piège. »

Dumbledore pressa son épaule, visiblement reconnaissant.

« Tu trouveras un passage menant directement du couloir en bas de ce bureau aux donjons en en demandant l'accès aux gargouilles. C'est un passage secret sombre, mais utilisable et souvent emprunté par Severus. Tu n'auras plus qu'à pénétrer dans la salle commune des serpentard en profitant du passage de quelqu'un, ça ne devrait pas être difficile. Atteint la cheminée, et utilise ceci » fit il en lui tendant une poignée de poudre verte. « Donne l'adresse de Grimmauld Place, où je te retrouverais au plus vite. Des questions, Harry? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Si Snape me vends à Voldemort, promettez moi de le lui faire payer cher. »

Dumbledore sourit tristement.

« Il n'en fera rien, mon garçon, je m'en porte garant. »

Harry hocha la tête et enfila à nouveau la cape. Il devait se plier à présent pour être totalement dissimulé sous ses plis.

« A très bientôt, Harry. Sois prudent, et fais confiance à Severus. Je ne devrais pas mettre plus d 'une journée à te rejoindre, d'ici là, ne bouge en aucun cas de Grimmauld Place. »

Avec un grognement, Harry Potter se dirigea vers la porte qui se referma doucement derrière lui, sous les yeux inquiets et fatigués du directeur.

Il ignorait qu'il se passerait bien plus d'une journée avant qu'il ne revoie son nouveau professeur de Défenses...

--

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Snape tentait de garder un air aussi impassible que possible. Il était chargé de surveiller ses élèves et de veiller à ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne décide de se montrer... héroïque; mais la tache ne prenait guère d'énergie. Le courage suicidaire n'était pas le fort des serpentards; c'était une tare purement gryffondor.  
Et c'est justement ce type de courage qu'il devait chercher à présent, sous la forme d'une présence invisible et étrangère aux lieux.

Remarquer l'entrée de Potter, veiller à ce que personne d'autre ne s'en aperçoive jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la cheminée, et empêcher les élèves et Mangemorts de profiter des quelques secondes où il devrait apparaître pour le mettre à mal. Le tout, bien sur, sans donner la moindre impression qu'il pouvait être un traître...  
Il grogna malgré lui. Quand Dumbledore estimerait il donc qu'il avait payé sa dette, et cesserait il de mettre sa vie en jeu à chaque tournant ? Non pas que toutes les vies ne soient pas en jeu, ces derniers temps, en particulier celle de Potter...

Un mangemort pénétra dans la salle, et la porte mit une seconde de plus à se refermer qu'elle ne l'aurait du. Potter.  
Se crispant imperceptiblement, Snape suivit du coin de l'œil l'évolution de la présence étrangère dans le nid des serpents. Lentement, avec une prudence digne d'un Auror, Potter progressait vers la cheminée, slalomant entre les élèves.

« Chester, McCain, venez ici. » intima t il. Les deux étudiants se dirigèrent vers lui, l'ai interrogatif, laissant le passage libre au gryffondor pour avancer de quelques pas de plus. « Allez chercher des robes de cours dans les dortoirs, » leur ordonna t il. « Elles pourraient servir plus tard pour s'infiltrer chez les gryffondors, si c'est nécessaire. Quel bon gryffondor refuserait l'hospitalité à un élève en détresse? »

Les deux garçons ricanèrent et se précipitèrent vers les dortoirs. Snape, aux aguets, sentit que Potter avait profité de l'opportunité pour s'avancer. Il avait presque atteint la cheminée à présent, il ne lui faudrait que quelques secondes et l'oreille entraînée de l'espion saisit un autre son, de l'autre côté, dans le couloir... des Mangemorts revenaient vers la salle commune et s'apprêtaient à rentrer au moment même ou Potter...

Potter ! Maudit il intérieurement le garçon. Ce stupide gamin n'avait certainement pas entendu ce qu'il avait perçu, quel genre de professeur de défense faisait il ? Il s'avança à grands pas vers la cheminée, conscient du désastre qui se préparait.

Et avec un timing imparable, le groupe de mangemort franchit la porte de la salle commune au moment même où Potter avait atteint son but et laissait glisser sa cape, la main en l'air pour jeter une poignée de poudre, bien en évidence pour tous les serpentards qui se trouvaient là.

Le garçon sursauta en entendant les jurons à l'entrée de la salle et ne put s'empêcher de se retourner. N'avait il donc aucun réflexe ? Fulmina le maître des potions. Il aurait du jeter la poudre et s'enfuir avant que...

Mais déjà les sorts fusaient autour de lui, visant plus ou moins bien Potter devant lequel il s'était subtilement placé. Cela n'empêcha pas l'un des sorts d'atteindre son but, et il vit le jeune homme vaciller, avant de se décider enfin à lancer la poudre de cheminette. Merlin soit remercié, les élèves étaient trop abasourdis par la scène pour se mêler à l'affaire... Mais le garçon était trop lent, bien trop lent. Il entendit Potter crier quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement au nom du quartier général de l'Ordre et s'élancer, tandis qu'une nouvelle salve de sorts s'apprêtait à l'atteindre.

Avec un sentiment profond de fatalité, Snape prit son élan. Il n'avait plus le choix, et toute sa vie n'avait elle pas tendu vers ce moment précis, après tout ? Prétextant un élan de fureur, il s'élança dans les flammes vertes à la suite de Potter, agrippant le garçon par les épaules.

Alors qu'ils basculaient dans ce qui sembla être un gouffre à Severus Snape, l'espion sentit l'impact d'une demi douzaine de sorts heurter son dos avec la force d'un dragon enragé.  
Il eut à peine le temps de songer que c'était probablement là la manière la plus logique et rapide pour un espion et un traître de mourir, avant que les ténèbres ne viennent le réclamer.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry entendit les sorts jetés par les Mangemorts derrière lui alors qu'il se jetait dans les flammes et il s'empressa de rouler sur lui même pour tenter sans grand espoir de les éviter.

Qu'une seule de ces malédictions ne le touche et il serait hors combat pour quelques temps. Il tenta de plonger, mais quelque chose ou quelqu'un venait de l'empoigner par les épaules et il tomba lourdement sur le sol, . Il roula aussitôt hors de portée et son épaule heurta quelque chose de dur, lui arrachant un grognement.

Un éclair de douleur brouilla sa vision mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, tout était calme et sombre autour de lui. Les flammes s'étaient éteintes, il était à l'abri... ou presque.

Baguette à la main, il lança un lumos et chercha du regard la silhouette de la personne qui s'était jetée sur lui au dernier moment, encaissant les sorts à sa place. Il crut d'abord que la pièce était vide, avant d'apercevoir un amas de vêtements sur le sol... ignorant la douleur dans son épaule, il se releva et s'avança prudemment. Oui, il s'agissait bien d'un tas de vêtements noirs... mais quelque chose au milieu semblait bouger faiblement.

Une légère incantation suffit à dégager un pan de robe qui dévoila une touffe de cheveux sombre, et un bout de visage pâle.

Sans un bruit, Harry contourna la petite silhouette pour lui faire face. C'était bien un homme, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait... au milieu de robes noires bien trop grandes pour lui, un petit garçon qui ne pouvait pas avoir plus de six ans gisait inconscient, les yeux clos dans une expression anxieuse.

Se pouvait-il... Harry retint sa respiration. Les robes noires étaient caractéristiques, et la baguette de la même couleur qui avait volé à l'autre bout de la pièce ôtait tous doute concernant l'identité de la personne qui l'avait suivi.

Severus Snape... Non, c'était impossible. Quelque chose avait du se produire. Incapable de résister, il tendit une main pour toucher le visage pâle. Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent aussitôt, et le regard noir et flou vint se poser sur Harry. Il rejeta aussitôt la tête en arrière, mais l'effort fût suffisant pour le replonger dans l'inconscience, laissant le jeune professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec beaucoup de questions et une certitude.

Ces yeux noirs appartenaient sans aucun doute possible à Severus Snape, et l'espion allait se réveiller dans le corps d'un garçon de six ans. A bien y réfléchir, il avait même une deuxième certitude... il n'allait pas du tout aimer cela.

Soupirant, Harry se releva et passa aussitôt au problème suivant. Il s'en était aperçu à la minute même où il avait ouvert les yeux sur cette pièce, bien entendu, mais il avait eu plus urgent à traiter. Il maudit sa précipitation et sa surprise au moment de lancer la poudre de cheminette... il n'avait pas entendu les Mangemorts venir, et leur arrivée au moment où il dévoilait sa présence l'avait déconcentré.

Il était bien persuadé d'avoir prononcé le nom de Grimmauld Place, mais de toute évidence, il avait fait une erreur. Une chose était sûre, songea t il en jetant un regard par la fenêtre poussiéreuse et le jardin en friche qui s'étendait derrière, il n'était certainement pas dans la maison familiale des Black.

Quelques sorts suffirent à lui assurer que la maison était vide. Il n'en doutait pas vraiment, vu l'état dans lequel celle ci se trouvait... Les meubles étaient recouverts de poussière et le sol lui même semblait ne pas avoir été foulé depuis des années. Les rideaux qui avaient résisté vaillamment au temps étaient totalement défraîchis, et aucun feu n'avait visiblement été allumé dans cette cheminée depuis bien longtemps.

Rassuré pour l'instant sur leur sécurité, Harry se concentra à nouveau sur Snape. Qu'avait il bien pu arriver au Maître des Potions ? C'était donc lui qui s'était jeté sur lui... avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, Harry devait bien admettre qu'il était difficile d'imaginer que le professeur ait voulu lui faire du mal. Il en avait eu amplement l'occasion auparavant, il était clair que Snape avait remarqué sa présence dans la salle commune des Serpentards et lui avait facilité la tache...

Il s'était donc jeté entre lui et les sorts jetés par les Mangemorts pour le protéger. Et de toute évidence, il avait prit de plein fouet le cocktail de malédictions qui lui était destiné... comment pouvait il encore être vivant ? Rétréci, certes, mais vivant ! Il s'agenouilla près du petit corps et entreprit d'écarter les couches de tissus avec soin. Le garçon était couvert d'ecchymoses et de coupures, et une large marque rouge et ronde marquait son dos, là où les sorts avaient dus le frapper. En dehors de cela, cependant, le professeur semblait intact... en réalité, il l'était même plus qu'à l'ordinaire, constata Harry avec un sursaut en examinant l'avant bras gauche du professeur.

La Marque des Ténèbres avait disparu.

Songeur, il prit un instant pour dévisager le garçon. Car c'en était réelement un, cela ne faisait pas de doute. Ce à quoi Snape avait du ressembler quand il avait six ans... Comment cela avait il pu arriver ? Il n'y avait aucun sort à sa connaissance qui puisse produire cet effet là, et bon sang, il était bien placé pour en connaître ! Mais Snape avait été frappé par une demi douzaine de sorts au même instant, tous plus offensifs les uns que les autres... en réalité, le plus surprenant était qu'il soit encore vivant.

Vivant, mais pas en bonne santé, décida Harry. Il ignorait comment Snape se sentirait à son réveil, mais mieux valait dans tous les cas le soigner de son mieux tant qu'il était endormi... il y avait peu de chances que le professeur prenne bien cette situation. Le jeune homme se pencha avec délicatesse pour prendre le professeur miniature dans ses bras, enveloppé dans ses robes trop grandes. Il faudrait lui trouver d'autres vêtements, songea t il... mais il y avait plus urgent. A commencer par sa propre épaule. Il grimaça en déchargeant le poids sur son autre bras ; ce sort ci ne l'avait pas raté, il allait avoir besoin de plus d'une potion de soin...

Sortant de la pièce, il poussa une première porte. Le garde manger... il doutait de trouver quelque chose de comestible ici, mais il ne manquerait pas de le visiter plus tard. Un escalier en bois menait à l'étage, et Harry le testa prudemment. Oui, il semblait solide... à pas léger, il le monta, et ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva.

Une chambre, enfin ! Soulagé, il fit voleter rapidement sa baguette pour redonner un peu de fraîcheur au lit et y déposa Snape qui n'avait pas bougé.

Avant tout, il avait besoin d'y voir plus clair. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les volets, Harry se surprit à se concentrer sur un son qu'il n'avait pas entendu quand ils étaient en bas. Un grondement sourd, distant mais insistant...

Il comprit aussitôt en repoussant les volets de bois. La mer ! Là, à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière la haie du jardin, l'océan s'étendait à perte de vue, les vagues brillant sous la lumière de la lune. Définitivement pas Grimmauld Place, songea Harry, mais alors où ?

Emerveillé, il resta un instant à contempler la mer. Il avait si rarement eu l'occasion d'y aller...il y avait bien eut cette fois, avec les Dursley, mais ce n'était pas un bon souvenir. Et puis à la recherche des Horcruxes, avec Dumbledore... et la maison de Bill et Fleur, où il s'était rendu plusieurs fois après leur mariage.

Mais cet endroit ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ces côtes... où pouvait il bien se trouver à présent ?

Délaissant momentanément la vue, il retourna vers le garçon étendu sur le lit. Un rapide sort de diagnostique lui appris que Snape ne semblait pas souffrir d'autre chose que de son rajeunissement et de quelques contusions. Une potion de vitalité aurait sans doute aidé, cependant... mais autant le laisser dormir et récupérer de lui-même décida Harry. Il ne se réveillerait que trop tôt, et rien ne semblait les menacer dans l'immédiat.

Un nouveau sort de diagnostique lui appris que son épaule, en revanche, aurait eu bien besoin des soins de Madame Pomfrey. Il s'appliqua à pratiquer lui même les sorts de premier soins nécesaires, mais l'élancement n'en était que plus pénible maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de crainte de danger immédiat... Snape pourrait sûrement faire quelque chose quand il se réveillerait.

Ce ne risquait pas d'arriver tout de suite cependant et Harry entreprit de faire immédiatement l'état des lieux de la maison.Une demie-heure plus tard, il avait acquis la conviction que le petit cottage, perdu dans la nature, avait bien été abandonné depuis au moins un demi siècle. Solidement construit en pierre, il avait résisté au temps, bien que la toiture laissa à désirer par endroit... l'armoire à pharmacie, hélas, était quasiment inutilisable. Les potions ne se conservaient guère, et celles ci avaient depuis longtemps dépassé leur date de péremption...

Ce n'était pas le cas des conserves de nourriture conservées par magie et il pût dîner d'un bocal d'abricots séchés, laissant la moitié de côté pour Snape. Sans doute trouverait il d'autres choses à manger dehors... mais il n'était pas question de s'y aventurer en pleine nuit, pas plus que de faire du feu dans la cheminée ou le poêle. Inutile de se faire repérer ni de mettre le feu à leur refuge, ils avaient eu assez d'émotions pour la journée.

L'estomac d'Harry se noua quand il repensa à Poudlard. Que s'était il passé après leur départ ? Les Mangemorts avaient ils quitté les lieux ? Y avait il eu des morts ou des blessés ? C'était à prévoir... Mais il était hors de question de revenir pour l'instant. Dumbledore lui avait bien dit de rester...

A Grimmauld Place. Merlin. Le directeur n'allait jamais les retrouver... qu'était il sensé faire ? Il ne pouvait pas rester ici éternellement... demain, il aviserait demain, décida t il.

Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait guère que rester veiller sur Severus et se reposer lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse jour.

La baguette à la main, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près du lit et lança les sorts les plus puissant qu'il put trouver pour garantir leur sécurité. Puis, cédant enfin à la fatigue, il s'endormit au creux des coussins verts.

Ce fut la lumière douce du soleil sur son visage qui le réveilla le lendemain matin, ainsi qu'un changement imperceptible dans la respiration du garçon qui dormait toujours, dans la position où il l'avait couché. Sans doute n'allait il pas tarder à se réveiller à son tour, songea t il en s'étirant. Et mieux valait tout faire pour limiter la fureur du professeur.

D'un sort rapide, il rétrécit les vêtements du garçon pour les ajuster à sa petite taille. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire; Snape avait presque l'air mignon, sous la forme d'un petit garçon... ses cheveux n'étaient pas si raides ni gras et son teint, bien que pâle, n'avait rien de comparable avec le teint maladif et grisatre de la version adulte. Son nez était également moins busqué, et son visage fin semblait plutôt élégant... ou l'aurait semblé sans cette moue crispée qu'il arborait.

Le garçon bougea légèrement et sa poitrine se souleva. Il bougea péniblement la tête et ouvrit enfin les yeux, fixant aussitôt son regard embué de sommeil sur Harry qui s'était rapproché du lit. A peine le garçon eut il posé son regard sur lui qu'il se rejeta en arrière, allant buter contre le mur, sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux.

C'était définitivement bien Snape, songea Harry en soutenant le regard noir et dur, mélé de colère, de méfiance et de mépris.

« Bonjour, » offrit il.

Le garçon remonta les genoux contre sa poitrine et entoura ses jambes de ses bras. Sans répondre, il continua d'observer Harry de son regard froid.

« Je vois qu'on n'est pas du matin, » ironisa Harry, vaguement irrité et mal à l'aise.

Pas de réponse.

« On est coincés ici, » continua t il. « Je ne sais pas où on est, et inutile de me faire la morale sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, je le sais déjà: pas assez vigilant, pas assez précis, comme toujours. En attendant, l'endroit semble sûr et nous sommes vivants. Et c'est grâce à vous, » ajouta t il en adoucissant le ton. « Merci pour ce que vous avez fait. On dirait que vous m'avez encore sauvé la vie. »

Snape ne répondit toujours pas, mais son regard s'était fait plus méfiant au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il pouvait voir tous ses muscles se raidir, et le garçon se recroqueviller un peu plus contre le mur.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda enfin Harry, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Snape se sentait il tellement humilié par la situation qu'il ne voulait pas parle ? «Je suis désolé pour ce qui vous est arrivé, je suis sûr qu'on trouvera un moyen d'arranger ça, d'accord ? Mais en dehors du... problème le plus évident, vous avez l'air en bonne santé. J'ai une épaule broyée, mais ça aurait été bien pire sans votre intervention. »

Toujours pas de réaction. Ca devenait vraiment gênant, se dit le jeune homme.

« Vous, heu... vous voulez que je sorte ? »

Un éclair de soulagement traversa le regard du garçon et il hocha brièvement la tête. Harry se leva pour sortir, mais quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas dans l'attitude de Snape, et il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter à un pas du lit.

« Professeur, vous allez bien ? » demanda t il encore.

« Laissez moi, » souffla la petite voix.

Non, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, décida Harry. Pourquoi Snape n'était il pas plus furieux de se retrouver dans ce corps ? Il n'avait même pas semblé y prêter attention... ni s'en rendre compte en réalité. Comment était ce possible ? Les sorts des mangemorts avaient peut être plus affecté Snape qu'il ne l'avait cru.

"Professeur, vous devriez peut être vous lever," suggéra t il.

Le garçon le regarda d'un air perplexe et inquiet, mais ne fit pas un geste.

"Ecoutez, je sais que la situation n'est pas facile, mais il faut que vous fassiez un effort pour savoir où nous en sommes. Mes sorts de diagnostique n'ont peut être pas tout à fait fonctionné quand je vous ai ausculté hier soir."

Cette fois, Harry crut voir de la crainte dans les yeux de Snape. Bon sang, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec le professeur ? L'espion ne craignait rien en dehors de la colère de Voldemort et de décevoir Dumbledore, et si c'était le cas, il n'en laissait certainement rien paraître, en particulier en face d'harry.

"Bon, très bien," soupira t il quand le garçon ne répondit rien à nouveau. "Dites au moins quelque chose, qu'on avance un peu."

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis la petite voix s'éleva à nouveau, dans une pâle imitation de ce qu'était le ton menaçant du professeur de potions.

"Qui êtes vous ?"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry resta abasourdi. Cette fois, c'était sur, il avait un problème. Et Snape aussi, de toute évidence.

"Potter," répondit il. "Harry Potter."

"Qu'est ce que je fais ici? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?" reprit Snape. Il tentait visiblement de maintenir un ton aussi assuré que possible, mais la crainte était visible derrière la tentative de bravade.

"Hum." Qu'était il censé répondre à cela ? "Nous avons eu un petit... accident, hier soir. Vous ne vous en rappelez pas ?"

Le garçon secoua la tête.

"Très bien. Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous rappeliez?"

Le garçon hésita un instant.

"Mère m'a dit de monter dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir parce que j'ai fait exploser son chaudron. Elle sera furieuse quand elle verra que je n'y suis plus... vous feriez mieux de me ramener tout de suite. Elle sera furieuse après vous aussi, sinon, et quand elle est fâchée..."

Le ton chargé de menace aurait pu être amusant dans d'autres circonstances, mais l'humour resta perdu pour Harry. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut l'occasion d'expérimenter de lui même l'expression " en rester bouche bée."

La mâchoire tombante, il ne pouvait détacher son regard du petit garçon devant lui, retranché derrière ses genoux, tentant de paraître plein de défi alors qu'il était de toute évidence terrorisé.

Clignant des yeux, il ferma sa mâchoire dans un claquement sec.

"Très bien," fit il du ton le plus rassurant qu'il pu parvenir à produire. "Dis moi, comment t'appelles tu ?"

"Severus," répondit le garçon, toujours méfiant.

"Et quel âge as tu, Severus ?"

"Sept ans."

Sept. Ans. Harry se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Non, Snape n'était pas perturbé par son nouveau corps. En fait, il y était même très à l'aise, et pour cause...

Severus, en revanche, semblait s'être passablement détendu en voyant Harry sombrer dans le fauteuil. Il ne devait pas présenter un aspect bien menaçant à cet instant, songea t il.

"Je suis désolé, Severus," commença t il. "Cette journée est un peu... étrange. Mais je peux t'assurer que ta mère ne t'en voudra pas. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, donc ?"

Le garçon secoua la tête. Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal, après tout..

"Vous êtes un ami de Mère ?" demanda t il.

Harry hésita un instant. Est ce que cela pourrait l'aider ? Mais il ne connaissait même pas le prénom de la mère de Snape, inutile de prétendre.

"Non," répondit il. "Mais nous sommes amis, même si tu ne t'en souviens pas."

C'était pour le moins une grosse exagération. Snape et lui entretenaient des rapports plus ou moins cordiaux... poussés par Dumbledore et la nécessité. Mais le Maître des Potions n'avait jamais oublié son animosité, surtout après qu'Harry ait prit le poste qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps. Les batailles constantes et le rôle ingrat d'espion de Snape n'avaient par ailleurs rien fait pour améliorer le caractère de ce dernier.

Le jeune Severus ne parut cependant pas dupe, et le regarda avec un dédain évident.

Formidable, songea Harry. Il n'arrivait même pas à tromper un mini-Snape. Pas étonnant que la version adulte l'ait toujours considéré comme un parfait idiot.

« Ecoute, mon grand, la situation est un peu compliquée, mais nous sommes seuls ici tous les deux et je suis le seul adulte dans les parages. Je vais faire au mieux pour nous sortir de là, mais toi, tu dois m'écouter. C'est compris ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête, visiblement à contrecœur. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire… oh, Snape retrouverait sûrement son corps et son esprit d'adulte, mais avec un peu de chance, il se souviendrait de cet épisode. C'était une occasion inespérée de faire le plein de moments auxquels Snape ne pourrait repenser sans rougir.

« Très bien, Sev, » fit il d'une voix suave. « Alors debout. »

Severus se déplia lentement, et se mit debout sans le quitter des yeux.

« Très bien. Enlève ta robe et ta chemise, je dois voir où en sont tes blessures. »

Il vit le garçon tressaillir, mais il obéit avec la même lenteur exaspérante, dévoilant quelques bleus et égratignures qui semblaient avoir bien réagit à ses sorts de soins.

« Retourne toi . »

Harry s'approcha du garçon et s'accroupit pour tâter la marque rouge qui semblait toujours inflammée. Severus sursauta aussitôt et bondit hors de portée.

« Ne me touchez pas ! »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

« On est douillet, je vois… J'ai besoin de t'examiner, reste tranquille deux minutes. Après ça, j'essaierais de nous trouver à manger. »

Mais Severus ne semblait pas convaincu. Quand Harry fit un pas vers lui, il recula d'autant et se retrouva acculé dans le coin de la pièce. Aussitôt, il tenta de s'échapper vers la droite, mais Harry tendit un bras pour lui couper la route.

Le garçon se jeta en arrière, le visage caché derrière son bras, avant de plonger avec l'énergie du désespoir sous les pieds de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il roula sur lui même et se précipita vers la porte, sous le regard effaré d'Harry.

Remis de sa surprise, le jeune homme jura et se lança à sa poursuite. Il venait de se faire avoir par un gamin de sept ans ! Snape était vraiment aussi infernal petit que grand !

Et de toute évidence aussi intelligent, réalisa t il en apercevant le garçon dans le couloir, en train de tenter d'ouvrir une trappe dans le plafond suffisamment grande pour laisser passer un enfant, mais pas un adulte.

« Petrificus totalis ! »

Severus tomba de tout son long sur le plancher, avec un bruit satisfaisant aux oreilles d'Harry.

Légèrement prit de remords en arrivant devant Snape qui paraissait si petit à présent, il le prit dans ses bras pour prononcer le contre sort. Le gamin se mit aussitôt à se débattre comme s'il avait été un ogre tout droit sorti d'une histoire d'horreur.

« Ca suffit, Severus ! Tu vas te calmer immédiatement ! » cria t il en secouant légèrement le garçon. Snape ne pouvait il pas être coopératif, pour une fois dans sa vie ?

Mais le ton menaçant sembla fonctionner, et le petit corps crispé cessa de s'agiter dans ses bras. Crispé, et tremblant constata Harry. Bon sang, le gamin devait être complètement perdu… mais il ne devait pas laisser sa propre angoisse s'afficher maintenant.

Il déposa fermement le garçon devant lui et le fixa de son regard le plus noir. La meilleure imitation qu'il put réussir du Professeur lui-même.

« Ecoute moi bien, toi. Nous sommes ici dans le même bateau, et nous voulons tous les deux rentrer. Je vais tout faire pour te ramener… chez ta mère, mais ça ne marchera pas si tu te bats contre moi. » Puis, pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il ajouta : « Et je ne crois pas qu'elle serait ravie si elle apprenait comment son fils se conduit, hum ? »

Severus, qui jusque là avait affiché une expression hostile presque comique sur sa petite figure, perdit soudain toute animosité. Il leva vers lui ses grands yeux noirs pleins d'angoisse.

« Vous ne lui direz pas, n'est ce pas ? S'il vous plait ? Je ferais ce que vous voulez ! Mais ne dites rien à Mère, s'il vous plait ! »

Harry sourit d'un air satisfait. Voilà qui était mieux.

« Peut-être, et peut être pas. Ca dépend de toi. Mais si j'étais toi, je ferais profil bas. Après ce que tu as fait au chaudron… »

Apparemment, c'était la bonne touche. Le gamin parut se décomposa littéralement, comme s'il venait juste de se rappeler l'incident. Maté, il baissa les yeux vers le sol, mais pas avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de voir qu'ils étaient un peu trop brillants…

« Ca va, » fit il, à la fois triomphant et mal à l'aise. « Je suppose qu'elle sera trop contente de te revoir pour te punir de toute façon. Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu as atterri ici. Mais ne me donne pas de raison de me plaindre de toi. »

« Oui, monsieur, » murmura le garçon. _Monsieur_, jubila Harry. Ah, c'était bon d'entendre cela !

« Très bien, » fit il. « Maintenant laisse moi voir ton dos. »

Le garçon se tourna mécaniquement et le laissa faire, visiblement tendu. Harry murmura quelques sorts, mais la brûlure crée par les sorts semblait bien résister…

Grognant, il se releva.

« Tu es blessé autre part ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

« Bien. Dans ce cas, allons voir ce qu'on peut trouver à manger. »

Ils descendirent l'escalier de la petite maison, qui paraissait encore plus délaissée à la lumière du jour. S'ils allaient devoir rester ici un moment, un bon ménage allait être à l'ordre du jour…

En silence, ils fouillèrent le garde manger pour en retirer tout ce qui semblait encore comestible. La nourriture était assez diverse, et suffisante pour tenir au moins une semaine… mais elle ne semblait vraiment pas appétissante, même pour un estomac affamé.

« Bon, » fit finalement Harry. « Je suppose qu'on va devoir voir ce qu'on peut trouver dehors. En restant prudents… on ne peut pas savoir ce qui rôde dans les parages. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'on est loin de tout, cela dit. »

Severus ne répondit pas et mâchonna le morceau de viande séché qu'Harry lui avait donné d'un air morose.

« Tu as ta baguette avec toi ? » demanda Harry, passablement agacé par le mutisme du garçon.

Pour un enfant de sept ans, Severus était parfaitement ennuyeux et sans intérêt. Il ne parlait pas, ne souriait pas, se tenait aussi loin que possible de lui et obéissait sans un mot en évitant de croiser son regard. Tout bien considéré, il préférait encore quand le gamin jouait les rebelles, mais il ne semblait pas en avoir eu la moindre intention depuis qu'il avait mentionné sa mère.

Cette fois, Severus leva vers lui un regard à la fois dédaigneux et craintif.

« Je n'ai pas de baguette, » répondit il d'une voix lente, comme s'il expliquait une évidence à un enfant. « J'ai sept ans. Je n'ai pas le droit. »

Evidemment. Peut-être était il temps d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Snape… plus tôt il recommencerait à se souvenir de qui il était, plus tôt il serait utile. Et un mini-Snape n'était ni plus amusant, ni plus agréable qu'un grand.

« Il va falloir qu'on parle, Sev, » fit il en se penchant vers lui sur la table. Le garçon recula brutalement, l'air effrayé. Bon sang, soit il ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les enfants, soit le gamin était totalement névrosé ! Probablement la deuxième solution…

« Ce n'est rien de grave, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que nous étions amis ? Eh bien, c'est vrai, nous nous connaissons, mais tu ne te rappelles pas de moi car nous nous sommes connus dans le futur. Nous nous sommes rencontrés quand tu avais… » il fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête. « Trente deux ans. »

Le garçon le regarda avec de grands yeux, l'air visiblement sceptique.

« C'est vrai, Sev, c'est pour ça que je sais certaines choses sur toi que tu ne sais pas encore. Par exemple, tu vas devenir un Maître des Potions. »

Severus cligna des yeux, avant de secouer la tête de toutes ses forces.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, surpris. « tu ne veux pas être Maître des Potions ? »

« NON ! » fit le petit garçon en face de lui, les yeux brillants à nouveau.

« D'accord, d'accord, » dit Harry d'un ton apaisant, amusé. « Qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire, alors ? »

« Soigner les animaux. » répondit Severus d'une petite voix.

« Oh. Eh ben, tu t'occupes aussi un peu des animaux avec Hagrid. C'est le garde chasse de Poudlard. »

Alors comme ça, le jeune Snape n'avait pas voulu devenir Maître des Potions ? Intéressant…

« Tu n'aimes pas les potions, Sev ? » demanda t il.

Le garçon hésita.

« Un peu. Pas trop. Mère se fâche toujours, » avoua t il enfin.

« Je vois. » fit Harry, songeur. Hum, il y avait peut être quelque chose d'embarrassant à creuser là dedans… « Et tu as un animal à toi ? »

Severus détourna aussitôt le regard comme s'il avait reçu un coup et ne répondit pas.

« Alors, Sev ? » poussa Harry. « Un chat ? Un chien ? Un poisson rouge ? »

Mais le garçon secoua frénétiquement la tête et il fut impossible de lui tirer un mot.

« Peu importe, » murmura Harry. « Ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet. Tu es Maître des Potions à Poudlard, et tu es très connu pour cela. Et tu t'occupes aussi des animaux, » ajouta t il précipitamment. il voulait que Snape adulte en meurt de honte en se rappelant de ces épisodes sous sa forme de sept ans, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de faire pleurer un petit garçon qui se retrouvait coincé au milieu de nulle part avec un parfait étranger !

« Et par ailleurs, tu te bats contre les méchants. C'est plutôt bien, ça , pas vrai ? »

Severus leva légèrement le menton.

« Quels méchants ? » demanda t il

« Les Mangemorts. Tu ne les connais sans doute pas encore. Ils font beaucoup de mal et utilisent de la magie noire. Et toi, tu aides à les combattre. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, hier. Tu es quelqu'un de très brave ! »

Mais le garçon secoua la tête.

« Tu n'es pas brave ? » tenta de savoir Harry.

« Non. Père dit que je suis un… poltron. » A entendre la façon dont Severus détachait le mot, il ne devait pas bien en maîtriser l'usage… mais la signification, elle, était claire. Le petit Severus avait il eu peur du noir ? Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Eh bien, maintenant, tu es brave. Et comme tu es grand, tu as une baguette à toi._ Accio baguette de Severus _! » cria t il. La baguette vint s'installer dans sa main, et il la tendit au garçon.

Mais Severus le regarda d'un air suspicieux, sans prendre la baguette.

« Je n'ai pas le droit. »

« D'accord… plus tard, peut-être. » Harry posa la baguette sur la table.

« Est ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose, Sev ? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

« Une réponse orale, s'il te plait. »

« Je me souviens de tout, monsieur, » fit prudemment le garçon. « Mais pas de ce que vous dites. »

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? » insista Harry. « Harry Potter. Le garçon qui a survécu. Voldemort. Dumbledore. Ca ne te rappelle rien ? »

« Non, monsieur. » Severus s'était reculé dans sa chaise, et le regardait comme s'il était une sorte de spécimen dangereux et passablement dérangé. Harry soupira.

« Oh, très bien. Oublie ça pour l'instant. Ou plutôt, garde le en tête, et si quelque chose te revient, et bien… dis le moi, d'accord ? »

Le garçon acquiesça et recula sa chaise.

« Est ce que je peux sortir de table ? »

« Oui. Il faut qu'on aille voir ce qu'il y a dehors, de toute façon. J'espère qu'il y a au moins un puis… »

Et il y avait effectivement un puis. Il y avait également eut un potager, constata Harry, mais il était retourné à l'état sauvage depuis bien longtemps… à sa surprise, ce fut Severus qui se montra le plus efficace en la matière.

Agenouillé par terre, il gratta le sol et en sorti des pommes de terre, ainsi que quelques carottes qu'il tendit à Harry.

« Bien vu, Sev, » le félicita le jeune homme. « Tu as l'air de t'y connaître en plantes. »

« Mère m'a appris, » répondit le garçon.

« Tu as un potager, chez toi ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Harry soupira. Ca avait été amusant d'entendre Snape l'appeler Monsieur au début, mais à présent, le gamin semblait surtout bien trop mal à l'aise avec lui.

« Appelle moi Harry, Sev. Pas besoin d'être aussi formel. Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça. »

« D'accord mons… Harry. » fit prudemment le garçon. Il ne semblait pas enchanté, mais de toute évidence, il était décidé à ne rien faire pour déplaire à son gardien.

« Bien. Continue à chercher ce que tu trouves à manger dans le jardin, je vais essayer de trouver du bois. Après ça, on ira faire un tour à la plage. Et tache de ne pas te salir, tu n'as pas de rechange, » fit il avec un regard critique vers le pantalon du garçon.

Severus rougit, mais brossa rapidement ses vêtements. Soupirant, Harry s'éloigna, en quête de bois pour le feu. Le gamin était vraiment étrange, songea t il. Il était trop pâle, il ne souriait pas, ne courrait pas, ne criait pas… lui-même n'avait pas été un enfant très bruyant, mais il avait de bonnes raisons pour cela, les Dursleys n'auraient jamais accepté qu'il dérange leur précieuse maison… Quel genre d'enfance pouvait avoir eu Severus ? Tout au moins avait il un père et une mère, d'après ses dires… Mais de toute évidence, Mme Snape n'était pas le genre de femme qu'il fallait agacer.

Harry secoua la tête. Peu importait, vraiment. Snape serait bientôt de retour dans son corps d'adulte, et il avait la preuve que le sorcier avait toujours été une personne désagréable et sans intérêt, même à sept ans. Comment Dumbledore avait pu s'attacher à lui, c'était un mystère… Quelques buches dans les bras, il tourna le coin de la maison et revint vers le potager. Par terre, quelques légumes gisaient en tas, mais pas de trace du gamin à l'horizon… pris d'un doute, Harry déposa le bois par terre.

« Severus ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Sev ? Tu es là ? Sev, réponds ! »

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Harry jura tout bas, il n'aurait jamais du laisser le gamin seul… profitant de sa courte absence, l'insupportable gamin venait de prendre la poudre d'escampette.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry se mit à courir, avant de s'arrêter net, frustré. Par où Severus avait-il pu partir ? Si seulement il avait eu son balai avec lui !

Avisant un arbre, il grimpa sur la première branche et scruta les alentours. La clôture du jardin était tombée par endroits et la maison semblait entourée de prés en friche, bordés de bois un peu plus loin. Aucun sentier en vue, et les prés étaient trop broussailleux pour laisser une piste claire du petit garçon… avait-il filé vers la plage, ou vers les bois ? S'était-il caché dans un coin du pré ? Bon sang, lui même ne connaissait pas l'endroit, et à défaut de Mangemorts, il pouvait tout aussi bien y avoir des bêtes sauvages !

« Severus ! » cria-t-il. « Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Il y a peut être des bêtes dans le coin ! Reviens ici, c'est dangereux ! »

Mais qu'il l'ait entendu ou pas, le garçon ne répondit pas. Le cœur battant, Harry descendit de l'arbre. A présent, cette histoire n'était plus drôle du tout… Severus était en danger, il était sans défense et sans baguette et il n'avait que sept ans ! La baguette à la main, Harry entreprit de retrouver les traces du garçon dans l'herbe. Mais la tâche était difficile et il lui fallu près d'une heure pour s'assurer qu'il suivait bien la bonne piste à travers les prés…

Les buissons étaient trop broussailleux, et Harry progressait lentement, trop lentement. Plus petit, Snape avait sans doute creusé encore son avance sur lui… bon sang, où cherchait-il à aller ? Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait et il ne suivait aucune route, il cherchait juste à s'enfuir pour s'éloigner de lui !

A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Avait-il à ce point effrayé le garçon ? Il avait agit de manière un peu brusque avec lui, c'était vrai, mais il ne l'avait pas maltraité… il n'avait pas cherché à l'épargner non plus, en revanche. C'était peut-être Snape, l'horrible professeur qui l'avait tourmenté pendant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard et qui continuait de le rabaisser à chaque occasion, mais il allait devoir se montrer plus gentil avec lui s'il le retrouvait. Pour l'instant, c'était juste un gamin… un sale gamin ingrat et désagréable, mais un enfant.

Il s'extirpa enfin d'un buisson épineux et s'arrêta net. Des rochers… le gamin s'était enfuis vers les rochers. Cette fois, il avait bel et bien perdu sa trace.

« Severus ! » cria-t-il à nouveau. « Severus, c'est dangereux, dis moi où tu es ! »

Mais comme il s'y attendait, seul le vent lui répondit. Il resta un moment à regarder la mer qui s'étendait en contrebas. Severus savait-il seulement nager ? Dumbledore ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il devait perdre Snape… Une boule dure dans l'estomac, il poursuivit ses recherches sans relâche pendant toute l'après midi. Quand le soleil se coucha, cependant, il n'avait toujours trouvé aucune trace du garçon et se sentait plus exténué et inquiet que depuis longtemps. Grognant, il se résolut à retourner vers la maison. Peut-être Severus avait-il fait demi tour entre temps… et dans tous les cas, il devait préparer un feu. Si Snape était perdu, il pourrait au moins se diriger à la lumière de la maison.

En voyant à nouveau apparaître le petit cottage, Harry fut prit d'une soudaine bouffée d'affection. La maison de pierre respirait vraiment la sérénité et la sécurité, et les années avaient peut être eu raison de sa fraîcheur, mais pas de sa beauté. Des gens avaient du être heureux, ici…

Plus tard, peut être, il pourrait lui aussi avoir une maison comme celle ci. Un endroit où être chez soi, avec sa famille… il n'avait pas l'intention de finir comme Snape, qui semblait habiter à Poudlard toute l'année. Pas de femme, pas d'enfant, pas d'ami… seul Dumbledore tolérait sa présence, et il devait craindre pour sa vie dès qu'il apparaissait dans un lieu public fréquenté par les sorciers, maintenant que son rôle dans la guerre était devenu plus clair.

Tout du moins, plus évident… pour ceux qui ignoraient qu'il était un espion.

De plus en plus angoissé alors que la nuit s'installait, Harry s'empressa de nettoyer le conduit de cheminée et de rassembler les torches. Le bois qu'il avait trouvé suffirait pour cette nuit… il alluma rapidement un feu et pris soin d'ouvrir tous les volets de la pièce. Une torche fut accrochée devant la porte, et une autre à la main, il sortit à nouveau, bien décidé à retrouver le garçon.

Il retourna sur ses traces, appelant à s'en briser la voix, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Craignant de plus en plus que quelque chose ne soit arrivé au garçon alors que les heures passaient, il s'apprêtait à retourner vers la maison en espérant l'y trouver quand il fut alerté par le cri d'une chouette, au dessus de sa tête. L'oiseau décrivait des cercles autour de lui, cherchant de toute évidence à attirer son attention.

« Si tu as quelque chose à me montrer, vas-y, » cria-t-il à l'animal.

La chouette fila aussitôt, et Harry partit à sa suite, évitant de son mieux les rochers branlants et les buissons. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'oiseau s'était de nouveau arrêté, décrivant des cercles autour d'un point précis de la lande.

Intrigué, Harry se rapprocha.

« Sev ? Sev, tu es là ? »

Pas de réponse. L'endroit semblait désert, un simple morceau de pré en friche, mais la chouette insistait… fronçant les sourcils, Harry s'approcha prudemment, la torche baissée pour mieux examiner le sol. D'un coup de baguette, il remua légèrement les buissons… un trou ! Une léger espoir au creux de la poitrine, il s'approcha pour mieux l'inspecter. Caché par la végétation, le trou était quasiment invisible et il semblait bien profond. Harry tendit sa torche vers les profondeurs et aperçu une masse sombre recroquevillée dans un coin… un reniflement vint confirmer ses doutes, et il sentit le soulagement l'envahir.

« Severus, tu es là ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Bon sang, tu es tombé ? Tu t'es fais mal ? Ne bouge pas, j'arrive ! »

Ajustant la torche et sa baguette, le jeune homme se laissa glisser au fond du trou et s'approcha de la petite silhouette. Severus cligna des yeux et leva aussitôt un bras pour protéger son visage, se plaquant un peu plus contre la paroi.

« Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! » reprit Harry. « Je t'ai cherché partout, tu ne m'as pas entendu t'appeler ? Est ce que tu as mal quelque part ? »

Mais le garçon ne répondit pas, laissant juste échapper un reniflement. Merlin, songea Harry, ce gamin n'était vraiment pas normal. Mais d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir à la lueur de la torche, sa jambe avait prit un angle plutôt étrange… jetant la torche devenue inutile, il lança un lumos et prit le garçon dans ses bras. Il était glacé, constata-t-il, mais il ne chercha pas pour autant à se blottir contre lui. L'inquiétude reprenant le dessus, il transplana dans le salon de la maison, l'enfant dans les bras, et le déposa aussitôt sur le canapé.

« Tu es gelé, » fit-il remarquer d'une voix douce. « Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de t'enfuir ? je ne te veux pas de mal, je regrette si j'ai été un peu brusque avec toi tout à l'heure… montre moi ta jambe. »

_Cassée_, constata Harry. La cheville avait du se briser quand il était tombé dans le trou… Passablement déprimé, il rabattit le plaid du canapé sur le garçon. D'un rapide sort, il soigna l'os cassé de son mieux.

« Il ne faudra pas que tu essaies de courir demain. Juste marcher un peu. » Mais le garçon n'eut aucune réaction. « Merlin, Severus Snape ! » s'emporta Harry, en le prenant par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder. « Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille ! Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi ! Tu aurais pu te rompre le cou, ou rencontrer une bête sauvage, ou un Mangemort ! Est ce que tu as pensé à ça, avant de t'enfuir ? Tu ne sais même pas où tu allais ! »

Le garçon le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Vous connaissez mon nom ? » demanda-t-il.

« Evidemment, que je connais ton nom ! »

« Mais je… je ne vous l'ai pas dit ! » bafouilla Severus.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Sev, je te connais… » soupirant, Harry tenta de calmer sa voix. « Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à comprendre pour un petit garçon de sept ans, mais essaie de me faire confiance, veux tu ? Juste un peu. Je te promet que je ne te veux aucun mal. »

« P…p… pardon » bafouilla le garçon en reniflant à nouveau, comme s'il avait du mal à contenir ses larmes.

« Oh, Sev, » fit Harry, incapable de résister à la petite figure pitoyable et maculée de terre. Sans réfléchir, il tendit les bras et serra le garçon contre lui. « Je suis content que tu sois sain et sauf, c'est finit maintenant. Je vais prendre bien soin de toi jusqu'à ce qu'on nous retrouve, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Mais au lieu de se détendre, il sentit Severus se raidir contre lui.

« Tu as du avoir très peur, tout seul, dans ce trou, » commença-t-il. « Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as pas répondu, quand tu m'as entendu ? »

« Je savais que vous seriez fâché, » répondit le garçon d'une voix faible. Harry l'écarta un peu pour pouvoir voir son visage. Aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues, mais il était tellement crispé par son effort pour les retenir qu'il avait perdu toute couleur.

« Non, je ne suis pas fâché, pas vraiment, » le rassura Harry. « J'aurais vraiment préféré que tu me fasses confiance, mais je ne peux pas totalement t'en vouloir pour avoir pu t'enfuir alors que tu te retrouve dans un endroit perdu avec un inconnu. Et tu as le droit de pleurer, tu sais, » fit-il de son ton le plus apaisant. Cette scène là, il le savait déjà, ne pourrait jamais lui servir d'arme contre le Snape adulte, songea Harry. Le petit garçon était trop sincèrement bouleversé par tout ce qu'il lui arrivait pour que ce soit drôle, même avec le recul.

Mais Severus se contente de secouer la tête, refusant de pleurer devant lui.

« Sev, tu promets de me faire confiance ? Assez pour ne pas t'enfuir ? » demanda-t-il

Le garçon hocha la tête, et Harry sentit la défaite dans ce mouvement. Severus savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix… sa petite aventure d'aujourd'hui avait été suffisante pour lui apprendre cette leçon.

« Très bien. Alors je vais te mettre près du feu pendant que je prépare quelque chose à manger. Tu dois mourir de faim… moi aussi, d'ailleurs, » fit-il en entendant son estomac grogner. Des restes de viande, quelques tomates, un peu d'herbes… Harry s'appliqua à composer le meilleur repas possible dans les circonstances, avant de revenir vers son petit protégé.

Mais peine perdue, constata-t-il… le garçon s'était endormi dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée, l'air abattu et angoissé dans son sommeil. Il resta un instant à l'observer, son assiette à la main. Valait-il mieux le réveiller pour le faire manger ou le laisser dormir ? Mais lui-même se sentait vraiment épuisé à présent, rompu par l'angoisse de la journée, et un Snape endormi était toujours moins stressant qu'un Snape éveillé. Posant l'assiette, il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et monta jusqu'à la petite chambre où il le déposa sur le lit… les yeux grands ouverts, constata-t-il.

« Dors, » dit-il simplement. Severus ferma les yeux, mais à la tension de son corps, il était clair qu'il n'était pas prêt de se rendormir. Harry rabattit la couverture sur lui et ferma les volets de la chambre. Doucement, il quitta la pièce en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

« Dors bien, Sev, » fit-il en quittant la chambre. « Je serais en bas si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

Puis, soulagé, il retourna dans la pièce qui faisait office de salon et salle à manger et attaqua son repas avec appétit.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée… ils avaient passé une journée complète ici et déjà un parfait fiasco. Qu'étaient devenus Poudlard et Dumbledore ? Avaient-ils réussi à se débarrasser des Mangemorts ? S'il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'ici deux jours, il devrait se résoudre à prendre le risque transplaner quelque part, un endroit qui ne soit pas protégé mais pas trop exposé non plus… avec ou sans Severus ?

Ruminant ses pensées, Harry finit son repas et lava ses couverts avant de remonter à l'étage. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait d'autres chambres là haut et il pourrait veiller sur Severus tout en prenant un repos bien mérité. Et demain… il pourrait enfin s'occuper de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la maison et trouver des vivres fraîches. Demain. Oui, demain il serait assez tôt…

Baillant, le jeune homme remonta les escaliers en tentant d'éviter les planches grinçantes. Mais arrivé à mi hauteur, ce fut un autre bruit qui l'alerta… quelque chose qui provenait de la chambre de Severus.

En un bond, il grimpa les marches et pénétra dans la chambre du garçon qu'il trouva endormi, se débattant dans ses couvertures…

« Non… pardon… s'il vous plait… »

Un cauchemar. Vaguement rassuré, Harry s'approcha et secoua Severus par l'épaule. Le garçon se réveilla, et se projeta aussitôt contre le mur, recroquevillé sur lui même.

« Pardon ! Pardon ! Je regrette Père ! Pardon ! »

Effaré, Harry regarda le petit garçon dont le regard, embrumé de sommeil, le fixait d'un air plein d'appréhension.

« Ca va, Sev, ce n'est que moi, tout va bien. Tu as juste fait un cauchemar, » fit-il d'une voix apaisante.

« Pardon… » fit à nouveau la petite voix d'un air hésitant.

Tout cela avait un air de déjà vu, songea Harry… quand... ? La vision d'une autre chambre s'intercala soudain devant ses yeux. La deuxième chambre de Dudley, à Privet Drive, et toutes ces nuits qu'il avait passé à faire des cauchemars… où il avait répété les mêmes phrases que le garçon devant lui, à un détail près.

_Oncle Vernon._

Assommé par le souvenir, Harry s'assit sur le lit. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour se rappeler qu'un autre garçon se trouvait là, recroquevillé dans son coin, le fixant d'un air inquiet. Il n'avait même pas pensé à transformer ses vêtements en pyjamas, remarqua-t-il amèrement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se mette en tête que Severus n'avait que sept ans…

« Ca va, Sev, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, » offrit il. « Laisse moi arranger ça. » D'un rapide sort, il changea les robes noires déchirées en pyjamas et fit signe au garçon de revenir dans le lit.

Severus obéit, visiblement à contrecœur.

« Pardon de vous avoir réveillé, » fit-il d'une petite voix.

« Tu ne m'as pas réveillé. Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser, on ne choisi pas ses rêves, pas vrai ? A quoi est ce que tu as rêvé, dis moi ? »

« Rien, » répondit le garçon en fermant les yeux.

Hum. Probablement de lui en monstre, songea Harry. Inutile d'insister là dessus. Dans une tentative maladroite pour rassurer l'enfant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux… mais au lieu de se détendre, celui-ci glapit et leva un bras pour se protéger à nouveau.

« Pardon ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne le referais plus ! S'il vous plait ! »

Consterné, Harry retira sa main, désemparé devant la détresse de l'enfant.

« Sev, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je suis désolé… écoute, rendors toi, d'accord ? Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ? Je ne te dérangerais plus, promis. Je laisserai la lumière, tu veux ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête, ses yeux noirs remplis de frayeur fixés sur le jeune homme assis sur le lit.

« D'accord, » soupira Harry. « Je te laisses. Dors bien et… oh écoutes je te promets que je ne te veux pas de mal ! Je te protègerai si quelqu'un vient, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Voyant que son discours n'avait aucun effet, il recula vers la porte.

« A demain, petit. Fais de beaux rêves. »

Il referma la porte derrière lui avec un profond sentiment de malaise. Comment était-il censé se comporter avec un enfant de cet âge ? Il n'y en avait que deux dans son entourage, son filleul Teddy et Rose, la fille de Ron et Hermione, mais c'étaient tous les deux des bébés, et ils semblaient plutôt bien l'aimer… Est ce que tous les enfants de sept ans étaient comme Severus ? Il se souvenait d'avoir été assez semblable à son âge, mais son enfance avait été particulière…

Peut-être celle de Severus l'avait elle été également, après tout.

Que savait-il réellement de Snape ? Qu'il avait été un élève doué à Poudlard, mais qu'il avait peu d'amis et beaucoup d'ennemis. Qu'il était devenu Mangemort, mais avait aussitôt tourné sa veste au profit de l'Ordre. Qu'il était devenu Maître des Potions très jeune, avait été un enseignant exécrable et un formidable spécialiste des potions. Qu'il avait vaillamment tenu son rôle d'espion pendant des années. Que Dumbledore l'appréciait énormément, et que le professeur le lui rendait bien.

Mais de Snape lui-même ? Il ignorait ce qu'il aimait, quelle genre de nourriture il préférait, s'il avait eu une petite amie un jour, si sa mère était une bonne sorcière…

Rien qui ne puisse l'aider à comprendre le petit garçon qui dormait derrière cette porte, et dont les yeux effrayés contrastaient tant avec ceux, noirs et durs, du Snape adulte.

Pris dans ses pensées, Harry ouvrit une porte au hasard et fut soulagé d'y trouver une autre chambre. Quelques sorts de nettoyage plus loin, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'endormit instantanément, dans un sommeil peuplé de petits garçons aux yeux noirs et de maisons en pierre.

Ce ne fut pas le soleil qui le réveilla cette fois, mais un bruit caractéristique en bas de la maison… il fut sur ses pieds et alerte en une seconde. Un rôdeur… ou un mangemort ? Peut être juste une bête, mais il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Sans un bruit, il descendit les escaliers, la baguette à la main et prêt à réagir. Tout était noir en bas, pas la moindre lumière pour éclairer le visiteur… mais le bruit était toujours là, indéniable. Le rôdeur cherchait apparemment à se faire discret, mais il avait raté son effet. Ouvrant doucement la porte, Harry visa la silhouette noire qu'il distinguait à peine à la lueur de la lune et incanta :

« Petrificus Totalis ! »

L'effet fut immédiat et le visiteur de minuit s'écroula sans grâce sur le sol dans un fracas de vaisselle.

Harry lança un triomphal Lumos, et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grognement en apercevant la silhouette au sol : Severus, les yeux grands ouverts et stupéfaits. Que faisait-il là au milieu de la nuit, bon sang, le gamin n'était-il pas sensé avoir peur du noir ?

Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour le libérer, et le garçon se précipita aussitôt dans un coin, une main pressée contre son crâne.

« Pardon, pardon, je suis désolé, je ne recommencerais plus, je suis désolé… » gémit il sans s'arrêter pour respirer.

« Sev, mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? » s'exclama Harry, pris de remord et furieux à la fois. « Tu t'es fait mal à la tête ? montre moi. »

Mais le garçon ne l'écoutait pas et continuait de frotter sa tête sans cesser de débiter ses excuses.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé… »

« Severus, arrête, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je t'ai pris pour un rôdeur ! » l'interrompit Harry. Puis, voyant l'assiette brisée sur le sol, il sentit la culpabilité le gagner tout à fait. « Tu avais faim… mais tu aurais du me dire, j'aurais été te chercher à manger ! Comment est ce que tu as réussi à descendre ici dans le noir ? Sev, calme toi, tout va bien, je suis désolé aussi, d'accord ? »

Il aurait presque pu entendre le cœur du garçon battre la chamade de là où il se trouvait, deux pas plus loin, accroupit face à lui. S'approcher de lui à ce moment semblait risquer de lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque… qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec le gamin, une fois pour toutes ?

Il attendit quelques minutes que la respiration du garçon se calme avant de reprendre de sa voix la plus neutre.

« Dis moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais faim, tout à l'heure, quand je suis allé te voir ? »

« Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit, » murmura le garçon.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda Harry, tentant de ne pas paraître aussi abasourdi qu'il l'était.

« Parce que j'ai été méchant. Je suis parti. »

Oh. Severus pensait qu'il l'avait volontairement privé de nourriture pour le punir…

« Ca n'a rien à voir, Sev, je t'ai fait à manger mais tu étais endormi quand je suis revenu, et j'ai pensé que tu serais mieux au lit, » protesta t il

En réalité, rectifia Harry dans sa tête, il avait songé que lui-même serait bien mieux si l'enfant était au lit.

Le garçon le regarda d'un air incrédule.

« Et tu n'as pas été méchant », reprit Harry. « Je ne peux pas dire que ta petite fugue m'ai enchanté, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je peux comprendre. Et je crois que tu as été assez puni avec cette cheville, pas vrai ? Combien de temps est-ce que tu es resté au fond de ce trou avec ta cheville cassée ? »

« Toute la journée, » marmonna le garçon.

Et une partie de la nuit, songea Harry, ce qui avait du être assez effrayant pour un petit garçon de cet âge… et malgré cela, il n'avait pas voulu être secouru… soit le garçon était vraiment courageux, soit il était particulièrement effrayé. Ou peut-être les deux.

« Tu as été très brave, » assura Harry. « Et de descendre comme ça… tu n'as pas peur du noir ? »

Severus secoua la tête avec une moue dédaigneuse. Pourtant, il tremblait légèrement, constata le jeune homme… soupirant, il se leva et répara d'un rapide sort l'assiette et le plat qui étaient tombés à terre, avant de récupérer ce qu'il restait du repas.

« Autant que tu finisses de manger, puisque tu y es. Et je ne te priverai jamais de nourriture, Sev, tire toi ça de la tête. Tu n'es pas puni. Je tacherai de trouver quelque chose de mieux demain, promis. »

Se penchant vers le garçon, il tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever, avec son meilleur sourire. Mais son offre de paix ne fut pas reçue comme il l'avait espéré ; Severus leva aussitôt un bras pour se protéger, dans un geste qui devenait familier à Harry. Severus reprit aussitôt sa litanie d'excuses, devant un sorcier médusé. Il venait pourtant de lui dire…

« Sev, tout va bien, tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu as tout à fait le droit de venir chercher de la nourriture en pleine nuit si tu en as envie. J'aurai juste préféré que tu me réveilles, pour ne pas que je te fasse une peur pareille. Sans compter que tu as l'air de t'être fait mal en tombant… »

Le garçon se tût et leva les yeux vers lui. Il était épuisé, constata Harry… sans doute son discours lui était-il passé bien au dessus de la tête. Il prit une grande inspiration, et cherchant désespérément comment résoudre la crise, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches… un geste qui eut pour effet de pétrifier Severus, qui sembla littéralement s'enfoncer dans le sol.

« S'il vous plait, pas ça… je ferais ce que vous voudrez… »

Sentant le poids de l'impuissance s'installer en lui comme une panique sourde, Harry s'essuya le front.

« Pas ça quoi, Sev ? » demanda t il avec lassitude.

« Pas la ceinture, s'il vous plait… je ne recommencerais plus… je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, je ne partirai plus, je ne mangerai plus… »

Le ton était si désespéré qu'Harry fut pris d'une subie envie de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Mais il resta sur place, incapable de faire un geste, tandis que les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place dans sa tête… le petit garçon craintif qui se tenait toujours loin de lui, qui ne riait jamais, qui obéissait sans un mot… Oh, Merlin. Non, Snape n'était pas si différent de lui, après tout. Mais apparemment, le petit Severus avait eu de meilleures raisons que lui encore de se taire et de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Ne trouvant aucun mot pour répondre au plaidoyer désespéré du garçon, Harry se laissa glisser à son tour contre le meuble de cuisine, juste à côté de l'enfant. Il resta un long moment sans rien dire, fixant la fenêtre en face d'eux, écoutant la respiration saccadée de Severus.

Quand il pensa que sa voix serait suffisamment ferme pour parler, il le fit en regardant fixement la lune qui brillait derrière le carreau, là, au dessus de ce jardin au milieu de nulle part.

« Quand j'avais ton âge, j'habitais avec ma tante et mon oncle, » commenca-t-il. « Mes parents sont morts quand je n'étais qu'un bébé, et je ne me souvenais pas d'eux. Je ne savais même pas vraiment qui ils étaient, ni qu'ils étaient des sorciers. En fait, je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier moi-même. » A ses côtés, il entendit la respiration de Severus s'arrêter à ces mots. Il devinait que dans le noir, les yeux du garçon s'étaient agrandis.

« Mon oncle et ma tante ne m'ont jamais aimé, » reprit il. « Ils avaient un garçon, de mon âge, qu'ils adoraient. Ils lui offraient tout ce qu'il voulait. Moi, je dormais dans un placard sous l'escalier. C'était ma chambre. »

Le petit garçon à ses côtés se rapprocha légèrement, captivé par l'histoire.

« Je portais les vieux habits de Dudley, c'était son nom. Il était horrible avec moi, il passait son temps à me taper dessus. Il était très gros et très stupide. Comme j'étais plus petit et rapide que lui, j'arrivais presque toujours à lui échapper, mais c'est toujours moi qu'il accusait quand il faisait une bêtise, et ses parents le croyaient. Je détestais ça… et je détestais surtout qu'ils ne m'aime pas, même pas un petit peu… pas assez pour me donner assez à manger ou pour me dire quelque chose de gentil, de temps en temps. Pour me soigner quand j'étais malade, ou pour me consoler quand j'étais triste. J'avais l'impression d'être toujours tout seul et ça me rendait vraiment malheureux. »

Severus s'était rapproché jusqu'à presque le toucher à présent, sa respiration calme et profonde. Il pouvait presque sentir l'empathie et la sympathie du garçon qui buvait ses mots et se reconnaissait dans son histoire.

« Ils ne m'ont jamais fait de mal, pas vraiment, je crois que je ne les intéressait juste pas assez pour qu'ils me punissent comme cela. Oncle Vernon me giflait quelques fois quand j'étais à portée, et tante Pétunia me jetait des choses. Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de me voir, même quand ils le faisaient. Comme si je les dégoûtait trop, que ça les salissait. Plus tard, quand j'ai grandis et que je suis allé à Poudlard, ils ont commencé à avoir peur de moi et ils m'ont enfermé dans ma chambre. Tout le temps où j'avais vécu avec eux, ils m'avaient convaincu que je ne valais rien, que je ne pourrais jamais rien faire de bien… mais quand ils ont compris que je pouvais me servir de mes pouvoirs, alors ils n'ont plus voulu que je reste avec eux. Ils ont eu peur que je leur fasse du mal, ou que j'attire le malheur sur eux, alors ils m'ont chassé. Je croyais que je n'étais pas vraiment triste, que j'étais soulagé de ne plus les revoir, mais ce n'était pas vrai. J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour qu'ils m'aiment, ou juste qu'ils pensent du bien de moi. Qu'ils me disent un mot gentil. Qu'ils reconnaissent juste que je n'étais pas un monstre et un bon à rien. Mais ils ne l'ont jamais fait… »

A ces mots, il sentit une petite main venir se poser sur la manche de sa robe et se refermer sur sa manche, dans une tentative maladroite de consolation. Harry sentit une étrange chaleur dans sa poitrine… le petit garçon qu'il avait terrorisé était là, bravant sa crainte, en train d'essayer de lui procurer un peu de réconfort… lentement, très lentement, il leva une main pour la poser sur le genou de l'enfant.

« Je ne les ai plus vus depuis des années, je sais juste que mon cousin est mort. Ils m'ont fait savoir qu'ils ne voulaient plus jamais me revoir et je sais que je ne les reverrais plus jamais. C'était ma seule famille, mais ils ne se sont jamais comportés comme une famille pour moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'une bonne famille est sensée faire, pour être honnête… mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que ça n'implique pas de frapper un enfant avec une ceinture, ni de l'affamer. Je ne ferais jamais cela, ni à toi ni à personne d'autre, Sev. Jamais. »

A ces mots, il sentit le petit corps venir se blottir contre lui, tremblant plus encore que quelques minutes avant. Craignant de l'effaroucher, Harry leva son bras et vint le poser sur les épaules du garçon avec autant de précaution que s'il s'était agit d'une bête blessée.

« Je suis désolé d'être parti, » renifla Severus. « Et d'avoir volé de la nourriture. Et d'avoir eu peur. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, petit, » murmura Harry. « Tu as le droit de faire des bêtises. Tu n'es qu'un petit garçon. Personne ne devrait frapper un petit garçon avec un ceinture… »

Le garçon renifla à nouveau, avant de continuer d'une voix tremblante.

« Père dit que je dois apprendre comme les enfants moldus. Mère n'est pas d'accord, mais Père finit toujours par avoir raison, surtout quand il a bu. Il dit qu'il n'y a qu'avec une ceinture qu'on peut faire comprendre quelque chose à un garçon qui n'écoute pas. »

Harry pressa un peu plus le garçon contre lui. Comment la mère de Snape avait-elle pu laisser faire cela ? Son père n'était-il pas un moldu ?

« Mais j'écoute, » reprit le garçon d'une petite voix suppliante. « Presque toujours. Mais parfois, je ne comprends pas. Mère dit que je suis stupide. »

Cette fois, Harry tressaillit. Même lui n'aurait pas imaginé insulter Snape de cette manière… Merlin, le gamin ne disait pas grand chose, mais ses actes avaient suffisamment démontré qu'il était particulièrement malin. Visiblement, Mme Snape semblait avoir certains points communs avec les Dursleys…

« Tu n'es pas stupide, Sev, pas du tout. Et je te trouve aussi très courageux. Et tu écoutes très bien, quand tu veux écouter. Tu as trouvé des légumes dans le jardin, et tu as réussi à me faire courir toute la journée alors que je suis entraîné à retrouver les gens ! » plaisanta-t-il. Mais l'humour ne semblait pas être le fort du jeune Snape qui se crispa aussitôt.

Harry passa une main dans les cheveux du garçon pour le rassurer. Hum… il y avait bien une belle bosse…

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sev, c'est oublié. On repart à zéro, d'accord ? Toi et moi on va faire une bonne équipe. Je ne te demande pas de me faire totalement confiance tout de suite, mais juste de me laisser une chance, si tu veux bien. »

Et pas seulement pour maintenant, songea-t-il. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose derrière le Severus adulte qu'il avait envie de connaître, s'il lui en laissait l'occasion.

A ses côtés, le petit Snape hocha solennellement la tête, avec conviction cette fois.

Une sensation étrange s'empara d'Harry tandis qu'il étreignait le petit garçon et l'aidait à se relever pour l'installer devant son assiette. L'impression étrange d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. D'avoir fait quelque chose d'important, et d'avoir subitement pris cinq bons centimètres…


	5. Chapter 5

Ce soir là, prétextant que sa cheville était trop fragile pour qu'il monte les escaliers, Harry avait porté Severus au lit. Le jeune homme ne l'aurait pas avoué à voix haute, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir terriblement coupable de la négligence dont il avait fait preuve avec le garçon, et dorloter un peu le petit Severus était un bon moyen d'apaiser sa conscience.

Repus, épuisé, un peu plus rassuré à présent, le garçon s'était endormi à peine bordé dans son lit et Harry avait pu regagner sa chambre, laissant leurs deux portes ouvertes pour être sûr de se réveiller si Severus avait un autre cauchemar.

Allongé sur son lit, il repensa avec amertume à cette journée. Le garçon s'était montré si déterminé et entêté, si méfiant et persuadé qu'il allait être puni... il ressemblait tellement à sa version adulte par moments que s'en était choquant. Pas de sourire, une façade froide et indifférente bien trop maîtrisée pour un enfant si jeune... pas de plainte non plus, et Merlin savait si le gamin aurait eu des raisons de se plaindre de son gardien !

Mais il allait faire mieux à partir de maintenant, oui, il allait se racheter et s'occuper de Severus comme il le fallait. Merlin, après tout ce que le professeur avait fait pour lui... c'était bien en voulant le protéger qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation pour commencer. Bien sûr, cela ne l'empêchait pas de glaner quelques informations intéressante pour pouvoir tenir le professeur en respect quand il aurait retrouvé sa taille et son esprit d'adulte... mais pour l'instant, il était plutôt embarrassé par sa propre conduite. Sans compter qu'il s'était fait mener en bateau par un gamin de sept ans...

Severus avait beau être un enfant plutôt fade et peu attachant, il n'en était pas moins terriblement malin et courageux. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir vraiment arriver à l'aimer, mais il avait certainement gagner un certain respect pour le garçon.

Sur ces pensées, Harry s'endormit à son tour, pour ne se réveiller qu'au petit matin à la lumière du soleil. La maison paraissait d'autant plus chaleureuse sous la lumière douce, et ce fut avec plaisir qu'il descendit préparer le déjeuner.

Un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Severus lui assura que le garçon dormait toujours à poings fermés, roulé en boule dans ses couvertures. Au moins, il n'avait pas à nouveau tenté de fuir...

Encore un peu groggy des évènements de la veille, Harry inspecta la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose à préparer. Il ramassa les débris de leur confrontation, un léger pincement au cœur. Comment Severus réagirait il ce matin ? Serait il un peu moins hostile ? Il lui avait tout de même jeté deux Petrificus la veille, ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de gagner sa confiance...

En quelque sorts, il prépara un déjeuner à peu près convenable et s'installa devant la maison pour profiter du calme et vérifier que rien n'avait changé dans les parages.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que le garçon apparut, se dandinant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre devant la porte.

« Bonjour bonhomme, » l'accueillit Harry. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Severus, » commença maladroitement le jeune homme, « tu pourrais peut-être m'appeler par mon prénom. Harry, tu te souviens? »

Le garçon hocha la tête. Hum, s'il devait faire un effort avec le garçon, peut-être devrait-il aussi commencer par ne pas l'appeler par un surnom qu'il n'aimait sans doute pas.

« Et moi je ne t'appellerais plus Sev, si ça t'ennuie. »

Severus haussa les épaules cette fois.

« Ca m'est égal. »

Harry crut sentir une note de regret dans sa voix, et en conclut avec surprise que le garçon appréciait le diminutif.

« J'ai préparé à manger, » fit il avec un geste vers la table. « Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais ça devra aller pour l'instant. Viens, assieds toi. »

Mais le garçon continua à se dandiner sur ses pieds. Après un instant d'hésitation, il se lança.

« Il y a des toilettes là haut mais tout est sale. »

Oh. Evidemment...

« Je m'en occuperais tout à l'heure, en attendant, tu crois que tu peux utiliser le fonds du jardin pour... ? »

Severus hocha la tête et fila vers le jardin sans un regard en arrière. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son empressement ; lui même avait apprécié de se trouver en pleine nature ce matin là ! La salle de bain serait donc le premier endroit par où commencer le ménage...

Le garçon revint quelques minutes plus tard, et s'arrêta à quelques pas de la table l'air hésitant.

« Mange avant que ça ne refroidisse. Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit le garçon d'un ton monocorde.

« Harry, Sev. Oublie le 'monsieur', d'accord, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça ! »

Le regard que lui jeta le garçon lui indiqua clairement ce qu'il pensait de son âge, et Harry se sentit soudain centenaire.

Severus finit son repas et s'empressa aussitôt de débarrasser son assiette. Harry avait mis à profit les premières heures de la matinée pour relancer la pompe à eau de la cuisine, et après quelques couinements et un long jet d'eau boueuse, celle-ci était repartie aussi naturellement que si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée.

Il faudrait continuer à fouiller la maison, mais pour l'instant...

« Ca te dirait d'aller à la plage ? Il faut que je vois si je peux trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, et tu pourrais te baigner, si l'eau n'est pas trop froide. »

A nouveau, Severus haussa les épaules, ne semblant ni enthousiaste ni rebuté par l'idée. Désespérant, songea Harry... à son âge, il aurait été fou de joie à l'idée d'aller à la plage.

« Tu sais nager ? » demanda t il, dans une tentative pour faire parler le garçon.

« Oui. »

« Tu es déjà allé à la mer ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider à trouver quelque chose de comestible, alors... » tenta Harry.

« Oui mons... Harry. »

Décidément, intéresser Severus Snape à quelque chose allait se révéler plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Si le garçon semblait moins nerveux que la veille en sa présence, il n'en gardait pas moins une façade morose et renfermée particulièrement décourageante. Il ne lui demandait pas d'être surexcité, mais tout de même...

« On fait la course ? » proposa t il quand ils furent en vue des dunes. Sans attendre de réponse, il partit en courant. Réglant son allure pour laisser une chance au gamin, il fut surpris de voir celui-ci le dépasser rapidement, et ce fut à son tour de devoir lutter pour rattraper le petit. Bon sang, il allait rudement vite pour un enfant si maigrichon, songea t il alors qu'il atteignait les dunes, quelques foulées à peine devant le garçon. Il s'arrêtèrent Severus resta prudemment à quelques pas de lui, légèrement essoufflé et le regard plein d'appréhension.

« Bravo, Sev, » fit Harry en riant, « Tu as bien faillit m'avoir ! Tu cours drôlement vite pour ton âge! »

Mais le garçon semblait nerveux tandis qu'il l'observait du coin de l'œil, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

« J'ai perdu, » dit il finalement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel ; Severus était aussi mauvais perdant jeune que vieux...

« C'est normal, je suis bien plus grand que toi. J'ai toujours pensé que je courais plus vite que toi en tant qu'adulte, mais je commence à en douter ! » plaisanta t il. En vain, le garçon continuait de le fixer d'un air méfiant.

« Allons, Sev, ne boude pas, ce n'est pas grave. Viens, on va voir si on trouve un trésor sur la plage, » fit il finalement, mal à l'aise devant la mine de l'enfant.

Severus sembla méditer un instant ce qu'il venait de dire et le suivit en gardant une distance de sécurité raisonnable.

La mer était calme dans la petite crique, et Harry repéra aussitôt les restes de ce qui avait été une barque en bois. Rongée par la mer, elle était inutilisable, mais son examen laissa le jeune homme songeur. Depuis combien de temps cet endroit avait il été abandonné ? Un demi siècle avait dû être nécessaire à mettre le bateau dans cet état. Qu'étaient donc devenus les propriétaires de la petite maison ? Etaient ils loin d'une autre habitation ? Quelqu'un finirait il par les retrouver ?

Severus, pendant ce temps, s'était mis à la tache et grattait le sol avec entrain. Il reconnaissait bien les trous caractéristiques dans le sable : des coquillages se cachaient là, ils pourraient les faire cuire s'ils les laissaient tremper dans l'eau avant comme Mère lui avait montré. Il y avait aussi des moules sur les rochers, et certaines de ces algues étaient comestibles si on les faisait sécher au soleil...

Il avait aussi vu des crabes dans les rochers, mais il espérait bien que l'homme en rouge n'allait pas lui demander de les attraper. Il voulait bien manger des crevettes, mais les crabes... ils étaient amusants. Ils marchaient de travers et claquaient des pinces quand on les approchait de trop près.

Alors non, il n'avait pas envie d'attraper un crabe pour devoir le tuer après.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se dirigea avec appréhension vers Monsieur Harry et lui tendit le résultat de sa pêche.

« Wahou, tu es efficace ! » s'exclama celui-ci.

Soulagé, Severus se détendit légèrement. L'homme ne semblait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il fallait faire, la plupart du temps. Il le regardait avec cet air bizarre, ne donnait pas d'ordres clairs et ne réagissait pas comme les adultes qu'il connaissait. Il ne l'avait même pas puni pour ne pas avoir été plus rapide à la course, tout à l'heure... Mère lui aurait certainement jeté un sort d'entrave pour le reste de l'après-midi s'il avait manqué un de ses défis à elle.

Et Père l'aurait frappé avec la ceinture jusqu'à ce que tout soit noir s'il l'avait prit à voler de la nourriture au milieu de la nuit... mais il avait eu vraiment trop faim pour résister. Cette journée interminable au fond du trou où il avait eu la stupidité de tomber, sa cheville cassée et plus moyen de sortir...

Oh, si Mère l'avait retrouvé ainsi après s'être enfui, blessé et pris au piège... il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle lui aurait fait. Ca aurait certainement été encore pire que cette fois où il avait fait exprès de faire exploser son chaudron pour en finir plus tôt avec sa leçon, et elle lui avait fait regretter ce geste là si fort qu'il ne pouvait plus voir un chaudron sans se sentir malade.

Mais l'homme en rouge, lui, s'était contenté de le ramener et de le soigner. Il serait sûrement puni quand il rentrerait à la maison, mais en attendant, monsieur Harry ne semblait pas avoir envie de s'en charger lui-même. Peut-être à cause de ce qu'il avait raconté hier soir...

Severus n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être captivé par son histoire. Il avait dormi dans un placard ! Et son oncle et sa tante qui le détestaient et étaient gentils avec son cousin... ce n'était pas très juste. Severus pensait parfois qu'il aurait aimé avoir des frères et sœurs ; au moins, Père aurait pu taper sur quelqu'un d'autre quand il était en colère et il aurait eu quelqu'un à qui parler...

Mais à la réflexion, il ne voulait pas d'un frère comme ce Dudley. Il avait déjà assez à faire comme ça à éviter les colères de Père et à essayer de faire ce que Mère attendait de lui. La vie était déjà bien assez compliquée comme cela.

Simple et compliquée en même temps, en fait. Dans l'ensemble, il suffisait de ne jamais se trouver sur le chemin de Père, de ne pas crier ni pleurer quand il frappait, et de faire exactement ce que Mère disait.

Sauf que Père avait parfois juste envie de trouver Severus, et que Mère demandait des choses impossibles.

La seule règle qui ne changeait jamais était finalement simple : les adultes décidaient, et il fallait se taire et obéir. Même si ce n'était pas juste, et même si ça n'avait pas de sens.

Mère disait que la vie était injuste de toute façon et qu'il ferait tout aussi bien de s'y faire tout de suite.

Parfois, ça semblait logique. Mais parfois… ça semblait juste tellement stupide d'être là à faire toutes ces choses et de laisser Père crier et frapper sans qu'il sache pourquoi, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désobéir à la Règle.

Comme quand il avait décidé de s'enfuir, hier… il ne savait pas si Mère aurait approuvé sa décision, mais on ne pouvait jamais savoir à l'avance ce que Mère allait penser, de toute façon. Il avait suivi son instinct et fuit le plus vite et loin possible, mais il le regrettait à présent. Monsieur Harry ne lui avait pas fait de mal, et il connaissait son nom… ça voulait peut-être dire qu'il allait le ramener chez lui.

Bien sûr, il racontait beaucoup de bêtises avec cet histoire de voyage dans le temps. Bien sûr, Severus n'était pas du tout sûr d'avoir envie de retourner à Spinner's End pour affronter Tobias et Eileen Snape. Contrairement à ce que pensait l'homme en rouge, il ne croyait pas du tout que Mère serait soulagé de le revoir… et Père encore moins.

Mais Harry avait l'air de penser que tout irait bien, et il avait envie de le croire. Le sorcier ne vit sans doute pas toute la reconnaissance que Severus avait mit dans son geste en lui tendant sa maigre pêche, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas rabroué pour s'être sali ou n'avoir pas été assez rapide. Il lui avait même fait un compliment, et il n'avait même pas l'air ironique…

Sans un mot, Severus était retourné à sa pêche, le cœur un peu plus léger.

Harry avait exploré un peu plus le rivage, avant de finalement transformer quelques algues en panier et de se joindre au garçon qui creusait le sable sans s'arrêter. Il avait été surpris de l'étendue de ses connaissances en matière de coquillages comestibles, et ses commentaires élogieux lui avaient valu une ombre de sourire de la part du garçon. Juste une esquisse, vraiment, mais c'était un bon début. Il avait pêché avec lui, fredonnant tout haut, mais Severus semblait trop concentré sur sa tache pour penser à en faire un jeu.

Quand Harry lui avait lancé une poignée d'algues gluantes en riant, le gamin s'était contenté de le regarder d'un air incrédule et désapprobateur, et le jeune homme avait eu la nette impression d'avoir cinq ans, et d'être pris de haut par un Snape adulte et consterné.

« Sev, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle ! » fit Harry en riant un peu jaune.

Le garçon le regarda en levant un sourcil, dans une parfaite réplique de la version adulte.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Décidément, que tu aies trente ans ou sept, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas ! Mais je te ferais rire, même si je dois me tuer à la tâche ! » Là dessus, il se précipita sur le garçon et se mit à le chatouiller frénétiquement, cherchant les points sensibles.

Il crut un instant qu'il avait réussi en entendant Severus glapir et en le sentant se tortiller dans ses bras, mais il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour réaliser qu'il n'y avait aucune joie dans cette réaction. Il lâcha aussitôt le garçon qui bondit loin de lui, trébuchant et filant à quatre pattes dans le sable avant de se retourner, ses grands yeux noirs remplis de crainte.

Pendant un court instant, leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry y vit le dilemme de l'enfant… s'enfuir à nouveau, en courant de toutes ses forces, ou rester là avec un maniaque imprévisible. Il crut un moment que le garçon allait choisir la fuite, mais ce fut la résignation qui s'installa dans ses yeux tandis qu'il se laissait tomber dans le sable et posait sa tête sur ses genoux remontés, ses bras entourant ses jambes osseuses.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue pitoyable. Arriverait il à avoir la bonne réaction, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, avec le gamin ? Il s'attendait à ce que Severus recule quand il s'approcha de lui, mais il resta sans réaction, le regard dans le vague, et tressaillit à peine quand il posa une main sur son épaule.

« Sev, je suis désolé, » fit-il d'une voix douce. « J'ai juste voulu te chatouiller pour te faire rire. C'était stupide, je n'ai pas réfléchi… je regrette. Tu me pardonnes ? »

Le garçon leva sur lui un regard confus.

« Je suis désolé, » fit il machinalement.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'être perdu.

« Désolé pour quoi ? »

Severus haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas.

« Réponds, Sev, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de comprendre, » fit Harry d'un ton ferme mais apaisant.

« Je n'ai pas fait ce que vous vouliez. Je regrette. »

« Sev, je voulais juste te faire rire, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mais je n'attendais rien de toi. C'était… pour jouer. » tenta t il d'expliquer.

« Jouer, c'est pour les bébé, » marmonna Severus.

« Pour les bébés ? » fit Harry, effaré. « Et pourquoi ça ? C'est amusant, de jouer ! »

Le garçon le regarda d'un air sceptique.

« Allons, » l'encouragea Harry, « tu joues bien, quelques fois ? »

« Avec Mère, aux échecs, » répondit le garçon après un instant de réflexion. Mais l'idée n'avait pas l'air de l'enthousiasmer… à sept ans, ça n'avait rien de surprenant, songea Harry.

"Bon," fit Harry. "Mais tu joues bien avec d'autres enfants ?"

Severus se renfrogna.

"Mère ne veut pas. Elle dit que je ne dois pas prendre de mauvaises manière."

Et encore moins s'amuser, apparemment, songea Harry.

"Eh bien, ta mère a tort," affirma t il. "Les petits garçons ont le droit de s'amuser. Ils sont même obligés de s'amuser."

Severus ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits, une lueur de crainte toujours présente.

"Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?" fit il d'un ton plus fataliste que content.

"Je ne sais pas, qu'est ce qui t'amuserait ? Tu sais jouer au ballon ?"

Le garçon hésita.

"Je sais lancer et rattraper une balle."

"Bien ! Est ce que tu aimes ça ?"

Il haussa les épaules, visiblement indifférent.

Harry retint un soupir, et sortant sa baguette, il transforma un galet en ballon. Puis il tapa dedans, en direction du garçon qui l'arrêta avec ses pieds et tourna vers lui un regard interrogatif.

"Renvoies le moi!"

Severus hésita, puis tapa à son tour dans la balle qui revint vers Harry... ils firent ainsi quelques passes, jusqu'à ce qu'une balle mal dirigée n'échappe au garçon. Il se figea aussitôt, fixant Harry comme un lapin prit dans les phares d'une voiture.

Intrigué, Harry se rapprocha.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Je suis désolé." répondit le garçon.

Oh, non, pas encore ça...

"D'avoir raté la balle ? Ce n'est pas grave, il suffit de courir après, elle n'est pas partie loin tu sais," fit Harry passablement agacé.

Mais Severus ne semblait pas rassuré et précisa, les yeux au ras du sol

"Je suis désolée d'avoir raté."

"Sev, ce n'est qu'un jeu," fit Harry, lassé. Finalement, les enfants n'étaient pas drôles du tout… en tout cas celui-ci. "On gagne, on perd, ce n'est pas important. C'est juste pour s'amuser."

Severus leva le regard, visiblement complètement perdu.

"Pas comme à l'entraînement ?"

"Comment ça, à l'entraînement ?"

Le garçon hésita un instant, puis répondit :

"Quand je rates un entraînement, Mère n'est pas contente. elle dit qu'il ne faut jamais perdre. Ce sont les mauvais qui perdent."

"Charmant," marmonna Harry. Pas étonnant que Snape soit si mauvais joueur, avec ce genre de notions inculquées dès un si jeune âge.

"Sev," reprit il en tentant de calmer sa voix, "c'est juste un jeu, il n'y a pas vraiment de gagnant et de perdant. C'est juste pour faire quelque chose, peu importe si tu réussis ou pas. C'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on progresse, tu ne peux pas être bon du premier coup."

Severus hocha la tête d'un air convaincu.

"c'est pour ça que Mère me lance des sorts. Pour que je ne refasses plus les mêmes bêtises."

Harry manqua de s'étrangler. Quelle genre de sadique était la mère de Snape ?

"Sev, est ce que tu fais des choses pour t'amuser, des fois ? juste comme ça, pas pour apprendre, pas pour progresser, juste parce que tu en as envie ?"

Le garçon réfléchit un long moment.

"Lire?" demanda t il.

"Par exemple", grimaça Harry. "Ou jouer au Quidditch, tu as déjà volé sur un balais ?"

Severus hocha la tête.

"Mère m'a appris, mais Père était furieux. Il a cassé les balais de Mère..."

Et probablement pas seulement cela, songea Harry en voyant le garçon frissonner.

"Eh bien, je n'ai pas de balais non plus ici, mais à partir de maintenant, on jouera ensemble. Et pas aux échecs," précisa t il.

"Oui, mons...Harry" répondit le gamin d'un ton las.

"et je ne te jetterais pas de sort si tu rates. Je rirais peut être si c'est drôle, mais c'est tout, promis. Et tu as le droit de rire aussi si je fais des bêtises. D'accord ?"

"Oui Harry."

Harry soupira. Il ne voyait vraiment pas par quel bout prendre le gamin...plus il en apprenait sur lui, et plus il avait envie de montrer au garçon ce qu'était réellement être un enfant. Si seulement quelqu'un avait voulu le faire pour lui quand il avait son âge... il aurait sûrement été une autre personne. Et Snape aussi, de toute évidence.

Qui sait, s'il pouvait changer la vision des choses du petit garçon, peut-être le caractère de l'adulte s'en ressentirait il...

Il sourit à Severus et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Le garçon la prit avec hésitation, s'attendant visiblement à un piège. Mais Harry se contenta de passer une main dans ses cheveux avant de s'éloigner en sifflotant.

Vraiment, les adultes étaient incompréhensibles, songea Severus en se détendant. On ne savait jamais ce qu'ils voulaient... Mère disait que c'était grossier de rire, et surtout de quelqu'un, et Harry voulait qu'il rie de lui. Père disait qu'il ne devait jamais rien faire d'inutile, et Harry voulait qu'il s'amuse. Mère disait qu'il devait tout faire comme un sorcier, mais Père le traitait d'incapable quand il utilisait la magie.

Il n'y avait probablement rien à comprendre. Mieux valait se contenter d'obéir et ne pas chercher à savoir pourquoi. De toute façon, les questions finissaient toujours par attirer des ennuis...

Laissant une bonne distance entre lui et Harry, il emboîta le pas au sorcier.

"J'ai l'impression qu'il va faire mauvais ce soir," annonça celui-ci en scrutant l'horizon. "Le vent amène les nuages par ici. On ferait mieux de profiter de réparer un peu le toit cet après midi. Maintenant qu'on a des coquillages, c'est déjà ça de moins à trouver. Encore que je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose de te faire manger ça," fit il avec un regard critique pour le contenu du panier. "Je ne suis pas certain de savoir les cuisiner correctement."

"Il suffit de les laisser dans l'eau toute l'après midi," expliqua Severus. "Après, ils sont bons à cuire."

Harry le regarda d'un air impressionné.

"Tu en sais des choses, pour un si petit garçon!"

Mais Severus se renfrogna aussitôt.

« Je ne suis pas petit. »

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire," le rassura Harry. "En fait, tu vas devenir plutôt grand, plus tard. Tu seras toujours aussi mince, en revanche. Mais très musclé. Je me suis entraîné en duel à mains nues avec toi plusieurs fois, tu es vraiment bien plus costaud que tu n'en as l'air."

Le gamin le regarda de travers, ce qui ne l'étonna guère. Severus n'avait pas l'air très convaincu par son histoire de voyage dans le temps... et il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Mais après tout, peut être était ce là le moyen de changer un peu la vision des choses du petit... ralentissant jusqu'à ce que Severus l'ait rattrapé, il continua son histoire.

"Tu sais, je t'ai dit que tu étais Maître des potions, et c'est vrai. Mais tu es aussi un espion ! Tu fais un métier très dangereux, et tu es très malin pour toujours t'en sortir."

Bien sûr, Snape ne s'en sortait pas toujours... mais c'était inutile de le préciser.

"Et Dumbledore pense que tu es un des meilleurs sorciers qu'il soit. Tu peux me croire, ça veut dire quelque chose venant de lui ! Tu ne perds jamais un combat. Tu sais toujours ce qu'il faut faire, et tu trouves des solutions avant tout le monde. Même moi, tu me bats en duel," grimaça t il. "Et pourtant, tu as trente neuf ans, maintenant !"

"Non, j'ai sept ans," corrigea le petit garçon d'un air buté.

"C'est parce qu'il t'es arrivé un accident, Sev," soupira Harry. "Sais tu en quelle année nous sommes ?"

"1967" répondit prudemment Severus.

"Eh bien, tu te trompes. Nous sommes en 1999, ce qui te fait trente neuf ans... quand tu n'es pas sous l'emprise d'un sort, bien sûr," conclut Harry. Puis, pris d'une subite inspiration, il fouilla dans sa robe et en sortit un morceau de parchemin. Il l'avait gardé soigneusement sur lui depuis des années, en hommage à Sirius… la couverture du Daily Prophet annonçant que le sorcier était innocenté à titre posthume.

« Tiens, regarde la date, » fit il en tendant le journal au garçon.

Mais s'il avait pensé amuser le garçon, il se trompait. Severus scanna rapidement la page du regard avant de se figer, levant vers lui un regard soudain aussi froid que celui du Snape adulte.

« Vous n'avez pas l'intention de me ramener chez moi, pas vrai ? »

Oh-oh. Décidément, le gamin était loin d'être stupide.

« Ecoute, Sev, c'est un peu compliqué… »

« Si je suis vraiment aussi vieux, alors Père et Mère ne voudront plus de moi. » reprit le garçon.

Qu'était il sensé répondre à ça ? Il savait pertinemment que Snape n'avait aucune famille vivante… quoiqu'il soit arrivé à ses parents, ils étaient morts depuis longtemps. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Dès que je serais sûr de pouvoir nous sortir d'ici en toute sécurité, je te ramènerai chez toi. Je te le promet. Mais je te ramènerai dans ton chez-toi de maintenant, à Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore saura quoi faire. Il te considère comme son fils, même si tu ne te souviens pas de lui pour l'instant. Il te rendra ton véritable âge et tout ira bien. Tu veux bien me faire confiance ? »

Il tendit la main vers le garçon dans un geste d'apaisement, mais celui ci recula brusquement, secouant la tête de toutes ses forces. Puis, sans plus attendre, il s'enfuit en courant vers la maison, des larmes plein les yeux.


	6. Chapter 6

Hagard, Harry regarda le garçon s'enfuir en courant vers la maison. Au moins, il n'avait pas tenté de s'échapper à nouveau dans la nature, c'était déjà quelque chose…

Bon sang, il avait encore fait une grosse erreur. Mais comment était-il sensé réagir avec un petit garçon de sept ans aussi perturbé ? Il avait toujours pensé que les enfants de cet âge étaient amusants, excités, parlaient trop fort, sautaient partout et étaient facilement influençables. Et surtout, il n'était jamais resté en tête à tête avec l'un d'eux pendant plus de cinq minutes…

Comment était-il sensé gagner la confiance de Severus ? Il espérait bien être rapidement de retour à Poudlard, mais étonnamment, cette mission là lui importait. Il aurait du s'inquiéter de Voldemort, de l'attaque, des Mangemorts, mais ce qui le préoccupait le plus à cet instant était qu'un petit garçon était bouleversé et que c'était de sa faute.

Dans tous les cas, Snape refuserait certainement de lui reparler avant longtemps quand il aurait retrouvé sa forme adulte. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important, plus maintenant. Quelque chose dans cette situation le touchait au plus profond, et même s'il n'arrivait pas à saisir exactement pourquoi, il sentait que c'était vraiment, vraiment important d'arranger les choses avec Sev. Pour Sev.

Ruminant ses pensées, il se dirigea à pas lourds vers la maison. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire, mais il allait le faire. Il n'abandonnerait pas, et ne laisserait pas Severus le repousser après les progrès de cette nuit.

Sans réfléchir, Severus avait couru vers la vieille maison de pierre. Il savait maintenant que s'enfuir à travers champs étaient inutile, mais c'était surtout l'aspect chaleureux du cottage qui l'avait poussé à y retrouver instinctivement refuge.

Sans se retourner, il monta dans sa chambre où il se laissa tomber sur le sol, le dos calé dans l'angle des murs. Puis, la tête entre les genoux, il céda enfin aux larmes et se mit à sangloter en silence.

Trop, c'était trop… il serait de toute façon corrigé dès qu'il serait de retour à la maison après tout ce qu'il avait fait, pleurer en plus n'y changerait pas grand chose. L'explosion du chaudron… puis se retrouver dans une maison inconnue, en pleine nuit, avec un sorcier tout aussi inconnu qui ne cessait de raconter des choses bizarres… toute cette journée au fond du trou…

Il était épuisé, effrayé, et il avait mal partout. Si seulement il n'avait pas fait exploser le chaudron… si seulement il était toujours dans sa chambre, à Spinner's End, avec juste cette bêtise pour laquelle être punie…

Il avait fait de son mieux pour être brave et faire ce que l'homme en rouge lui demandait, il avait même essayé de lui faire confiance, mais il avait eu tort. Qui que soit ce sorcier, il n'avait pas l'intention de le ramener chez lui. D'ailleurs, il n'avait probablement plus de chez lui ni de parents, il l'avait vu dans le regard de l'homme. Mère lui avait bien dit que s'il ne travaillait pas assez bien, elle l'enverrait ailleurs… peut-être l'avait-elle fait, finalement. Peut-être l'histoire du chaudron avait-elle été la dernière goutte.

Il hoqueta un instant, frappé de stupeur en songeant à cette possibilité. Mère l'aurait envoyé dans le futur pour être débarrassé de lui ? Oh…

Se sentant plus misérable que jamais, il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. En bas, une porte claqua et des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. L'homme en rouge était de retour… il essuya rapidement ses larmes de sa manche et se composa un visage impassible. Le sorcier était probablement déjà furieux contre lui, inutile d'en rajouter… Des coups furent frappés à la porte et la voix d'Harry lui parvint, hésitante.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Severus cligna rapidement des yeux. Il lui demandait la permission ? Il marmonna un 'oui', ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour parler plus fort, mais le sorcier du l'entendre car il entra, la mine penaude.

Doucement, il vint s'asseoir face à lui, à portée de bras mais à distance suffisante pour que le garçon ne se sente pas directement menacé. Il avait pleuré, constata-t-il, la boule dans son estomac grossissant un peu plus. Et voila, il avait fait pleurer Snape. Formidable. Ou plus précisément, il avait fait pleurer un petit garçon de sept ans déjà bien perturbé.

« Je suis désolé, Sev, » commença-t-il. « Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ça, on dirait. Quand j'ai compris que tu avais perdu la mémoire, le premier jour, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux te faire croire que tu allais rentrer chez toi pour ne pas te bouleverser encore plus. Je n'arrive toujours pas à décider si j'aurais du te dire la vérité dès le départ, ou si j'aurai du continuer à te mentir pour ne pas te faire de peine. Je n'ai pas l'habitude des enfants, mais j'essaie de faire au mieux, je veux que tu te sentes bien, Sev, tu dois me croire. »

« Vous mentez, » murmura le garçon.

Harry fut surpris par la petite rébellion, mais tenta de ne rien en laisser paraître.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vous ne m'aimez pas. Ca se voit dans vos yeux. »

Cette fois, Harry resta bouche bée. Snape était un excellent legilimens qui ne manquait jamais un indice dans l'attitude des gens, mais que le petit garçon se soit rendu compte de ça ? Il tenta de se recomposer une attitude sous le regard méfiant et accusateur de Severus.

« C'est vrai, je t'ai menti sur un point. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai que je sois ami avec ton moi adulte. En fait, on s'entend plutôt mal… mais maintenant qu'on travaille ensemble, tu as arrêté de m'insulter sans arrêt et j'essaie de ne pas te provoquer, ça se passe plutôt mieux. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas la même personne que j'ai connu. Je sais que tu ne te souviens de rien, et encore moins de moi, et honnêtement, je te trouves bien plus agréable que ta version adulte… oh, tu ne dois rien comprendre à ce que je raconte, » soupira-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. « Je suis désolé si j'ai donné l'impression de ne pas t'aimer, Sev. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude des enfants et que, enfin… donne moi une autre chance, d'accord ? »

Le garçon le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

« Vous racontez n'importe quoi. » fit-il remarquer.

Harry partit d'un rire contrit.

« Oh, bonhomme, tu es intelligent pour ton âge, mais tu as raison, je raconte n'importe quoi… ce sont des histoires d'adulte. Je vais juste faire tout mon possible pour prendre soin de toi et te ramener à Poudlard en une pièce… et qu'est-ce que tu dirais de commencer par un bon chocolat chaud ? J'ai trouvé du cacao en bas, » fit-il d'un ton enthousiaste. Snape n'aimait pas le chocolat, mais TOUS les enfants adoraient ça, celui-ci ne pouvait tout de même pas échapper à la règle !

Mais Severus hésita.

« Mère ne veut pas que je mange de choses sucrées. Elle dit que ça m'enerve. »

« Eh bien, elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Ca reste entre nous, d'accord ? » fit Harry

A nouveau, Severus ne regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Ses yeux étaient encore rouge, et son expression si misérable qu'Harry fut prit d'une brusque envie de le réconforter. Incapable de résister, il tendit une main pour caresser les cheveux du garçon. Severus ne chercha pas à s'échapper, mais il se raidit sensiblement.

Harry n'insista pas et se leva, tendant une main au garçon pour l'aider à se relever.

« Tu viens ? Rien de tel qu'un chocolat chaud pour se remettre de ses émotions et j'en ai bien besoin aussi, je crois… »

Severus accepta son aide et le regarda d'un air surpris.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je m'inquiète de savoir où nous sommes, ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard, et que je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine, » fit doucement Harry.

Le garçon le regarda, la bouche ouverte. Visiblement, les adultes n'étaient pas sensés dire ce genre de choses… en tout cas pas dans le monde de Severus.

« Allez, viens, » fit Harry avec un sourire. « Peut-être même que j'arriverais à transformer un sucre en shamallow, si je me concentre bien ! »

Les yeux du garçon brillèrent et il le suivit dans l'escalier d'un pas rapide, ses craintes mises en veilleuses pour un moment.

Le shamallow n'était pas si mal réussi, constata Harry devant son bol. McGonagall aurait été fière de lui. Severus, lui, dégustait son chocolat comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais goûté.

« Alors, il est bon ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire.

A sa surprise, le garçon leva légèrement la commissure des lèvres dans une ombre de sourire.

« Oui, mons… Harry, merci, » répondit-il. Puis son front se plissa, et le début de sourire disparut. « Vous n'êtes pas fâché ? »

Harry retint un soupir.

« Non, Sev. Je te le dirais, si je l'étais. Cesse de t'inquiéter, d'accord ? Tu es un petit garçon très poli, même si tu ne ris pas beaucoup à mes blagues ! » fit-il gentiment.

A nouveau, Severus sembla frappé de surprise.

« C'est malpoli, de rire, » dit-il finalement.

« Bien sûr que non, » s'exclama Harry, « Je ris tout le temps, moi, pas vrai ? »

L'air du garçon lui indiqua clairement ce qu'il pensait de ses excès d'exubérance. Bon. Voilà qui expliquait un peu plus l'attitude austère du Snape adulte… Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Harry poussa son bol et se pencha pour regarder le garçon droit dans les yeux.

« Je vais te le répéter une dernière fois ; je vais tout faire pour te protéger et te ramener chez toi, où que ce soit. Mais en attendant, je voudrais que tu me promettes d'obéir à mes règles. »

C'était presque amusant de voir comme le visage du garçon se détendit et se crispa en même temps, songea Harry. Il aurait dû commencer par là depuis longtemps. Le gamin vivait visiblement dans un cadre strict et réglementé, et Harry n'arrêtait pas de bouleverser ses règles sans qu'il sache à quoi s'attendre…

« Premièrement, je veux que tu m'écoutes et que tu fasses ce que je te dis, à tout moment et en particulier si la situation est dangereuse. Si je te dis de te cacher, tu le fais. Si je te dis de ne pas bouger, tu ne bouges pas, et si je te dis de t'enfuir en vitesse, tu devras partir, quelle que soit la situation, c'est compris ? »

Le garçon hocha solennellement la tête. Bon sang, si Snape avait été aussi facile à faire obéir, il ne serait pas ici pour commencer… mais ce n'était pas tout.

« Deuxièmement, je veux que tu me dises ce dont tu as besoin, que ce soit de nourriture, de vêtements, de soins, ou même simplement d'un câlin, » continu a-t-il. Les yeux de Severus s'ouvrirent démesurément. Visiblement, il avait choqué le garçon.

« Je ne suis pas un bébé ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Sûrement pas, » acquiesça Harry. « Tu es un petit garçon de sept ans perdu au milieu de nulle part avec un étranger, loin de sa famille et de ses amis. Si tu te sens triste, ou malheureux, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir à chercher un peu de réconfort. Quand j'avais ton âge, je me souviens que j'essayais toujours d'avoir des câlins avec la maîtresse d'école… elle était plutôt gentille, mais elle ne pouvait pas toujours être là au bon moment. Alors promets moi que tu viendras me voir, si tu en as besoin. »

Mais le garçon secoua farouchement la tête.

« Mère ne voudrait jamais. Père non plus. Ils ont dit à Madame Malkins de ne jamais me toucher. Ils disent que ça rend les enfants pleurnichards. Je ne suis pas pleurnichard ! » fit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Harry dut cacher son sourire derrière sa main.

« Non, tu es probablement la personne la moins pleurnicharde que je connaisse. Mais ça n'a rien à voir, Sev. Tu peux être brave et avoir envie que quelqu'un te prenne dans ses bras quand tu te sens malheureux. C'est mon cas, en tout cas, et je ne pense pas non plus être pleurnichard, » fit remarquer le jeune homme.

Severus ne parut pas convaincu, mais se contenta de détourner le regard.

« Règle suivante, » poursuivit Harry, « tu ne t'éloignes pas hors de portée de voix. Je pense que nous sommes en sécurité ici pour l'instant, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Reste dans la maison, ou autour du jardin. Si tu veux aller plus loin, demande moi de t'accompagner. Si tu vois quoique ce soit de suspect, appelle moi en criant aussi fort que possible. »

Le garçon acquiesça.

« Et n'essaie pas de t'échapper, par pitié, je ne connais même pas cet endroit, il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi. »

Severus eut le bon goût de prendre un air coupable.

« Je suis désolé, » offrit-il de sa petite voix.

Harry lui sourit.

« C'est pardonné. Autre chose, Sev, » fit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, « je veux que tu saches que je ne te ferais pas de mal… pas de coup de ceinture ni de quoique ce soit. je serai vraiment déçu si tu me désobéis ou que tu te mets en danger, mais je ne te frapperais pas. Je trouverais sûrement une punition horrible comme le récurage intensif de la vaisselle, mais je ne lèverais pas la main sur toi, quoique tu fasses. »

Le garçon sembla troublé et sceptique, mais il hocha à nouveau la tête.

« J'aimerai bien que tu m'aides pour les corvées le temps qu'on restera ici, » continua Harry, « mais le restes du temps, fait ce que tu veux. Si tu trouves un jeu qui se joue à deux, je suis partant. Sinon, tache juste de ne pas te faire de mal et de me prévenir de ce que tu fais. Ca te va, pour les règles ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit le garçon.

« Bien, et maintenant, pour les règles qui n'existent plus… » fit Harry avec un sourire malin. « Il est autorisé, et même recommandé de rire, de sourire, de jouer, de chanter, de courir, de te salir et de m'embêter tant que ça reste dans les limites de ma patience. Tu es beaucoup trop calme, Sev, mets-moi les nerfs à vif où je vais mourir d'ennui ici ! » plaisanta-t-il.

Le garçon le regardait d'un air méfiant et calculateur qui rappelait un peu trop bien le professeur de potions.

« Mes parents ne seraient pas d'accord. » argumenta-t-il.

« Eh bien, ils ne sont pas ici, et tu es avec moi. C'est à moi que tu obéis. Et moi, je veux que tu sois agité et bruyant ! Je ne sais pas quel âge ont tes parents, mais on ne peut pas demander à un petit garçon de sept ans d'être aussi sérieux que ça ; ils ne l'étaient sûrement pas à ton âge ! »

Severus sembla méditer la question.

« Je ne crois pas que Père et Mère aient été enfants. » annonça-t-il finalement.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Je suis sûr que si, et qu'ils faisaient plein de bêtises ! Je parie que ta mère volait le maquillage de ta grand mère et s'en barbouillait quand elle avait le dos tourné ! Et que ton père cassait les vitres en lançant des ballons ! »

A nouveau, le garçon sembla considérer la question avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Je ne crois pas que Mère ait fait ça. Mais Père, c'est possible, il casse toujours les vitres. »

Merlin, songea Harry, il n'avait même pas arraché un sourire à Severus. En réalité, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu le garçon sourire réellement depuis le début. Ce gamin était totalement neurasthénique, pas étonnant que Snape soit aussi rigide. Il allait falloir changer tout cela, et vite…

« Et une autre règle, » reprit Harry, « est que les sucreries et le chocolat sont excellentes pour les petits garçons. Ne t'en goinfre pas à t'en rendre malade, mais demande moi et je t'en donnerais. Au goûter, par exemple. D'accord ? »

Severus hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Puis, fixant Harry du regard, il sembla hésiter, la tête penchée.

« J'aime bien le sucre, » confessa-t-il finalement, en se reculant légèrement, comme s'il s'attendait à être réprimandé. « Je peux sortir de table ? »

« Bien-sûr, » fit Harry avec un large sourire. « Va jouer dehors, si tu veux. »

Le garçon hocha la tête et s'enfuit en courant. Décidément, songea le jeune homme en secouant la tête, apprivoiser Sev n'allait pas être facile. Mais cette petite confession était un premier pas… une première marque de confiance. Etrange, quand on savait que Snape détestait tout ce qui était sucré. Jamais de sucre dans son thé ou son café, jamais de pâtisserie, jamais de bonbon au citron… le petit Sev, lui, en raffolait visiblement. Eh bien, il n'allait certainement pas l'en priver, n'en déplaise à papa et maman Snape.

Par la fenêtre, il aperçut le garçon qui semblait occupé à fouiner dans les herbes. Il n'y avait pas grand chose ici pour amuser un enfant, mais Harry avait la vague intuition que les loisirs de Severus etaient de toute façon résolument limités.

Bon, qu'avait-il dit au juste à propos des coquillages ? Ah oui, les faire dégorger… il remplit un saladier d'eau et y laissa les coques. Peut-être pourrait-il chasser un peu, il avait vu des terriers de lapin… l'idée n'était pas très réjouissante, mais il ne pouvait pas nourrir Severus de chocolat et de coquillages éternellement. Que faisait Albus ? Les Mangemorts avaient ils compris que Snape n'était pas de leur côté ? Mieux valait dans ce cas qu'il ait changé d'apparence…

Il ouvrit la fenêtre de la cuisine, et commença à inventorier les travaux qu'il devrait faire cette après midi là. Un peu de ménage dans cette pièce, certainement… et surtout, s'occuper du toit. Au loin, le ciel avait tourné au violet ; un orage se préparait et serait probablement sur eux avant la nuit. Mieux valait ne pas perdre de temps… une heure plus tard, quand la tête de Severus apparut à la fenêtre, il avait fini l'inventaire de la maison, nettoyé la cuisine et la salle à mangé et avait définitivement tiré une croix sur la poudre de cheminette. Quoiqu'il soit arrivé aux habitants de cette maison, ils n'en avaient pas laissé une poignée derrière eux…

« J'ai trouvé ça, » fit Severus en tendant le panier en osier qu'il avait trouvé. Harry y jeta un regard curieux : le panier était rempli de légumes sauvages et de plantes.

« Merlin, tu as trouvé tout ça dans le jardin ? » s'exclama-t-il

« Hum hum, » répondit le garçon. « Il y avait un potager là bas. Il restait des choses. J'ai enlevé les mauvaises herbes, il faudrait arroser un peu. Ces plantes là, c'est pour les brûlures. Celles là, c'est pour le mal de tête. Celle ci c'est pour digérer. Celle la c'est pour les empoisonnements. Celle ci c'est juste de la menthe, mais c'est bon, » conclut il en haussant les épaules.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

« Tu es encore plus pratique qu'un couteau Suisse, définitivement la personne à emmener sur une île déserte ! Ou en l'occurrence, dans un coin de campagne désert, » rectifia-t-il. « Tu es incroyable Sev, ça m'aide énormément, merci ! »

Le garçon eut un petit sourire hésitant.

« Je peux encore en chercher d'autre, mais je pensais que ça irait pour ce soir. C'est meilleur quand c'est frais. Je vais continuer les mauvaises herbes… il y a un pommier là-bas au fond, mais c'est un peu loin. »

Harry jeta un œil dans la direction indiquée. Des arbres fruitiers… il aurait du y penser avant.

« Tu es génial, Sev C'est ta maman qui t'a appris tout ça ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête.

« Mère connaît bien les plantes. On a un potager dans le jardin. Mais il n'est pas aussi joli que celui-ci, » avoua-t-il.

« C'est vraiment chouette ici, pas vrai ? » fit Harry d'un air songeur. « je me demande à qui ça appartient. Dès qu'on sera rentrés, je ferais des recherches… j'aimerai bien revenir ici, c'est vraiment calme. Pour le week end et les vacances… qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Severus cligna des yeux.

« On dirait une vraie maison, » fit-il enfin. « Comme dans les livres. »

Harry sourit. C'était tout à fait ça…

« On pourrait faire une cabane dans un arbre. Et mettre une nouvelle barque dans la crique pour aller pêcher. Et une balançoire, et un hamac pour faire la sieste, là juste entre ces deux arbres, ça serait parfait ! » s'enthousiasma Harry.

« Il y a une petite cabane, là, » fit Severus en désignant le pigeonnier.

« C'est pour les oiseaux… ça serait parfait pour Hedwige ! C'est ma chouette, » ajouta-t-il devant l'air interrogatif de l'enfant.

« Vous avez une chouette ? » demanda le garçon avec de grands yeux

« Oui, une chouette toute blanche et très intelligente. Elle me manque, j'aimerai bien pouvoir lui donner un message pour Dumbledore… mais elle est peut-être en route vers ici. »

« Il y avait une chouette l'autre jour… mais elle était marron, » fit Severus.

« En effet, et elle avait l'air très intelligente aussi, c'est elle qui m'a montré où tu étais !elle a du voir que tu étais blessé. »

« Elle n'a pas arrêté de tourner autour du trou dès que la nuit est tombée, » grommela le garçon. « Elle ne voulait pas partir. »

« Eh bien, on pourra lui faire une place à elle aussi, si elle veut bien revenir, » sourit Harry. « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais bien ajouter ? »

Severus ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Moi ? »

« Oui, toi, » soupira Harry. « Je sais que tu seras probablement furieux après moi quand tu auras retrouvé ton âge normal, mais je voudrais que tu te rappelles… je suis content de pouvoir te connaître un peu, et j'aimerai bien te connaître encore mieux. Alors si tu veux revenir ici plus tard… pour le week end, ou je ne sais pas, je serais content de venir avec toi. »

Severus le regarda longuement, l'air méditatif. Harry semblait sincère, cette fois. L'homme était vraiment trop facile à lire… mais pourquoi voudrait-il passer du temps avec lui ? Père et Mère lui faisaient suffisamment comprendre que le temps des adultes était précieux, et que le gâcher avec un enfant comme lui devait se mériter. Et surtout, Harry n'avait aucune raison de vouloir être avec lui plus souvent. Après tout, il s'était conduit de manière insupportable depuis le début en s'enfuyant, en volant de la nourriture et en pleurant. Il avait même répondu plusieurs fois d'une manière qui lui aurait valu une bonne gifle de la part de ses parents, mais Harry n'avait pas semblé s'en offusquer…

Mais surtout, il était clair que s'il le connaissait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'homme ne l'aimait pas. Il avait dit que son moi adulte l'insultait et ne l'aimait pas… alors quoi ? Harry était vraiment trop incompréhensible de toute façon, peut-être n'y avait-il rien à comprendre.

Les règles qu'il avait donné n'étaient pas très dures à obéir, et Severus devait avouer qu'il aurait bien voulu passer plus de temps ici, dans cette maison. Tout était si calme, si… doux. Comme si plein de gens avaient été heureux ici. A la maison, tout était parfaitement rangé et rien ne traînait, sauf quand Père avait trop bu et tapait partout en jetant des choses dans tous les sens. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il ne restait plus grand chose sur les murs et les meubles… mais ici, tout semblait terriblement… normal.

Une vraie maison, avec un jardin et un potager, une cuisine où les couteaux n'étaient pas cachés, avec des tableaux au mur et une grande cheminée. Et une volière ! Et des renards dans les champs, Severus les avait vu courir.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir au juste pourquoi, mais il se sentait plus en sécurité ici qu'il ne l'avait jamais été à Spinner's end. Si Harry disait vrai et qu'il allait redevenir adulte, alors, il espérait de tout cœur qu'il pourrait venir habiter ici !

Harry tendit une main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, et Severus réussit à ne pas reculer. Il avait bien comprit que l'homme ne cherchait pas à lui faire de mal, mais pourquoi tenait-il absolument à ce que ses cheveux soient aussi en désordre que les siens ?

« Tu me montres ce que tu as fait dans le jardin ? » demanda Harry

Le garçon acquiesça joyeusement, et ils se dirigèrent vers le potager.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussi à faire tout ça en si peu de temps ! » s'exclama Harry « Et tiens, regarde, ce sont des plants de tomate… trouve moi quelques bâtons bien droits et solides, s'il te plait, »

Dès que le garçon fut de retour, il planta les tuteurs en terre et y fixa les tiges des plants à l'aide de ficelle sous le regard fasciné de Severus.

« Comme ça, ils pousseront bien. On va chercher des pommes ? J'ai pris le panier, dis moi si tu trouves autre chose. »

Mais le garçon semblait plus occupé à regarder les insectes qu'à chercher, cette fois. Ce n'était pas nécessaire toutefois, constata Harry en arrivant devant le pommier ; l'arbre croulait sous les fruits.

« Hum, il va falloir en prendre le plus possible, » expliqua-t-il. « J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait de l'orage ce soir, et les pommes seront gâchées. On va prendre tout ce qui est prêt à tomber et on les mettra à sécher dans le cellier. Attrape ! »

En quelques minutes, le panier fut plein, et Severus fut chargé d'aller trouver un autre panier tandis qu'Harry rangeait la première livraison. Ramasser les pommes pouvait être vraiment drôle, décida-t-il quand il se mit à secouer l'arbre, manquant de se faire assommer sous le déluge de pommes. Sans doute les fruits ne leurs serviraient ils pas, mais ils passaient en tout cas un bon moment ! Même Severus semblait prendre plaisir à courir dans tous les sens et à monter sur les branches les plus solides.

« Aide-moi, monte sur mes épaules, je n'arrive pas à attraper celles ci ! » lui cria Harry

Le garçon obéit volontiers, et grimpa facilement sur son dos. Il était vraiment léger pour son âge, constata le jeune homme, il ne pesait presque rien.

« Eh, Sev, » demanda-t-il, prit d'une soudaine intuition, « tu sais monter à cheval ? »

« Quoi ? Oui, mais… »

« Alors accroche toi ! » fit Harry en partant en courant, tenant fermement les genoux du garçon pour l'empêcher de tomber. Severus eut un instant de surprise, avant de trouver son équilibre et de s'accrocher fermement. Le cheval improvisé partit au grand galop, sautant par dessus une souche et hennissant bruyamment. Il fut rapidement récompensé par un grand éclat de rire du petit garçon.

« Plus vite ! Plus vite ! »

Souriant, Harry fut heureux d'obéir. Il avait réussi, il avait faire rire Severus… le garçon semblait enfin avoir oublié ses craintes et criait de joie sur sa monture, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme, essoufflé, ne s'arrête à nouveau sous le pommier.

« Terminus, cow-boy, attrape la branche ! »

Le garçon se balança facilement sur l'arbre, libérant son cheval.

« Tu tiens bien, Sev, » fit Harry en tentant de reprendre son souffle. « Tu montes vraiment à cheval ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête d'un air ravi.

« Oui. Mais c'était encore plus amusant ! »

Harry lui rendit son sourire et lui tendit les bras pour le faire descendre. Quand Severus se jeta spontanément dans ses bras sans hésiter une seconde, le jeune homme sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir. Et une aussi étrange envie de ne pas lâcher le garçon…

Sans défaire son emprise, il se pencha pour ramasser le panier. Puis, Severus calé sur une hanche, il se dirigea vers la maison, avec l'impression tenace et enivrante d'être le roi du monde.


	7. Chapter 7

Réparer le toit

Severus regardait la petite maison se rapprocher, juché sur la hanche d'Harry. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais être là contre le sorcier, sentir sa chaleur et son cœur battre, les bras solides qui l'entouraient et l'empêchaient de tomber… c'était incroyablement bon.

Faire du cheval sur ses épaules avait été vraiment amusant, mais être porté, alors qu'il était fatigué et courbatu, c'était un peu comme si Harry lui avait donné le droit d'être un enfant.

Oh, il était un enfant, il le savait, mais Mère disait toujours que c'était une mauvaise chose et qu'il devait faire de son mieux pour imiter les adultes.

Les enfants étaient d'horribles petites créatures geignardes dont il fallait s'occuper tout le temps et qui ne savaient rien faire tous seuls. Et il n'était pas comme ça, non, c'était juste que la chaleur et l'impression de sécurité que lui procuraient l'homme étaient vraiment, vraiment confortables. Et il ne le lui avait même pas reproché !

Arrivés devant la maison, Harry le déposa par terre.

« On a assez à manger pour ce soir, en tout cas, si seulement on avait des œufs, j'aurais pu faire un gâteau avec ces pommes… »

« Il y a des œufs de mouette, dans les nids, » fit Severus avec espoir, « mais je ne sais pas si ça se mange. »

« Hum. Ca reste à voir. Mais il faudrait que je m'occupe de consolider le toit pour l'instant… J'ai peur que l'orage n'arrive vite. Est-ce que tu pourrais aller ouvrir les fenêtres des chambres et mettre les couvertures à prendre l'air pendant ce temps ? Ca m'aiderait beaucoup, » demanda Harry.

Le gamin hocha la tête et fila dans les chambres d'un pas rapide. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire ; si Snape avait été aussi coopératif, il aurait gagné un temps précieux cette année… le mélange de haine sourde et de mépris qui teintaient son regard quand le Maître des Potions posait les yeux sur lui lui donnait en permanence l'impression d'être un parfait cancre qui venait de faire exploser un chaudron. Le petit Sev, lui… il était méfiant, sauvage, parfois même légèrement hautain, mais il semblait si fragile derrière ses allures de petit adulte. Harry n'ignorait pas que les années que Snape avaient passées à Poudlard ne lui avaient guère laissé de bons souvenirs. N'eut été son rôle d'espion, il n'aurait jamais accepté d'y rester un jour de plus, selon ses propres dires. Mais de toute évidence, sa vie familiale n'avait guère été pus réjouissante…

Tandis qu'il grimpait sur le toit, la boite à outils lévitant à ses côtés, Harry se prit à se demander ce que serait devenu Snape si son enfance avait été différente. S'il n'avait pas été si terrorisé de mal faire, si désespéré de prouver qu'il valait quelque chose. Peut-être pour commencer n'aurait-il pas été tenté de rejoindre les Mangemorts…

C'était trop tard, bien sûr. Mais même si ce n'était qu'une illusion, une petite trêve, Harry se surpris à vouloir faire de cet accident une petite chance pour Sev de vivre ce qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de vivre dans sa vraie vie.

Et étrangement, il voulait aussi offrir cette occasion à Snape. Aussi horrible qu'ait été l'homme avec lui, il avait toujours cherché à le protéger au péril de sa vie, et avec sa nouvelle vision des choses… peut-être Snape était-il juste terriblement anxieux et peu sur de lui sous sa carapace de professeur détestable.

Ou peut-être pas. Mais dans tous les cas… il allait profiter de leur temps pour donner quelques jours de vacances à Sev, et si Snape avait quelque chose à y redire plus tard, il lui demanderait s'il avait apprécié la balade à cheval et s'offrirait des vacances à lui-même !

Quand il eut enfin fini de consolider le toit à grands renforts de sorts, l'orage s'approchait et le ciel s'obscurcissait rapidement.

En bas, Severus jouait dans le jardin, ou plus précisément s'occupait de remettre le potager en état… Merlin, il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne au garçon à _joue_r. Quelques sorts à la cheminée avaient suffit à la remettre en état de marche ; la maison était décidément bien construite et les pierres semblaient décidées à rester en place pour plusieurs siècles.

Satisfait, il rejoignit le garçon.

« Ca te dirait d'aller chercher du bois ? On pourrait faire un feu dans la cheminée ce soir. Les pommes en brochette, c'est bon aussi ! »

Severus hocha la tête.

« Il faudrait changer l'eau des coquillages, » fit remarquer le garçon.

« Oh, ça se change ? d'accord… j'espère juste qu'ils seront vraiment comestibles, on n'a pas grand chose d'autre comme viande. Tu n'as pas trop faim, tu n'as presque rien mangé à midi ? » demanda anxieusement Harry

« Non. Je n'ai jamais faim, » répondit le garçon avec désinvolture.

« Même pour du chocolat ? » taquina le jeune homme. Severus lui fit un petit sourire.

« J'ai toujours faim pour du chocolat, » fit-il. « Mais je n'en mange jamais. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Les épinards. Et les betteraves. Et le chou. Mais je mange quand même, » précisa le garçon

Harry lui sourit, riant intérieurement. Décidément, Sev était bien un petit garçon comme les autres, par certains aspects… Posant une main sur son épaule, il se dirigea vers le fond du jardin.

Quelques allers-retours plus tard, le panier à bois était suffisamment plein pour alimenter une belle flambée pendant plusieurs jours. Plutôt inutile, bien sûr, songea Harry, mais tous ces petits travaux les occupait agréablement. Malgré tout, il devrait songer à chercher de l'aide si Dumbledore ne les avait toujours pas retrouvés demain…

Ils mangèrent de bonne heure, fatigués par les activités de la journée. Les coquillages, cuits à la poêle, se révélèrent très bons même sans sauce, et le pot au feu sans viande que prépara Harry fut salué à l'unanimité. Les pommes cuites dans les braises avec un peu de cannelle firent office de dessert et tous deux estimèrent que ce repas valait tous les restaurants du monde.

Les deux sorciers baillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire quand ils eurent fini la vaisselle, et ils montèrent ensemble dans leurs chambres, satisfaits de leur journée et prêts à dormir d'une traite jusqu'au lendemain.

Harry changea les vêtements du garçon en pyjama et le borda dans son lit, les grands yeux noirs suivant attentivement ses gestes. Il ne put toutefois manquer la grimace que fit le garçon en se glissant entre les draps, comme si le mouvement le faisait souffrir.

Inquiet, il se pencha sur lui.

« Sev, tu as mal quelque part ? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

« Un peu. »

« Où ça ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Partout, » avoua le garçon en baissant les yeux.

« Partout ? mais depuis quand ? pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« J'ai mal depuis ce matin, » répondit le garçon. « C'est juste… » Il haussa les épaules.

« Sev ! Tu dois me dire ce genre de choses ! » protesta Harry « Ce sont les règles tu te rappelles ? »

Le garçon se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« Désolé, monsieur. C'est juste que c'est… c'est normal après… » il fit un vague geste de la main, comme pour mimer celui de jeter un sort.

« Normal après quoi ? » demanda Harry, avant de brusquement comprendre. « Oh, Merlin, le petrificus. Ne jamais en jeter à un enfant… Tu dois avoir des crampes partout ; oh Sev je suis désolé, je ne voulais vraiment pas ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit plus tôt ? »

Le garçon sembla effaré.

« Parce que ça ne sert à rien de se plaindre d'une punition, » dit-il enfin.

Harry sentit son cœur chavirer. Merlin. Severus croyait qu'il l'avait puni en le faisant souffrir de cette façon… pour quel genre de sadique le prenait-il ?

« Sev, personne ne punit un enfant de cette façon ! » protesta-t-il.

« Mère le fait, » répondit le garçon sans se démonter.

Cette fois, Harry se glaça. Il soupçonnait déjà maman Snape d'être une mère stricte et impitoyable, mais cela dépassait les bornes. S'installant face à Severus, il le pris par le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Elle a tort, Sev. C'est mal. Aussi mal que la façon dont ton père te corrige… il y a plein de façons de punir un enfant ; en l'envoyant au coin, en lui faisant faire des corvées supplémentaires ou en le privant de dessert, par exemple. Et s'il s'agit vraiment d'une grosse bêtise, je suppose qu'une fessée ne peut pas faire de mal… mais ce que fait ta mère, Severus, c'est bien trop dur pour un petit garçon. Ca serait déjà excessif pour une personne adulte… tu comprends ? Ils n'ont pas le droit de te punir ainsi, c'est injuste et cruel. »

Les yeux du garçon se mirent à briller tandis qu'il répondait d'une voix tremblante :

« Les adultes font ce qu'ils veulent. C'est comme ça. Une fois, quand Mère était partie, Père m'a enfermé à la cave après m'avoir puni et il m'a oublié. C'est Mme Malkins qui m'a retrouvé, et elle n'était pas contente… mais Père lui a dit de se mêler de ses affaires, et Mère a dit que c'était de ma faute de toute façon si je m'étais mal conduit. Et qu'ils n'avaient pas à être juste avec moi parce que je suis leur fils et qu'ils font ce qu'ils veulent, et que je les remercierai plus tard. »

« Je ne crois pas, non, » murmura Harry. « Les parents ont le droit de punir leurs enfants s'ils font des bêtises, mais s'ils les punissent trop fort, Sev, ce sont eux qui font des bêtises. Et ce sont eux qui devraient être punis. Tu ne leur appartiens pas, tu es un petit garçon, mais tu es aussi une personne à part entière. Etre leur fils, ça veut dire qu'ils ont le droit de te punir parfois, oui, mais surtout de te protéger, de prendre soin de toi, de t'apprendre des choses et de t'aider à grandir… et te frapper avec une ceinture ou avec un sort, ce n'est pas la bonne façon. Et encore moins t'oublier à la cave. » fit-il d'un ton ferme.

« Mais… vous l'avez fait, » fit remarquer Severus

« Oui, et j'en suis désolé, » s'excusa Harry. « J'avais complètement oublié que c'était dangereux pour un enfant et je ne savais pas que c'était toi que je visais… je n'aurais jamais fait ça exprès, Sev, je te le jure. Ce n'était pas une punition ni quoique ce soit. J'ai juste… fait une bêtise. Moi, pas toi. »

Le garçon le regarda longuement, visiblement partagé entre le scepticisme et l'étonnement à ces révélations.

« Les adultes ne font pas de bêtises ? » fit-il timidement

Harry soupira.

« Si, la preuve. Maintenant ne bouge pas, je vais essayer quelques sorts de soin… c'est vraiment dommage que je n'aie pas de potion, mais il faudra faire sans. Ta cheville va mieux ? »

Le garçon acquiesça, visiblement soulagé par les sorts de soin.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Sev, » murmura à nouveau Harry. « Je veux que tu me dises si tu as encore mal, quoique ce soit, d'accord ? C'est important que je sache. »

Le garçon sembla hésiter à dire quelque chose, puis il hocha simplement la tête et se remit sous les draps, laissant échapper un léger soupir de soulagement.

Il était vraiment mignon, songea Harry… et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au départ, terriblement attachant.

Cette fois, quand il passa une main dans ses cheveux, Severus ne recula pas. Il lui sembla même que le petit garçon dont les paupières se fermaient déjà s'appuyait contre sa main, comme pour faire durer la caresse. Attendri malgré lui, Harry resta quelques instants à ses côtés à lui caresser ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que l'enfant dorme à poings fermés. Puis il ferma les volets et sorti à pas feutrés pour regagner sa propre chambre.

C'était étrange, songea-t-il, cette responsabilité qu'il sentait peser sur ses épaules en présence du garçon. Tout le temps, en fait… il était responsable de ses élèves à Poudlard, bien sûr, mais ce n'était que le temps d'un cours et les étudiants étaient assez âgés pour veiller sur eux même. Severus, même s'il avait techniquement l'âge d'être son père, était à présent un petit garçon de sept ans angoissé et nerveux, près à se jeter la tête la première dans un trou pour s'échapper, et qui pouvait se blesser à chaque instant s'il n'y prenait pas garde. Il avait de la chance que le garçon soit aussi autonome… mais la façon dont il le regardait, dont il dépendait de lui… c'était à la froid effrayant et exaltant. Comme s'il avait à la fois tous les pouvoirs et les responsabilités sur cette petite vie…

Il s'assombrit à cette pensée. Visiblement, c'était aussi ce que pensaient les parents de Severus. Comment pouvait on traiter un enfant de cette façon ? Sev semblait doté d'un fort caractère, mais il était obéissant et ne se plaignait jamais, il faisait tout pour se rendre utile et se faire oublier… Merlin, il ne savait même pas jouer !

Les Dursleys n'avaient jamais été tendres avec lui, mais ils l'avaient été avec Dudley, il avait toujours su que les choses ne devaient pas nécessairement être ainsi… Severus lui semblait convaincu que les adultes étaient des tyrans sans pitié qui ne supportaient les enfants que dans l'espoir qu'ils deviennent rapidement adulte.

Eh bien, il lui restait une journée pour changer cela… Oh, Snape allait sûrement le détester pour cela. Mais s'il pouvait se retenir de crier pendant quelques minutes, Harry était bien décidé à avoir une conversation avec lui. De toute évidence, il y avait plus à voir que le Maitre des Potions, et de toute évidence ils partageaient plus de choses qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé…

Le jeune homme sortit un livre qu'il avait trouvé dans la salle à manger, et allumant sa lampe de chevet, il entreprit de se renseigner sur les plantes comestibles. Severus était rudement efficace, mais il aurait bien aimé prouver au gamin qu'il pouvait aussi servir à quelque chose…

La nuit s'assombrit un peu plus avec l'arrivée de l'orage, les nuages noirs cachant la lune et les étoiles. Quelques gouttes vinrent s'écraser sur le carreau et l'instant d'après un éclair vint zébrer le ciel, illuminant la chambre. Le grondement du tonnerre, amplifié par la mer, fit trembler les meubles de la pièce.

Harry se leva et vint s'accouder à la fenêtre pour observer le spectacle, heureux de ne pas être dehors. Par chance, la maison était solide et le toit suffisamment consolidé… dehors, la pluie tombait à torrent, pliant les herbes et les branches. Il avaient bien fait de rentrer les pommes, songea-t-il, l'orage semblait vraiment violent… les éclairs étaient magnifiques, mais les coups de tonnerre étaient si puissants qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Il n'avait jamais aimé l'orage, même à Poudlard où il se sentait en sécurité. Quand il était petit, dans son placard, il pensait toujours qu'un monstre encore plus gros que Vernon tentait de défoncer les escaliers…

Il sursauta. Severus ! La chambre du garçon donnait sur la mer, là où l'orage était le plus violent, le bruit l'avait sûrement réveillé !

En un bond, Harry fut dans le couloir et ouvrit le plus délicatement possible la porte de l'autre chambre. Un éclair illumina la pièce, révélant la petite forme du garçon roulé en boule sous les couvertures.

« Lumos, » murmura Harry en se précipitant vers le lit.

« Severus ? Tu m'entends ? » demanda-t-il en écartant légèrement les couvertures, révélant le petit visage contracté du garçon.

« Sev, tout va bien, je suis là, » continua Harry en lui caressant les cheveux. « C'est juste de l'orage, tu es à l'abris. »

Il s'allongea à ses cotés, une main sur son épaule. Il tremblait, constata-t-il, tous ses muscles semblaient crispés…

« Sev ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau. Le garçon n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais pris sur lui pour répondre.

« Je… je sais bien qu'il… qu'il n'y a… personne… » fit-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Il n'y a que moi, Sev, tout va bien, » le rassura Harry. « C'est l'orage, tu te rappelles ? C'est pour ça qu'on a rentré les pommes et que j'ai réparé le toit. Il est sur nous maintenant, mais on ne craint rien, la maison est solide. Tu veux qu'on aille voir à la fenêtre ? »

Mais le garçon secoua la tête, les yeux entrouverts. Il semblait prit entre un cauchemar et la réalité de l'orage qui grondait.

« Il… il ne peut pas savoir que je suis là, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il tout bas

« Qui ça, Sev ? » fit doucement Harry

« Père, il ne peut pas venir ? » Le tonnerre gronda, et le garçon se recroquevilla un peu plus. « Il ne peut pas rentrer même s'il tape très fort sur les murs ? »

Décidément, songea Harry, Snape et lui avaient vraiment plus d'une chose en commun…

« Non, il ne peut pas, ce n'est que l'orage, je te promet. Et même s'il pouvait, je ne le laisserais pas. » fit-il de sa voix la plus apaisante. Il lui sembla que le garçon s'était un peu détendu, mais une seconde plus tard un coup de vent ouvrit les volets avec fracas tandis qu'un éclair illuminait la pièce. Harry lui-même sursauta, et Severus fit un bond sur son lit, tentant de s'écarter au plus vite de la fenêtre.

Harry le cueillit dans ses bras et à sa grande surprise, le petit garçon vint s'y blottir, visiblement trop terrorisé et endormi pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

« Tu sais quoi, Sev, » fit doucement Harry en le serrant contre lui, « on va aller dormir dans ma chambre. Il y aura moins de bruit et les volets tiennent bien. Tu veux ? »

Severus hocha frénétiquement la tête contre sa poitrine, ses mains crispées sur son pyjama. Il marmonna quelques phrases inarticulées, le visage enfouis dans la chemise d'Harry, et se laissa porter sans ouvrir les yeux de l'autre côté du couloir.

Arrivé dans sa chambre Harry hésita un instant… devait-il changer un fauteuil en lit pour le petit garçon ? Mais Severus ne semblait pas décidé à le lâcher, et le jeune homme décida que son lit double ferait l'affaire, au moins jusqu'à ce que l'enfant soit calmé. Il s'enfouit sous les couvertures en prenant soin de ne pas écraser son petit fardeau et rabattit les couvertures sur eux.

Severus tremblait moins à présent, constata-t-il quand il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui. Il était si petit et frêle… comme lui à son âge.

« Ca va mieux ? » murmura-t-il

Le garçon hocha la tête.

« Je n'ai pas peur de l'orage, » répondit-il faiblement

Harry sourit dans les cheveux du garçon.

« De quoi as-tu peur, alors ? »

« Ca fait le même bruit que Père quand il tape partout. Quand il a bu. Et il me trouve toujours… »

Harry serra un peu plus le garçon contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, Sev, ça doit être horrible. »

« Mère dit qu'il vaut mieux qu'il me trouve moi qu'elle. Que je peux faire de la magie ac-ac-accidentelle si je veux, mais que si elle lui jette un sort, les Aurors viendront et la mettront en prison ! »

Le jeune homme sentit une vive bouffée de haine pour Eileen Snape monter en lui. C'était donc comme ça que cette femme défendait son fils ? Qu'on lui parle encore de l'instinct maternel ! Sa mère à lui était peut être morte, mais elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui…

« Les Aurors ne mettront pas ta maman en prison, Sev. Ton père, peut-être… »

Severus grommela quelque chose tout bas, et Harry crut comprendre « C'est dommage… »

Il ne pouvait certainement pas contredire le garçon.

« Et puis je suis là pour toi, » continua Harry. « Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air comme ça, mais je suis un sorcier très puissant. J'ai battu plusieurs fois le plus terrible des sorciers et… je suis professeur à Poudlard. »

Merlin, si Snape avait entendu cette tirade, il se serait sûrement fendu d'un de ses petits ricanements méprisant. _Un sorcier très puissant, M. Potter ? Oh, vraiment ?_

_Eh bien pour l'instant, tu es agrippé à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage parce que tu as peur de l'orage et de ton père, vieille chauve-souris, alors épargne moi les sarcasmes,_ répondit-il à la petite voix dans sa tête.

Severus, lui, semblait l'avoir écouté et avait légèrement relevé la tête.

« Et je me suis aussi battu avec un dragon. En fait, je lui ai volé son œuf. C'était une dragonne très dangereuse… et je ne laisserai personne venir voler Severus dans mon lit ! »

« Vous vous êtes vraiment battu contre un dragon ? » demanda le garçon, l'air émerveillé.

« Certainement, » reprit Harry. « C'était pour le tournois des Trois Sorciers, à Poudlard… cette année là, je n'aurais pas du pouvoir participer, j'étais trop petit, mais quelqu'un s'est arrangé pour mettre mon nom dans la coupe de feu. Alors… »

Et tandis qu'il poursuivait son récit, Harry sentit le garçon se détendre doucement, oubliant l'orage, tout à l'histoire. Il s'endormit bien avant qu'il n'arrive à la fin de la troisième tache, ce pour quoi le jeune homme fût reconnaissant. Il doutait qu'un meurtre et la renaissance d'un mort vivant soit la meilleure histoire pour endormir un garçon de sept ans.

Il veilla jusqu'à ce que l'orage soi passé, incapable de dormir. Etait-ce à cause de la petite forme blottie contre lui, de la respiration calme et lente, ou parce qu'il se sentait pris d'un soudain besoin d'être sur que rien ne viendrait menacer l'enfant dans son sommeil ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne s'endormit que bien plus tard, le menton posé sur les cheveux de Severus.

Ce fût un changement dans cette respiration contre sa poitrine qui le réveilla le lendemain matin. Severus se réveillait doucement, étirant ses muscles… il ouvrit enfin les yeux, et croisa le regard ensommeillé d'Harry.

Pendant une instant, il resta comme tétanisé, tout juste capable d'émettre un faible « hu ? »

Puis il fit un bond dans le lit, s'éloignant le plus possible d'Harry, l'air aussi horrifié qu'aurait eut le professeur s'il s'était réveillé à ses côtés… non, ne pas penser à ça, surtout pas à ça, songea Harry.

« Bien dormi, Sev ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

« Je… je… » le garçon resta à le regarder, bouche bée, hésitant visiblement entre une large panoplie d'émotions.

« L'orage est parti, » fit Harry du ton le plus naturel qu'il put. « Je vais préparer le déjeuner, va faire un tour à la salle de bain pendant ce temps, si tu veux. »

Le garçon s'enfuit plus qu'il ne sortit de la pièce, sous le regard amusé d'Harry. Ce n'était probablement pas l'appel de la nature qui le faisait galoper…

Quant Severus le rejoint en bas quelques minutes plus tard, il ne semblait pas avoir résolu son conflit interne.

« De la compote de pomme, du lait en poudre, des toasts… ça te va pour le déjeuner ? » demanda doucement Harry.

« Oui monsieur… je… » Severus hésita un instant, fixant résolument le plancher des yeux. « Je suis désolé pour cette nuit. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Sev, » le rassura Harry. « Moi aussi j'avais peur de l'orage à ton âge. C'est normal. Assieds toi et mange avant que ça ne refroidisse. »

Il se servit une tasse de thé et vint s'asseoir en face du garçon. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un instant, avant qu'Harry ne prenne à nouveau la parole à contrecœur.

« Ce matin, on pourra faire ce qu'on voudra. Jouer dans le jardin, par exemple. Mais ce midi, si nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles… il faudra que nous nous décidions à partir. »

Le garçon leva aussitôt les yeux, visiblement paniqué.

« Où ça ? »

« Je pensais transplaner en longeant la côte jusqu'à ce que je trouve un village, quelque chose qui pourrait nous apprendre où nous sommes. Dans le doute, il est difficile de transplaner d'un endroit inconnu. Surtout avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Vous m'emmenez ? » demanda le garçon d'une voix hésitante.

« Bien sur, que je t'emmène ! Je ne vais pas te laisser seul ici, » répondit Harry

A sa grande surprise, Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne dérangerai rien vous savez, je ne ferai rien de mal, » argumenta le petit garçon

Harry sourit.

« Tu n'aimes pas transplaner, pas vrai ? Moi non plus, pour tout dire, mais c'est indispensable pour cette fois, j'en ai peur. »

Severus parut dépité.

« Même pour quelques jours ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Puis, voyant l'air intrigué d'Harry : « J'aimerai bien rester ici plus longtemps. »

Harry reposa sa tasse, confus.

« Oh. Mais tu dois être pressé de retrouver ta maison et… » ta famille ? non, après ce qu'il avait appris ces derniers jours, il doutait que Severus soit pressé de rentrer chez lui. Et cette pensée avait quelque chose de dérangeant.

Le garçon lui adressa un regard suppliant, les mains serrées sur son bol.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser seul, Sev, ça ne serait pas raisonnable. Tu pourrais te blesser, il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi. »

Vaincu, le garçon baissa le regard et reprit son repas, l'air morose. Harry soupira. Si seulement il pouvait dire à Severus que tout irait bien… mais il ignorait comment le professeur serait reçu à Poudlard, que ce soit sous cette apparence ou sa forme adulte. Mais il ne le laisserait pas tomber, non, en aucun cas…

La matinée passa paisiblement, à s'occuper du jardin, mais Severus s'était à nouveau enfermé dans le silence. Quand le soleil fut au dessus d'eux, Harry prépara un dernier repas qu'ils mangèrent l'estomac noué sur la petite table de la cuisine.

« Cet endroit va me manquer, à moi aussi, » confia le jeune homme avec un soupir.

« On pourrait peut-être rester ? » demanda Severus avec espoir.

« Désolé, mon grand, il faut vraiment qu'on parte. Mais je te promet qu'on reviendra ici, si tu le veux bien. »

Severus hocha la tête avec un pauvre sourire.

« Et la prochaine fois, » ajouta Harry, « j'amènerai plein de chocolat et de sucreries. Tu pourras en manger autant que tu voudras. »

Le garçon sourit à nouveau, mais il ne semblait gère convaincu.

Traînant les pieds, tous deux firent la vaisselle et prirent un soin particulier à ranger la maison. Qui savait quand ils y reviendraient, s'ils revenaient jamais ? Harry sentit une vague nostalgie l'envahir alors qu'il refermait les volets des chambres. Bon sang, ils n'avaient été là qu'une poignée de jours, mais l'endroit était si paisible, si… heureux. Severus aussi l'avait sentit.

Quand il rejoignit le garçon dehors, il était clair que celui ci faisait son possible pour paraître brave et ne rien laisser paraître de son angoisse. Sans un mot, Harry le prit par la main. Severus ne chercha pas à se dérober, et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la petite plage où ils avaient péché les coquillages la veille. Un dernier regard en arrière, et la petite maison si accueillante disparu derrière eux.

Harry soupira.

« Sev, avant que l'on parte, je tenais à te dire que j'ai beaucoup apprécié ces quelques jours avec toi… j'aimerai qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître, dans le futur. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi. Et je serais toujours là pour toi, tu t'en souviendras ? »

Le garçon hocha solennellement la tête.

« Merci, » fit-il d'une petite voix.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'attira contre lui.

« C'est parti, » murmura-t-il. Un instant plus tard, ils apparaissaient à quelques centaines de mètres de là, sur la pointe qu'il avait visé. Puis encore un peu plus loin, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Severus peser contre lui.

« On fait une pause ? » demanda-t-il.

Le garçon secoua la tête. Sans un mot, Harry se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras, et Severus s'installa presque naturellement contre lui, les jambes passées autour de sa taille. Il était si léger… refusant d'y penser, le jeune homme reprit son chemin. Il lui fallut de longues minutes encore avant d'apercevoir enfin les premiers toits de ce qui semblait être un village le long de la côte.

« On y est presque, mon grand, » murmura-t-il au garçon. « Encore un effort. »

Il transplana aux abords du village, à couvert des arbres. Impossible pour l'instant de savoir si l'endroit était peuplé de moldus ou de sorciers… Il déposa doucement Severus sur ses pieds, et lui pris la main pour rejoindre la route.

« Si on nous pose des questions, tu es mon petit frère, d'accord ? » souffla-t-il au garçon qui hocha la tête, visiblement impressionné.

Et il y avait de quoi, dut admettre Harry. Autour d'eux, tout avait un aspect étrange qu'il n'arrivait pas précisément à identifier. La route, les clôtures, les gens qu'ils apercevaient de loin… ils parvinrent enfin dans les rues du village, sous les regards intrigués mais non hostiles des gens. Remarquant une épicerie, il s'approcha de la vitrine. Au moins, tout était écrit en anglais, remarqua-t-il avec soulagement. Une pile de journaux du jour attendait sur un présentoir, et Harry en saisit un ; avec un peu de chance un journal régional…

Il fut aussitôt satisfait : ils étaient bien en Ecosse, sur la cote ouest, en terrain connu ! Rejoindre Poudlard serait un jeu d'enfant ! Mais le soulagement d'Harry fut de courte durée ; son regard glissa à la date du jour et il se figea aussitôt, le cœur battant. Fébrile, il chercha un autre journal des yeux, puis un autre… non, c'était impossible !

Prenant Severus par la main, il s'avança vers l'épicière qui les regarda entrer avec un sourire mi-distant, mi-chaleureux.

« Bonjour, » commença-t-il, « je m'excuse de vous déranger, pourriez vous m'indiquer la date d'aujourd'hui ? »

« Quinze septembre, mon garçon, » répondit elle.

Harry hocha la tête.

« De quelle année ? » fit-il innocemment.

L'épicière lui jeta un regard méfiant.

« 1967, comme depuis neuf mois, » répondit elle.

Harry sentit la pièce tourner autour de lui. Dans sa main, une autre petite main s'était crispée, et son regard chercha automatiquement les yeux noirs du garçon.

A ses côtés, Severus avait un pas en arrière et l'observait d'un air confus et trahi.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry sera plus fort la main du garçon. Pas question qu'il ne s'enfuit maintenant… Merlin, mais que se passait-il ?

Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'épicière.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? »

La femme lui jeta un regard ennuyé.

« Non, mon gars. Autre chose ? »

Harry la fixa du regard pendant quelques secondes. Pas la moindre once de malhonnêteté ou de mensonge dans ces yeux… elle disait la vérité, il le savait déjà. Merlin… où était-il tomber ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'en être sûr. Forçant un sourire sur son visage, il battit en retraite.

« Non, merci. Plus tard peut-être. »

Sans lâcher la main de Severus, il se précipita à nouveau hors du village, jusque sous les arbres, à l'abri des regards. Vérifiant que personne ne les avait suivis, il se tourna vers le garçon :

« Tu ne vas pas chercher à t'enfuir si je te lâche ? »

Severus secoua la tête.

« Bien. » Harry lâcha la main du garçon qui la replia aussitôt contre sa poitrine pour la masser. Hum, il avait peut-être serré un peu fort.

« Ecoute, Sev, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je dois en avoir le cœur net. »

Le garçon lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

« Vous m'avez bien eu. On n'est pas dans le futur, » fit-il d'un ton rancunier. « Vous allez me ramener chez moi ? »

« Pas tout de suite, » répondit Harry. « Je ne comprends pas, je ne t'ai pas menti, je te le jure… je viens bien de 1999 et il n'y a aucune raison valable pour que j'aie atterri dans une autre année ! »

Severus l'observa pendant un long moment, avant de soupirer et de s'asseoir par terre.

« Je sais. »

« Tu sais quoi ? » lui demanda Harry, effaré.

« Que vous y croyez. Vous êtes un peu bizarre, mais je sais que vous ne mentez pas. »

« Merci, » fit le jeune homme avec une grimace, hésitant entre l'indignation et le rire. « Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, » ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant à côté du garçon.

Tous deux ruminèrent un instant leurs pensées en silence.

« Sev, tu me fais confiance ? » demanda enfin Harry.

A nouveau, Severus l'étudia en silence.

« Je suppose, » dit-il finalement.

Harry réprima une grimace ; il faudrait bien que cela suffise.

« Je vais transplaner à Poudlard, aussi près que possible, et demander à voir le directeur. Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible, et je ne sais pas encore qui je vais rencontrer avant d'y arriver… mais je dois t'emmener avec moi et tu ne devras pas dire aux gens qui tu es avant que je te le dise, tu comprends ? »

« hum hum » répondit Severus. « Je dois faire semblant d'être votre frère ? »

« C'est ça, » acquiesça Harry. Il avait vraiment de la chance que le gamin soit intelligent… « Et pour ça, ce serait bien de commencer à me tutoyer. »

Le garçon hésita un instant avant de se lancer, évitant le regard du jeune homme.

« Vous… tu ne pourrais pas plutôt être mon père ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse

Il y avait tant d'espoir dans la question qu'Harry sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Je suis un peu trop jeune pour que ça soit vraisemblable, Sev, » répondit-il. « Mais ça sera tout comme, d'accord ? »

Severus hocha la tête.

« Nos prénoms restent les mêmes, mais jusqu'à ce qu'on ait réglé cette histoire, mieux vaudrait changer nos noms… la famille Potter est déjà connue, le tienne aussi sûrement… que dirais-tu d'Evans ? Severus Evans, tu crois que tu peux y arriver ? »

Le garçon regarda un instant dans le vide, sans doute pour se répéter le nom, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

« Ca ira, je crois. »

« Tu as déjà été à Poudlard ? »

Severus secoua la tête.

« Tu verras, c'est assez impressionnant, c'est un grand château, avec un lac… on va sans doute voir Hagrid, c'est un demi géant. Et peut-être aussi des centaures… il ne faudra pas avoir peur, il ne t'arrivera rien de mal. Je resterais avoir toi tout le temps. »

« Je ne suis pas peureux, » grogna le garçon.

Harry sourit.

« Non, tu es même très courageux. J'ai de la chance d'être tombé sur toi, vraiment, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu avais été n'importe quel autre petit garçon. Tu es vraiment extraordinaire, tu sais ça ? »

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent. Il secoua la tête, mais plus d'étonnement que pour répondre à la question.

« Tu te sens prêt à y aller ? » demanda Harry en se levant.

Severus se leva aussi, puis hésita un instant.

« Vous n'allez pas me laisser là-bas, pas vrai ? »

Le jeune homme lui tendit une main.

« Non, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Promis. »

Avec un hochement de tête solennel, le garçon prit la main tendue et s'approcha. Harry passa un bras sur ses épaules et se concentra, visant la clairière près de la hutte d'Hagrid et priant pour qu'elle ait toujours existé…

Une seconde plus tard, il fut rassuré. Les arbres semblaient légèrement différents, mais ce n'était guère surprenant. Le chemin, en revanche, se trouvait toujours là et il pouvait voir la hutte d'Hagrid à quelques centaines de mètres devant eux.

Un coup d'œil à Severus lui assura qu'il était également arrivé en un seul morceau.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Je crois, » répondit le garçon. « C'est ici, Poudlard ? »

« Oui. Tu vois le château, là-bas, derrière les arbres ? »

Severus scruta la silhouette sombre qui se détachait sur le ciel bleu.

« C'est grand, » souffla-t-il.

« Très, » confirma Harry en souriant. « On y va ? »

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le château, et ce fut au tour du garçon de serrer la main d'Harry plus fort que nécessaire ; en particulier quand ils arrivèrent en vue de la cabane d'Hagrid et qu'un énorme chien s'avança vers eux en aboyant.

Harry sortit sa baguette et s'interposa mécaniquement entre lui et Severus, sans pour autant lâcher le garçon, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette massive et familière ne sorte de la hutte et ne rappelle le chien.

« Fifi ! Vient ici ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore trouvé ? »

Il aperçut les deux sorciers qui se tenaient à quelques pas de là et plissa les yeux. Il paraissait plus jeune que le Hagrid qu'Harry connaissait, mais toujours aussi impressionnant avec sa carrure et sa barbe touffue.

« Vous êtes qui ? D'où venez-vous ? » lança le demi-géant en prenant le chien par le collier.

« Harry et Severus Evans, » annonça Harry. C'était plutôt étrange et assez désagréable de devoir se présenter à Hagrid comme un inconnu… mais il n'avait guère le choix. « Nous sommes venus voir le professeur Dumbledore. C'est très urgent. »

Hagrid sembla méditer les informations pendant un moment.

« Et vous ne pouviez pas venir par cheminette ? »

« C'est confidentiel, » fit Harry.

« Il vous attends, le professeur ? Il ne m'a rien dit, » fit Hagrid, soupçonneux.

« Non, il ne nous attend pas. C'est une urgence, » répété la jeune homme. « C'est vraiment important, Hagrid. S'il vous plait, pourriez vous l'informez que nous sommes là ? »

Hagrid grommela quelque chose, avant de se tourner vers sa hutte.

« Fifi, garde les. »

Harry avala difficilement sa salive sous le regard du chien.

« Ca va, Sev ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le garçon.

« Oui, » répondit-il. « On va vraiment voir Dumbledore ? »

« Je l'espère, en tout cas. »

« Mère… » Severus hésita. « Mère dit que c'est un vieux fou. »

« Eh bien, elle se trompe, le professeur Dumbledore est quelqu'un de très sage. Si quelqu'un peut nous aider, c'est lui. » assura Harry.

« Nous aider à quoi ? » demanda gravement Severus.

Harry resta un instant interdit.

« A rentrer, bien sûr ! »

« Rentrer à la maison ? Tu ne peux pas transplaner ? »

« Non, je veux dire, oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, » tenta d'expliquer Harry. Le garçon leva un sourcil ironique. D'accord, d'accord, il ne tenait pas le bon bout…

« Ecoute, il faut commencer par savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, et pour ça, nous avons besoin d'aide, » dit-il finalement.

« Moi, ça me va très bien comme ça, » murmura Severus.

« Tu n'as quand même pas envie de rester toute ta vie dans la petite maison coincé avec moi ? » demanda Harry.

Le garçon l'observa d'un air critique, avant de hausser les épaules.

« Tu n'es pas si mal. En tout cas mieux que… » il ne finit pas sa phrase et détourna le regard. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Mieux que papa et maman Snape, probablement… ce n'était pas bien difficile.

« Ecoute, Sev, quoiqu'il en soit, je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, pas même… »

Il fut interrompu par le retour d'Hagrid qui sortit de sa hutte l'air soudain plus aimable.

« Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau. Vous pouvez utiliser ma cheminée, » dit-il avec un geste vers la cabane.

« Merci beaucoup, vous nous sauvez la vie, » fit Harry avec reconnaissance. Le géant se mit à rougir et grommela quelque mots en les suivant dans la hutte.

« Prévenez moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, » dit-il finalement alors que les deux sorciers disparaissaient dans les flammes vertes.

Après tout, ils avaient des têtes sympathiques. Il aurait peut-être du leur donner quelques biscuits pour la route…

Le bureau du directeur n'avait pas beaucoup changé en trente ans, constata Harry en pénétrant dans la pièce familière. Dumbledore, en revanche, semblait sensiblement plus jeune, son visage moins marqué. Ses yeux, eux, étaient toujours les mêmes, bleus et perçants.

Serrant severus contre lui pour le rassurer, il s'approcha du bureau en bois.

« Bonjour, professeur, merci de nous avoir reçu si vite. »

« Bonjour, messieurs Evans. Hagrid m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence, et j'avoue être curieux de savoir ce qui vous amène, » répondit aimablement le directeur.

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Ca n'allait pas être simple…

« Avant tout, professeur, pouvez-vous m'assurer que cette discussion restera confidentielle ? »

Une étincelle passa dans les yeux de Dumbledore.

« Certainement, si tel est votre souhait. En supposant bien sûr que ce que vous allez me raconter ne relève pas du Ministère… »

« C'est difficile à dire, » répondit Harry, « mais il serait extrêmement préjudiciable que qui que ce soit, et en particulier le ministère, soit au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Notre situation est… compliquée. »

« Je vous écoute, » fit calmement Dumbledore.

Harry soupira.

« J'espère que vous avez du temps devant vous, car l'histoire risque d'être longue… même si les faits sont somme toute assez simple. Il y a quelques jours, Severus et moi avons été pris dans une attaque de Mangemorts. »

« Une attaque ? » demanda aussitôt le directeur. « Où a t elle eu lieu ? »

Harry eut un geste vague.

« A Poudlard, en réalité. Mais vous allez devoir entendre la suite de mon histoire pour comprendre. »

Dumbledore acquiesça, toute son attention portée sur le jeune homme. Une bonne chose, songea Harry, il allait lui falloir toute l'intelligence et la compréhension de l'homme pour se sortir de cette situation.

« Cette attaque était destinée à me tuer ou à me kidnapper, et j'ai du m'enfuir de Poudlard. Le seul moyen de sortir était la cheminée de la salle commune de serpentard, et vous m'avez assuré que le professeur Snape ferait diversion pour m'aider à m'échapper. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre, » interrompit Dumbledore. « Vous me parlez d'une attaque qui aurait eu lieu il y a quelques jours, ici même, d'un professeur que je ne connais pas et d'une discussion que nous aurions eu… n'oubliez vous pas un élément indispensable de votre histoire, monsieur Evans ? »

Le sourire en coin de Dumbledore fit soupirer Harry. Il avait déjà compris, bien sûr, Merlin soit remercié.

« Il y a plusieurs éléments importants qui manquent, en réalité, professeur, l'un d'eux étant que je ne m'appelle pas Evans mais Potter, et l'autre… que je viens tout droit de l'année 1999. »

Le directeur s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, le regard calculateur, ses mains gracieuses jointes devant lui. Son regard se fit plus fixe, et Harry tressaillit en sentant un soupçon de légilimancie frapper à la porte de sa mémoire… se forçant à ne pas lever ses boucliers mentaux, il laissa le directeur accéder à ses souvenirs, cherchant des preuves de son histoire. Harry poussa les images de Poudlard, trente ans plus tard, des professeurs, de Snape, et enfin de Dumbledore dans ce même bureau. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que celui-ci ne prenne enfin la parole.

« Eh bien, monsieur Potter, je vous souhaites la bienvenue en 1967. Dois-je présumer que vous êtes de la famille de Harold et Stella Potter ? »

« Ce sont mes grands parents, » acquiesça Harry. « Je suis le fils de James Potter. »

« Qui se trouve avoir actuellement sept ans, » murmura Dumbledore. « Ce qui doit être l'âge de notre jeune ami à vos côtés, M. Potter. Et il ne me semble pas vous avoir entendu dire qu'il venait de votre époque. »

Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise. Décidément, Albus ne manquait jamais aucun indice.

« Concernant Severus, la situation est compliquée. Il vient bien de mon époque… du moins je le pense. Mais la personne qui a été envoyée ici avec moi… avait trente neuf ans. »

« Severus Snape, » fit le directeur d'une voix songeuse. « Le fils d'Eileen, bien entendu. »

Harry hocha la tête. Les jeux étaient faits, Dumbledore allait-il les croire, les aider ? A nouveau, un long silence passa. Ce fut Albus qui reprit :

« Avant que je ne vous demande plus de renseignements sur les circonstances de votre saut dans le temps, il faut que nous soyons clairs sur un certain nombre de points. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, la situation à votre époque est périlleuse et il semblerait que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je sois toujours partie prenante de ce qu'il se passe. »

« Vous êtes toujours directeur de Poudlard, » confirma Harry avant que Dumbledore ne lève une main pour l'interrompre.

« Précisément. Vous savez des choses, beaucoup de choses qui vont arriver dans les trente prochaines années… et que je ne suis pas sensée connaître. Si c'était le cas, je pourrais faire en sorte de changer les choses… et le futur. »

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre à tout rompre. Changer le futur. Changer les choses. Ses parents n'étaient pas obligés de mourir, Sirius d'aller en prison, tous ces gens n'avaient pas besoin de mourir…

Il vit le directeur se pencher vers lui, son regard subitement adoucit.

« M. Potter… Harry, si tu me le permets, puisqu'il semble que nous nous connaissions. » sur un signe de tête du jeune homme, il continua. « Je sais à quoi tu penses. Mais ce n'est pas possible, comprends-tu ? »

« Mais je pourrais tout changer, » murmura Harry. « Tous les gens qui sont morts… je sais ce que Voldemort va faire, je sais ce qui va arriver et je peux l'empêcher ! »

« Non, » soupira le directeur, « tu ne le peux malheureusement pas. Dès que tu aurais changé la moindre petite chose, tout le reste en serait changé. Tu ne serais probablement pas même né. »

« Mais mes parents, ils n'ont pas besoin de mourir, il y a certainement une autre solution, je ne veux pas être le garçon-qui-a-survécu, je… » il secoua la tête. Sans l'attaque de cette nuit-la, Voldemort n'aurait pas été vaincu une première fois. Et alors… alors quoi ? C'était impossible à savoir. Dumbledore avait raison, bien sûr… mais c'était difficile.

Une petite main vint chercher la sienne, et il sentit Severus se blottir contre lui. S'efforçant de sourire, il passa un bras sur les épaules du garçon.

« Je comprends, Albus, » fit-il enfin. « Mais peut-être que si je vous laissais certaines indications… pour plus tard ? »

« C'est une chose que nous devrons étudier soigneusement, » répondit le directeur. « Mais pour l'instant, j'aimerai en savoir plus sur la façon dont vous êtes arrivés ici, tous les deux. Les détails techniques, et non pas historique, si c'est possible. »

Harry sourit, avec l'impression qu'un poids énorme venait de quitter ses épaules. Dumbledore prenait les choses en main…

Il leur fallut une dizaine de minutes pour retracer l'incident et les quelques jours qu'Harry et Severus avaient passé dans la petite maison.

« C'est pour le moins étrange, » fit Dumbledore d'un ton songeur. « Non seulement ce voyage dans le temps, mais également le fait que vous vous soyez retrouvés dans cet endroit… as-tu pu le situer ? »

« Plus ou moins, » répondit Harry. « La maison se situe en Ecosse, à une dizaine de kilomètres d'un village nommé Ewyn. »

Les yeux du directeur brillèrent ; il leva sa baguette sans prononcer un mot, et un large grimoire vola dans sa main. Il le parcouru rapidement pour finalement s'arrêter sur une page.

« Rainbow's Place, » murmura-t-il. « Vous avez été chanceux, Harry et Severus. Très chanceux. »

« Rainbow's Place ? » répéta Harry. Oui, il y avait une logique, la prononciation n'était pas si éloignée de Grimauld's Place… « A qui appartient cette maison ? »

« A personne, en l'état actuel des choses. Elle a été abandonnée depuis plus d'un demi siècle. Ses derniers propriétaires ont fait une requête pour que la voie de cheminette reste raccordée à la maison tant que celle-ci tiendrait debout. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, » répéta Dumbledore.

« Avez-vous une idée de la façon dont nous avons pu y arriver… à la mauvaise époque ? » demanda Harry

« Il semblerait que cet incident particulier soit lié à M. Snape, ici présent, » fit le directeur en se tournant vers Severus qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Le garçon se tortilla sur sa chaise.

« Probablement, » admit Harry, « mais Sev ne se souvient de rien. Il ne se souvient même pas d'être venu d'une autre époque. Est-il possible… » le jeune homme hésita un instant, et serra brièvement la main du garçon. « Est-il possible qu'il ne soit pas du tout le professeur Snape, mais seulement le Severus de cette époque, qu'il se soit retrouvé mêlé à tout ça par hasard ? »

« Il n'y a qu'une façon d'en être sûr, » fit Dumbledore. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, et y jeta une poignée de poudre. « Bureau du professeur Slughorn. »

Il passa son buste dans les flammes, et Harry se tourna vers Severus.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il « Le professeur va nous aider, tu vas voir. Il est très malin. »

Severus leva sur lui son regard inquiet, mais ne dit pas un mot.

Dumbledore les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et s'approcha du garçon, l'air rassurant.

« Eh bien, mon jeune ami, il semblerait que tu te sois trouvé dans une situation bien compliquée. Que penses-tu de tout cela ? »

Severus baissa les yeux.

« Pas grand chose, monsieur. »

Dumbledore rit doucement.

« Tes parents doivent te manquer, j'imagine. »

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

« Que dirais tu d'un bon chocolat chaud ? » reprit le directeur d'une voix amicale.

Cette fois, Severus leva un regard plein d'espoir vers Harry, qui acquiesça.

« Je veux bien, s'il vous plait, monsieur, » répondit-il.

« Nous avons là un petit garçon particulièrement bien éduqué, je vois, » fit Dumbledore en lui tendant une tasse de chocolat épais.

Severus la prit avec reconnaissance et attendit qu'Harry lui fasse signe pour commencer à boire.

« Sev a été exceptionnel, » confirma le jeune homme. « Il m'a beaucoup aidé depuis notre arrivée à Rainbow's Place, et il a été très courageux. » Il vit le garçon rougir, et sut aussitôt qu'il songeait à son escapade dans la lande.

« Je n'en doute pas, » fit le directeur. « Harry s'est bien occupé de toi, je pense ? »

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit Severus d'un ton plus enthousiaste.

« Je suppose donc que cela ne posera pas de problème si tu dois rester avec Harry pour le moment ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête avec véhémence.

« Hum. » fit Dumbledore, songeur. « J'ai envoyé le professeur Slughorn rendre visite à Eileen Snape, afin de savoir si son fils est toujours avec elle. La maison des Snape n'est pas relié au réseau de cheminette, bien entendu, mais le professeur ne devrait pas être long. »

A cet instant, des flammes vertes s'envolèrent dans la cheminée et la tête ébouriffée d'Hagrid apparut.

« Le professeur Slughorn est rentré, professeur. »

« Ah, très bien, » fit le directeur. « Envoyez le moi dans une minute, Hagrid, si vous le voulez bien. »

Puis, se tournant vers ses deux invités :

« Il est inutile que plus de monde que nécessaire sache que vous êtes ici. Un sort d'invisibilité permettra de vous dissimuler à la vue du professeur Slughorn, si cela ne vous ennuie pas. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Harry. « Viens, Sev, on va se mettre dans le fond, ça sera plus sûr. »

Un instant plus tard, le professeur Slughorn, qui paraissait un peu moins rond et vieux que celui qu'Harry connaissait fit son entrée dans la pièce.

« Horace, vous avez été rapide, » l'accueillit le directeur.

« Oh, il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir, » répondit le petit sorcier. « Tout était en ordre chez les Snape. J'ai pu voir Eileen, toujours aussi revêche, ainsi que son mari et son fils. Toute la famille semblait aller bien, dans la mesure du possible. »

« Je vois, » fit Dumbledore. « Vous avez donc vu Severus, vous a-t-il semblé en bonne santé ? Rien d'anormal ? »

« En dehors du fait qu'il soit neurasthénique et aussi renfrogné que sa mère, non. Très pâle, c'est certain. Mais si vous vous inquiétez tant de lui, c'est plutôt un émissaire des services sociaux du Ministère que vous devriez envoyer, Albus. »

« Je vous fait confiance, Horace, » fit le directeur d'un ton apaisant. « C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. »

« Dans ce cas, si vous me permettez… »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu, » fit Dumbledore en le raccompagnant vers la sortie. La porte s referma, et le directeur se tourna vers les deux sorciers qui n'avaient pas bougé. D'une rapide incantation, il leva le sort.

« Eh bien, nous sommes au moins fixés sur un point : notre jeune Severus ici présent n'est pas celui de notre époque, » conclut il.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, concentré.

« Ca veut dire que je ne suis plus puni ? »

« Comment ça, Sev ? » demanda Harry, surpris.

« Mère m'a puni parce que j'ai fait exploser le chaudron. Mais si je suis déjà à la maison et que je suis quand même ici… je ne suis plus puni ? Et je ne suis pas obligé de rentrer ? »

La logique fit sourire Harry, qui se pencha automatiquement pour prendre le garçon dans ses bras. Severus se crispa un instant, avant de se détendre et de s'installer confortablement contre son nouveau gardien. Ah, c'était vraiment bon…

« Non, Sev, » répondit Harry. « Tu n'es pas puni, et tu es avec moi. Je t'ai promis que je ne te laisserais pas, pas vrai ? »

Le garçon posa la tête sur l'épaule du sorcier et acquiesça. Son soulagement était tellement visible qu'Harry sentit en retour un besoin urgent de serrer le garçon contre lui… et d'aller dire deux mots à la femme qui terrorisait à ce point son fils.

La révélation sembla vider Severus qui se laissa aller de tout son maigre poids contre Harry, le regard soudain flou. Un autre enfant aurait sûrement mis son pouce dans sa bouche, songea le jeune homme…

Il tourna à nouveau le regard vers Dumbledore qui les observait d'un air mi-attendri, mi-attristé.

« Il serait en effet préférable que vous restiez ensemble tous les deux pour l'instant, sous l'identité que vous vous êtes choisi. Moins les gens seront au courant de votre existence, mieux ce sera. Je vais étudier de très près la question, soyez en sûr… il semble urgent que vous rentriez chez vous, l'un comme l'autre. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de disparaître dans la nature. Et Severus non plus, même si sa situation risque d'être compliquée… pensez vous qu'il y ait un moyen de nous ramener à notre époque ? »

« Ma foi, si vous avez réussi à faire le voyage dans un sens, je ne vois pas de raison pour que le voyage retour soit impossible, » fit Dumbledore d'un ton débonnaire. « Reste à savoir comment, et c'est une chose dont je n'ai pas la première idée. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je vais m'en occuper dès à présent. »

« Merci beaucoup, professeur, » fit Harry reconnaissant. Il savait qu'Albus ne le laisserait jamais tomber. « Souhaitez vous que nous restions à Poudlard pendant ce temps ? »

« Ce ne serait guère prudent. En revanche, il sera important que vous soyez à portée de main si j'ai besoin de vous parler, et ce sera sûrement rapidement le cas. Un endroit me paraît tout indiqué, vu les circonstances… vous êtes vous plu à Rainbow's Place ? »

Harry sourit. S'ils s'étaient plu ?

« Enormément. C'est un endroit très paisible. Nous aurons juste besoin de vivres et de vêtements pour le temps de notre séjour. »

« Bien entendu, » répondit Dumbledore, « ainsi que d'un portoloin en cas de problème. Ce ne sera pas difficile à trouver. »

« Dans ce cas, nous serions ravis de séjourner à Rainbow's Place. Pas vrai Sev ? »

La petite tête se redressa et son regard embrumé se posa sur harry, plein d'espoir.

« On rentre à la maison ? »

Harry sentit une bouffée d'affection l'envahir, ainsi que quelque chose qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier. De la paix, peut-être.

« Oui, Sev, » fit-il avec un large sourire. « On rentre à la maison. »


	9. Chapter 9

Ce fut un Severus particulièrement enthousiaste qui se précipita vers la petite maison, à peine Harry les eut-ils fait transplaner dans le jardin.

Rentrer à la maison… Harry se rappelait confusément d'avoir rêvé pouvoir dire cela. A Sirius, en particulier… oh, toute son enfance, en réalité, et même maintenant quand il rentrait d'une mission ou d'une sortie avec ses amis, l'idée lui effleurait parfois l'esprit.

Poudlard était sa maison, bien sûr, comme pour beaucoup de gens. Severus en particulier, probablement, bien qu'il soit quasiment sûr que le professeur ait un endroit à lui quelque part dans la campagne…

Et maintenant ils étaient là, de retour à Rainbow's Place. Il devait admettre que le nom convenait particulièrement bien au petit cottage accueillant, et traverser le petit jardin pour ouvrir la porte de la maison avait un air de retour aux sources. Severus non plus ne cachait pas sa joie, et son sourire était contagieux.

Ils n'avaient quitté le cottage que depuis quelques heures, mais il sembla à Harry que des jours s'étaient écoulés quand ils pénétrèrent dans le salon… après un instant de silence, Severus tourna un visage plein d'espoir vers lui.

« Je peux reprendre la même chambre ? »

« Bien sûr, je réparerai les volets. File ranger tes affaire, je m'occupe des provisions. »

Car bien entendu, Dumbledore s'était chargé de tout. Assez de nourriture pour tenir plus d'une semaine, des vêtements pour tous les deux, de la poudre de cheminette et toutes les recommandations nécessaires pour s'installer à Rainbow's Place. Une fois de plus, Harry se prit à songer à quel point sa vie tenait à peu de choses…

Rainbow's Place au lieu de Grimmauld Place, c'était ce qu'avait compris la poudre de cheminette. Plus ou moins, car le cottage n'avait rien d'une simple maison…

« Un refuge, mon garçon, » avait expliqué Albus. « Plus exactement, Refuge et Assistance aux Innocents Nantis de Bonnes Origines et Volonté. Bâti par la famille Spearl, il y a de cela plusieurs générations, pour venir en aide aux sorciers en détresse ayant besoin d'une assistance immédiate… »

« Mais le cottage semblait abandonné ? » avait demandé Harry, curieux.

« Hélas, la famille Spearl a quitté Rainbow's Place il y a bien longtemps. Pour les Caraïbes, si ma mémoire est bonne, une question de climat… mais ils ont tenu à ce que la liaison par voie de cheminette soit maintenue même après leur mort. »

« Devons-nous nous attendre à voir débarquer du monde ? » La perspective n'enchantait guère Harry…

« C'est peu probable, » l'avait rassuré Dumbledore. « L'existence du cottage est tombée dans l'oubli. D'autre part, un sort particulier protège Rainbow's Place ; l'endroit n'est ouvert qu'aux personnes innocentes en danger immédiat… et dotés de bonnes intentions. »

« Ce qui limite la circulation, » murmura Harry. « Que signifie de Bonne Origine ? »

« Pas de sorcier pratiquant la magie noire, » répondit simplement Dumbledore, laissant Harry songeur. Severus avait pu pénétrer au cottage… et il portait la Marque. Etait-il déjà rajeuni à ce moment ? La sécurité avait-elle pu provoquer ce rajeunissement ? mais cela n'expliquait pas le voyage dans le temps…

Il secoua la tête en déposant les provisions sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était à présent responsable de lui. Ou plus précisément, d'un petit garçon qui ne se rappelait pas d'avoir été un professeur tyrannique. Ce n'était plus simplement une situation de crise à présent, Albus lui avait officiellement confié Severus… Il avait craint un moment que le directeur ne souhaite garder le garçon, ou le rendre à sa mère. Il n'aurait pas pu accepter cela, bien sur… mais Albus ne semblait pas même avoir considéré la question.

« Il semble que notre jeune ami soit à l'aise avec vous et que vous vous entendiez bien. Mieux vaudrait pour limiter les risques que vous restiez ensemble et continuiez à prétendre faire partie de la même famille. »

Et Harry avait acquiescé, soulagé de ne pas devoir rendre le garçon à sa famille.

Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient installés à Rainbow's Place pour une durée indéterminée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au fond de lui que la durée pourrait s'étendre bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ. Dumbledore ne semblait pas avoir de piste précise pour les ramener à leur époque, et encore moins pour faire revenir Severus à son état normal.

Il avait espéré donner un aperçu d'une meilleure vie au petit garçon pendant les quelques jours qu'ils passeraient ensemble, mais si la situation devait s'éterniser… comment diable était-il sensé prendre soin d'un garçon de sept ans au jour le jour ? En lui rappelant de se laver les dents et de manger des légumes ? Le souvenir des dents jaunâtres du professeur le fit grimacer. C'était certainement un conseil qu'il n'oublierait pas de donner au jeune Sev.

Bien, l'hygiène. Et une nourriture saine et équilibrée. Il devrait aussi faire en sorte d'occuper le garçon pendant la journée, et pourquoi pas de lui apprendre quelques tours… après tout, il avait toujours la baguette de Snape. Mais à y bien réfléchir, était-ce prudent de mettre une arme aussi dangereuse entre les mains d'un enfant ?

Merlin, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée… ce n'était pas comme si lui-même avait été élevé dans une famille de sorciers ! Il n'avait que dix huit ans, il ne connaissait rien des enfants, sorciers ou moldus, et s'il commettait des erreurs irréparables avec le garçon ? Il pourrait aussi bien se blesser, se tuer même, comme il aurait pu le faire ce premier jour où il s'était enfuis !

Evidemment, à y bien réfléchir, il risquait peu de faire pire que les parents Snape. Et d'un autre côté, le garçon était suffisamment discipliné pour ne pas causer beaucoup d'ennuis. Traumatisé aurait peut-être mieux convenu… tout au moins, il n'aurait pas de difficulté à se faire obéir. Le garçon ne semblait même pas envisager la question. Quelle dommage qu'il ait perdu cela en grandissant, musarda Harry.

Prenant la boite à outils qui traînait dans la cuisine, il tenta de museler les voix qui lui criaient qu'il courait à la catastrophe et monta rejoindre Severus. Le gamin avait déjà rangé ses quelques affaires et contemplait le paysage de sa fenêtre.

« Tu es content, Sev ? » demanda doucement Harry en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Severus rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules et tourna vers lui un sourire timide.

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça, » gronda gentiment Harry. « J'ai un prénom, tu sais. »

« Oui, Harry. »

Le jeune homme soupira. Sev avait semblé faire de réels progrès ces derniers temps, était-ce le retour à Rainbow's Place qui l'angoissait ?

« Je vais réparer tes volets, ils ne t'embêteront plus. Et Albus m'a donné une radio pour suivre la météo, il ne devrait plus y avoir de tempête avant un moment. Ca ira ?»

Severus hocha la tête mécaniquement.

« Et tu peux venir dans ma chambre quand tu veux, bien entendu, » ajouta Harry.

Le garçon détourna le regard et fit un pas en arrière.

« Est-ce que je peux sortir dans le jardin ? »

« Oui, » soupira Harry. « Ne t'éloigne pas trop, il va bientôt faire nuit. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ? »

« Comme vous… tu veux. Je peux cuisiner, je sais faire plein de choses. »

« Je n'en doute pas, » fit Harry en souriant. Lui aussi savait cuisiner à son âge. « On verra ça demain, je vais réchauffer une tourte à la viande que Dumbledore nous a laissé, ça te va ? »

« Hum hum… » répondit le garçon. « Je peux y aller ? »

« File. »

Et le garçon dévala les escaliers avec une précipitation qui faisait penser à une fuite. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas et il devrait trouver quoi rapidement s'il ne voulait pas que le garçon se renferme une fois de plus sur lui-même.

Les volets furent rapidement réparés et Harry se retourna pour jeter un œil critique à la chambre. Il faudrait qu'il songe à rendre la chambre plus accueillante pour un enfant, quelque chose sur les murs peut-être… des livres, Snape était connu pour avoir la plus vaste bibliothèque personnelle à Poudlard, Severus apprécierait sûrement d'avoir quelque chose à lire ! Excellent, c'était un bon point de départ pour le faire parler. Et lui rappeler qu'il était un excellent gardien.

Satisfait de ses réflexions, il descendit à la recherche du garçon. Il le trouva rapidement, perché sur une haute branche, en train d'observer l'horizon, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Sans doute avait-il lui aussi besoin de temps pour réfléchir à cette nouvelle situation… après tous les évènements de cette journée, Severus avait sûrement envie d'être un peu seul et tranquille. Sans un bruit, Harry se retrancha dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas, vaguement frustré. Aurait-il du aller lui parler ? Lui demander de l'aide pour la cuisine ? Bon sang, il devait vraiment fouiller les livres de la maison… avec un peu de chance, il trouverait un manuel d'éducation.

Le dîner fut très calme ce soir là. Trop, au goût du jeune homme. Le garçon mangea sa part sans un mot, les yeux fixés sur son assiette, le visage impénétrable. Une version miniature du professeur Snape… ce n'était pas bon.

« Sev, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » se décida-t-il enfin à demander. Le garçon s'agita nerveusement, refusant toujours de rencontrer son regard.

« Rien. C'est très bon, merci. »

« Je ne parle pas du repas, tu as l'air préoccupé, je me trompe ? »

Severus avala difficilement une bouchée de tourte.

« Je vais bien. »

« Sev, » soupira Harry, « la journée a été longue et tu as le droit d'être fatigué ou bouleversé.. j'aimerai juste savoir ce qui t'ennuie, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas de revenir ici ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête.

« J'aime bien cette maison. »

« C'est de devoir rester avec moi ? » insista Harry. Severus secoua la tête, mais le jeune homme sentit que la réponse n'était pas tout à fait honnête.

« Sev, je ne peux pas deviner si tu ne me dis rien… »

Le garçon hésita un instant, mais son angoisse fut la plus forte.

« Le vieil homme, Dumbledore… il a dit que j'étais toujours chez moi, » lâcha-t-il enfin.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Ton autre toi, oui. Tu n'auras pas besoin d'y retourner. »

« Mais si ce n'est pas vraiment moi… alors je suis quelqu'un d'autre, » continua le garçon.

« Tu es toi, » tenta d'expliquer Harry, « juste un toi plus vieux que tu ne le penses… tu as entendu l'histoire que j'ai racontée au directeur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » souffla le garçon. « Mais je ne comprends pas. Je devrais me souvenir… »

Sa respiration s'était accélérée et Harry sentit que la panique le gagnait peu à peu. Sans réfléchir, il se leva pour entourer le garçon de ses bras. A peine l'avait-il étreint, cependant, que Severus se tortilla pour lui échapper.

« Sev, je comprends que ça te perturbe… » fit-il déçu, « ce n'est pas simple pour toi, mais je te promet que tout s'arrangera et que tu te souviendras de tout. »

_J'espère juste que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop à ce moment là,_ songea-t-il en lui même.

Mais le garçon continua de le fixer d'un air méfiant, à un pas de lui.

« Mais en réalité, je suis vieux ? »

Harry sourit.

« Tu as trente neuf ans, oui, mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses être considéré comme vieux. Et tu es très en forme, pour ton âge, » plaisanta-t-il.

« Mais je n'ai que les souvenirs de maintenant, » murmura Severus, « et je ne suis pas vraiment moi. Je ne peux même pas avoir mon vrai nom. »

« Sev, c'est juste pour ne pas risquer d'éveiller l'attention, » fit Harry. « Bien sûr que tu as toujours le même nom, c'est juste une précaution, tu comprends ? »

Mais Severus ne l'écoutait plus.

« Père dit que je ne suis pas un moldu parce que j'ai des pouvoirs, mais mère dit que je ne suis pas un vrai sorcier parce que Père n'en est pas un. C'est pour ça que je dois plus travailler. Mais en réalité j'ai trente neuf ans et je suis professeur et j'ai fait un voyage dans le temps et… »

« Et tu ne sais plus où tu en es, » conclut Harry. « Je suis désolé, j'aurai sans doute du faire plus attention… tu es tellement courageux que j'oublie parfois que tu n'as que sept ans. »

« Je n'ai pas sept ans, » fit amèrement Severus.

« Pour l'instant, si, » rectifia Harry avec un sourire, « et ça fait beaucoup de choses à avaler pour un petit garçon. Severus, essaie de ne pas t'inquiéter pour tout ça, d'accord ? Dumbledore et moi allons nous occuper de régler le problème. En attendant, contente-toi de te reposer, de jouer, de faire ce que tu as envie de faire… tout ça, ce sont des problèmes de grands. Tu t'en inquiètera plus tard.»

« Et si je ne redeviens jamais grand ? »

« Tu redeviendras grand, je te le promet, Dumbledore y travaille… tout redeviendra normal, » tenta à nouveau de le rassurer Harry.

« Mais si ça ne marche pas ? » insista Severus. « si je reste comme ça ? Est-ce que je vais grandir quand même ? »

« Je… je suppose que oui, » fit le jeune homme désorienté. « Pour l'instant, tu es un petit garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. »

« Mais tu n'es pas sûr. Et peut-être que Dumbledore ne trouvera pas de solution. Et toi tu repartiras, et je ne pourrais pas retourner à la maison, puisque j'y suis déjà, sauf que ce n'est pas moi ! Et je vais rester tout seul et tout le monde m'oubliera parce que je n'existe pas vraiment ! »

La panique gagnait à nouveau le garçon et cette fois il ne recula pas quand Harry posa une main sur son épaule. Il avait sous estimé les difficultés de cette situation pour un enfant si jeune et déjà bien perturbé…

« Severus, s'il y a une chose que je peux t'affirmer avec certitude, c'est que je ne te laisserais pas. Je resterais avec toi aussi longtemps que ce sera nécessaire. Je ne partirais pas sans toi, d'accord ? »

Le garçon renifla, mais ne répondit pas.

« Et je fais confiance à Dumbledore, il trouve toujours des solutions à tout. C'est le sorcier le plus intelligent que je connaisse. »

« Mère ne l'aime pas, » fit Severus en se frottant les yeux, visiblement épuisé par sa longue journée. « Elle dit que c'est un vieux fou. »

« Mais toi, tu l'aimes bien, » contra Harry. « Ton vrai toi plus âgé… tu travailles pour Dumbledore et tu l'apprécies beaucoup. C'est la seule personne que tu écoutes vraiment, en réalité, » fit il avec un sourire.

Doucement, il dirigea le garçon vers un des fauteuils du salon.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Severus d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Probablement parce qu'il a cru en toi au bon moment. Qu'il ne t'a pas laissé tomber quand tu avais besoin d'aide. Il t'a protégé et offert un travail Tu lui as aussi rendu de nombreux services… tu espionnes pour lui, par exemple. »

« Tu lui as dit que j'avais la Marque… quelle marque ? » demanda le garçon.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive.

« C'est… compliqué. C'est une sorte de tatouage que tu as sur le bras… pas maintenant, » rectifia-t-il en voyant le garçon retrousser sa manche. « Quand tu seras plus grand. »

« Et c'est bien ? »

« C'est… vraiment compliqué. Tu n'as pas envie d'aller dormir ? Tu as l'air fatigué, » tenta Harry, désespéré d'échapper à la conversation.

« Non. C'est bien ou ce n'est pas bien ? » insista le garçon, ses paupières se fermant malgré lui.

« Ce n'était pas une bonne chose au moment où tu as pris cette marque, mais c'en est une maintenant, parce que tu ne crois plus en ce qu'elle représente, » simplifia Harry. La tête de Severus reposait à présent sur le bras du fauteuil, et il ne semblait prêt à succomber au sommeil. Mais pas avant une dernière réplique, toutefois…

« Je crois… » murmura-t-il, et Harry tendit l'oreille, « je crois que j'ai raté ma vie. »

L'instant d'après, le garçon s'endormit tout à fait, recroquevillé dans le fauteuil, laissant son gardien sidéré. Etait-ce vraiment le petit Sev qui venait de dire ça ? La phrase semblait si… adulte, amère. Quelque chose que Snape aurait pu dire. Etait-il possible qu'il se rappelle de quelque chose, au fond de son esprit ?

Non, c'était impossible, décida Harry. Avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, Sev restait un petit garçon qui comprenait beaucoup trop de choses… mais il ne devait pas lui laisser penser des choses pareilles, cela n'apporterait rien de bon et c'était tout à fait faux. Bon, peut-être pas tout à fait, rectifia-t-il… Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression que le professeur Snape était heureux, ni même simplement satisfait de la vie qu'il menait. Il était de notoriété publique amer et désabusé, vivait seul, n'avait pas d'ami connu, et n'était surpris à sourire que lorsqu'il trouvait une bonne raison pour torturer un Gryffondor. Pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait qualifié de vie idéale.

Mais là encore, qu'en pensait le professeur Snape ? Il l'ignorait… bien qu'il se doutait confusément de la réponse.

Il resta un long moment à ruminer ses pensées, le regard fixé sur le garçon endormi. Que pouvait-il faire pour lui ? Bien sûr, il était déjà trop tard. Toute sa volonté de lui offrir une trêve et un semblant de vie normale ne ferait aucune différence, Severus redeviendrait le même professeur, espion, ancien mangemort et maître des potions. Rien ne changerait plus pour le petit Sev… même s'il le voulait désespérément. Ne restait que le présent.

Soupirant, il se pencha vers le garçon pour le prendre délicatement dans ses bras. Inutile de le réveiller maintenant qu'il était endormi…

Mais il n'avait pas fait un pas que Severus commença à se débattre, mi endormi, mi conscient.

« Laissez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! »

« Sev, tout va bien, je te portais juste au lit ! »

« Laissez-moi ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne suis pas un enfant ! »

« Sev, arrête ça, » fit Harry en le serrant un peu plus fort. « Tu es un enfant, tu as sept ans, et tu es fatigué, il est temps d'aller dormir. »

« Je ne veux pas ! Si je dors tout va encore changer et je ne veux pas être tout seul, je ne veux pas être vieux et méchant, je ne veux pas… »

A ce point de son discours, Severus tremblait trop bouleversé pour pouvoir parler et du enfouir son visage contre le pull d'Harry, incapable d'articuler un mot de plus.

Et voilà, ils y étaient, songea Harry. Le garçon avait supporté la situation avec un calme et une maturité impressionnante, mais il se décidait enfin à craquer et à laisser libre cours à son angoisse et à réagir comme un enfant de sept ans.

Les choses se compliquaient.

« Tu as bien dormi jusque là sans que rien ne change, pas vrai ? » demanda Harry d'une voix douce.

« Ce n'est pas pareil, » murmura le garçon.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que… parce que je n'y croyais pas. »

Evidemment. Severus était trop poli pour ouvertement lui dire qu'il pensait qu'il était fou, mais il n'avait pas pour autant cru à son histoire… pas avant que Dumbledore ne la confirme. Et maintenant, tout avait changé… dans la tête du garçon.

« Eh bien tu vas dormir avec moi, comme ça tu seras sûr que je ne disparaîtrais pas, d'accord ? »

Le garçon leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, son propre regard noir incertain.

« Je ne suis pas un bébé. »

Harry sourit.

« Non, tu n'es pas un bébé, mais je serais plus rassuré si tu dormais avec moi, » fit il. Et ce n'était pas totalement faux, la responsabilité de veiller sur le garçon s'était rapidement muée en angoisse sourde. Et si quelque chose lui arrivait pendant la nuit ? S'il disparaissait, lui aussi ?

Trop fatigué et angoissé lui-même pour protester plus, Severus hocha la tête.

« D'accord. Mais juste cette nuit. »

Harry du retenir un petit rire tandis qu'il montait les escalier, sa petite charge dans les bras. Juste pour cette nuit, et juste pour lui faire plaisir. Bien sûr, Severus n'avait pas besoin d'être réconforté ni rassuré ni dorloté. Il était bien trop grand. Un grand garçon de sept ans et au moins quinze kilos.

Severus se réveilla à peine quand Harry changea ses vêtements en pyjamas et le déposa sous les couvertures, bien au chaud. Mais quand le jeune homme vint le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit une petite main hésitante se poser contre son épaule et s'installer là. Juste au cas où. Harry sourit, une boule au creux de l'estomac.

De lourdes taches s'annonçait devant lui. Retourner à son époque, vaincre Voldemort, et s'assurer que le petit Severus irait bien.

Des trois, il n'était pas tout à fait certain de celle qui s'annonçait la plus difficile… mais il était à peu près convaincu que Severus ne serait pas le dernier de la liste.

--

_Si vous aimez cette histoire, pensez à jter un oeil sur Shadow, ainsi que sur une de mes traductions "Une année sans pareille" d'Aspen, dont le chapitre 13 vient de paraitre ! Ca en vaut vraiment la peine !_


	10. Chapter 10

Cette nuit là, Harry ne fût pas réveillé par ses cauchemars, ni par une attaque soudaine ou un appel de Dumbledore. Ce furent les gémissements sourds du garçon à ses côtés qui le tirèrent du sommeil, vaguement conscient des ondes de magie qui traversaient la pièce. La petite main était à présent crispée sur son pyjama et Severus marmonnait des bouts de phrases incompréhensibles, visiblement en proie à un cauchemar.

Harry le secoua doucement par l'épaule.

« Sev, réveille toi, tout va bien, » murmura-t-il d'une voix apaisante. Le garçon se réveilla aussitôt en sursaut, ses yeux grands ouverts cherchant le visage d'Harry. Le jeune homme lança un rapide 'lumos' et la chambre s'éclaira d'une lumière douce.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar, tu es en sécurité, » reprit-il. Mais Severus continuait de le fixer, son regard flou comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas. La main sur son pyjama ne cessait de se serrer et de se desserrer, jusqu'à ce que finalement le garçon ne secoue la tête et paraisse se réveiller tout à fait.

« Oh. »

Harry sourit. Il connaissait bien cette impression…

« Tu es à Rainbow's Place et je suis avec toi, tu n'as rien à craindre. Personne ne te fera de mal et tu ne resteras pas tout seul. »

Le garçon hocha la tête d'un air ensommeillé et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Une seconde après il dormait à nouveau, un main toujours prudemment posée sur l'épaule de son protecteur. Attendri, Harry chuchota 'Nox'. Si seulement il avait eu quelqu'un pour lui murmurer ces phrases quand il était petit et qu'il se réveillait dans le placard après un cauchemar…

Mais c'était le passé. Et le présent, lui, pouvait encore être changé… un peu. Et décidément, panser les blessures d'un autre enfant était un remède bien efficace contre ses propres fantômes, songea-t-il en s'endormant.

La nuit suivante, quand Severus décida de dormir dans sa propre chambre, Harry n'en fut pas vraiment étonné : cette journée avait eu un air étrange qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Le garçon était-il gêné de l'avoir réveillé ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'était montré distant et Harry l'avait surpris plusieurs fois à l'observer quand il pensait qu'il ne le regardait pas. Il avait eu cet air méditatif et lointain qu'il n'arrivait pas à situer… Mais chaque fois qu'il l'avait interrogé du regard, Severus avait détourné le sien et était retourné à ses taches.

Car décidément, le garçon ne semblait pas avoir la moindre idée de la façon de jouer. Il travaillait en silence dans le jardin, faisait tout ce qu'Harry lui demandait et le reste du temps observait tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans les environs. Les tentatives de son gardien pour l'amener à jouer au chat ou aux échecs s'étaient soldés par des regards angoissés du garçon chaque fois que celui-ci avait perdu. Malgré ses promesses de ne pas lui faire de mal, Severus ne semblait toujours pas convaincu que « manquer un exercice » était sans danger.

Aussi Harry ne fut il pas surpris que le garçon décide de prendre son indépendance ce soir là, et encore moins quand des cris le réveillèrent au milieu de la nuit. Il fut de l'autre côté du couloir en une seconde, baguette à la main, et s'empressa d'allumer la lumière avant de rejoindre l'enfant qui se débattait entre ses couvertures. Il tendait une main pour toucher son épaule quand il fut arrêté net par un mot…

« Dumbledore… » fit Severus d'une voix étranglée. « Il faut partir. Je ne veux pas… ne restez pas là… il… le… non ! »

Troublé, Harry prit le garçon endormi dans ses bras. Celui-ci se réveilla aussitôt, tout son corps crispé. Il entreprit aussitôt de repousser son gardien de toutes ses forces, qui s'avérèrent plus développées qu'Harry ne s'y était attendu… mais pas assez cependant.

« Shhh, Sev, c'est moi, tout va bien ! »

Le garçon cessa aussitôt de se débattre, sans pour autant se détendre.

« C'était un cauchemar, tout va bien, » répéta doucement Harry. Il pouvait entendre le garçon respirer vite et fort.

« De quoi as-tu rêvé ? » demanda-t-il en caressant le dos de l'enfant dans un geste apaisant.

« De rien, » répondit Severus d'une voix rauque.

« Sev, il vaut toujours mieux raconter les cauchemars, ça aide à les faire disparaître, » expliqua Harry. Le garçon hésita un instant.

« C'était Dumbledore… » il se tut.

« Oui ? » l'encouragea le jeune homme. Mais ce fût peine perdue. Deux petites mains vinrent agripper le haut de son pyjama et l'instant d'après le garçon avait enfouis son visage dans le tissu, luttant contre la panique.

« Ne partez pas… » bredouilla-t-il sans lever la tête. Et tout à coup, c'était à nouveau le petit garçon désirant désespérément un peu d'attention qu'Harry tenait dans les bras. Il en fut particulièrement reconnaissant après cette journée frustrante.

« Je n'irai nulle part sans toi, c'est promis, » fit-il en en serrant le garçon contre lui, ébouriffant ses cheveux d'une main. Merlin, les choses allaient être tellement compliquées quand Sev redeviendrait le Professeur Snape… mais au point où il en était, autant pousser sa chance.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux me raconter ton cauchemar ? »

Le garçon leva vers lui un regard hanté qui glaça Harry. Au bout de quelques secondes, ses yeux s'embrumèrent et Severus se pelotonna contre lui en secouant la tête, visiblement vaincu.

Pour cette nuit.

Quand le garçon se fut enfin rendormi, calme à présent, Harry du décrocher un par un les petits doigts qui étaient restés agrippés à sa chemise. Oui, il avait réellement peur… et il faudrait plus que des paroles pour convaincre Severus qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner. Pour l'heure, il ne pouvait guère faire plus que de le border dans son lit, une veilleuse allumée au dessus de sa tête. Murmurant quelques derniers mots rassurants, il regagna sa chambre, laissant leurs deux portes ouvertes.

Ce furent ses propres rêves qui furent troublés cette fois ; non pas par des visions de Mangemorts ou des souvenirs sortis tout droit du placard de son enfance, mais par le visage et le regard hantés du petit garçon dont il avait la charge. Que se passait-il dans cette petite tête ? Dans son rêve, Severus le fuyait, effrayé, et aucune parole ne pouvait le convaincre de revenir vers lui, même quand l'enfant se retrouva face à une falaise. Ralentissant à peine, il continua à courir, n'écoutant pas les cris d'Harry qui le suppliait de s'arrêter, et c'est le visage tourné vers son gardien qu'il chuta, disparaissant de sa vue.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le corps trempé de sueur. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve… il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de traverser le couloir pour vérifier que Severus dormait bien, au chaud dans son lit. Il commençait à faire froid, réalisa-t-il, il devrait dire au garçon de se couvrir plus chaudement le lendemain… il soupira. Bon sang, être parent était vraiment une responsabilité plus terrifiante qu'il ne l'aurait pensé… mais pour l'heure, tout allait bien et il pouvait se rendormir. En espérant que ce rêve n'avait rien de prémonitoire…

Le lendemain matin, à la table du petit déjeuner, ce fût un Severus silencieux qui avala son bol de chocolat, les yeux dans le vague. Harry hésita un moment avant d'attaquer à nouveau le sujet.

« Sev, ça va ? »

« Hum ? Oui, merci, » répondit le garçon.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de très bien dormir ces temps-ci, » commença Harry. Severus se crispa aussitôt.

« Désolé, » fit-il.

« Non, ce n'est pas la question… je voulais savoir si quelque chose te préoccupait en particulier ? Quelque chose qui reviendrait dans tes rêves ? »

Le garçon détourna le regard et Harry su qu'il avait visé juste. Restait à savoir quoi…

« Juste des cauchemars, » murmura Severus.

« Et de quoi parlent-ils, ces cauchemars ? Je t'ai entendu prononcer le nom de Dumbledore, cette nuit. Il ne te fera pas de mal, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois, le garçon le fixa d'un air angoissé, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre.

« Oui. Mais il est… » le mot sembla peser un long moment au bout des lèvres de Severus, avant que celui-ci ne décide de le garder pour lui dans un claquement sec de la mâchoire.

« Je peux utiliser la salle de bain ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête, vaguement frustré.

« Puis-je, » corrigea-t-il machinalement. Severus se raidit aussitôt.

« Puis-je utiliser la salle de bain, s'il vous plait, monsieur ? »

« Sev, tu n'as pas à m'appeler Monsieur… oh, et puis oui, vas-y, j'irai après toi. Laisse ton bol, je m'en occupe. Et habille toi chaudement, il va faire froid aujourd'hui. »

Une seconde plus tard, le gamin avait filé comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Grognant, Harry finit son propre déjeuner et débarrassa rapidement la table. Aujourd'hui, il allait s'occuper du garçon, et découvrir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Ce serait sa mission du jour ; cela et réparer la fuite dans le toit du côté ouest… en espérant que le toit, lui, se montrerait coopératif.

Quand il eu fini les taches les plus urgentes, Harry du se résoudre à entamer la deuxième partie du programme de la journée : passer du temps avec Severus. Non pas que cela le dérangea, non, au contraire… mais la nervosité du garçon en sa présence n'avait fait que grandir aujourd'hui et il l'avait surpris plusieurs fois à l'épier, s'enfuyant dès qu'il était remarqué. Le doute et l'ombre de tristesse qu'il pouvait voir dans ces yeux, ce regard calculateur… oui, Severus le rendait nerveux lui aussi. Et il devait en comprendre la raison au plus vite.

Restait à trouver une bonne excuse… et qu'était sensé faire un adulte quand il souhaitait passer un peu de temps pour se détendre avec un enfant sans que cela puisse être pris pour de la compétition ? Il réfléchit un instant. Camper ? Non, inutile. Pêcher ? Et pourquoi pas ! Ce serait d'autant plus utile s'ils arrivaient vraiment à attraper quelque chose ! Ravi de son idée, il se dirigea vers le jardin où Severus travaillait, comme à son habitude.

« Eh, Sev ! Ca te dirait d'aller pêcher ? » s'écria-t-il d'un air joyeux. Le garçon le regarda en plissant les yeux.

« Si tu veux. » Décidément, son enthousiasme ne semblait pas communicatif…

« Les canes à pêche sont dans l'appentis. En route ? »

Severus hocha la tête et le suivi, laissant son travail en plan. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la plage dans un silence pesant. Bien décidé à briser la glace, Harry se pencha et prit la main libre du garçon dans la sienne. Pendant un instant, le petit sembla frappé de stupeur, les yeux fixé sur leurs mains… avant de finalement agripper celle d'Harry avec plus de force qu'il n'était nécessaire.

Le jeune homme sourit. Non, il n'avait pas tout à fait perdu Severus, à en croire la façon dont il se tenait à ses côtés, presque à le toucher. Un instant plus tard, le garçon se tourna pour le regarder d'un air hésitant avant de demander :

« Tu aimes bien le rouge… »

Harry sourit à nouveau.

« Oui. Et toi, tu es aimes bien le vert, pas vrai ? »

Le garçon en resta bouche bée.

« Comment tu sais ? »

« Je sais plein de choses. J'aime bien le rouge parce que c'est la couleur de Gryffondor… »

« Et le vert est pour Serpentard, » compléta le garçon.

« Exact. Ta maman t'en as parlé ? »

A ces mots, Severus sembla aussitôt se renfermer et hocha la tête d'un air absent. Manqué, songea Harry.

« Il fait un peu froid, non ? » reprit-il. « Dis moi si tu n'as pas assez chaud, je mettrais un sort de réchauffement sur ta veste. »

Severus se trémoussa, visiblement gêné. Après un instant, il releva le visage vers Harry pour demander :

« Est-ce que je pourrais ravoir ma baguette ? Celle que j'avais quand je suis arrivé. Celle de quand je serais grand. »

« Bien-sûr, si tu promets de ne pas faire de bêtise avec. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais en faire ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Juste la voir. Mère m'a laissé essayé parfois. Je sais faire 'lumos', 'nox', et plusieurs autres sorts. Ceux pour les potions, surtout. »

« Hum. Ca me fait penser qu'il faudrait que j'en prépare quelques-unes… tu pourras m'aider, si tu veux, je suis sûr que tu en sais autant que moi, » proposa Harry. Il sentit aussitôt la petite main se crisper dans la sienne.

« Je… je… je ne sais pas, » bafouilla le garçon.

C'était bien la première fois que Severus n'acceptait pas obligeamment une tache et Harry le regarda, surpris.

« Tu n'aimes vraiment pas ça ? »

« Je… j'ai… je ne crois pas que j'aie le droit. Pas maintenant. Pas après le… » Il secoua la tête. « Mère ne voudrait pas. »

Oh, le chaudron explosif… il avait oublié cela.

« Les accidents arrivent, Sev, je suis sûr que tu as fait de ton mieux. Je serais là pour surveiller, il n'arrivera rien, promis. Je ferais attention, » tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

Mais le garçon gardait son regard résolument fixé sur ses chaussures, plus pâle qu'a l'habituelle.

« On verra, d'accord ? ce n'est pas pressé, » reprit Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin sur la plage. Un changement de sujet s'imposait. « Pour l'instant, les poissons ! Ca serait bien d'en avoir un frais à manger ce soir, tu aimes ça ? »

« Hum-hum, » fit Severus en préparant sa ligne avec un geste expert.

Les lignes furent jetées à l'eau en silence, Harry plus frustré que jamais. Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé… mais dès qu'il parlait, il arrivait toujours sur un terrain miné à un moment ou un autre.

Ce qui lui laissait toutefois une option… soupirant, il tendit une main pour ébouriffer les cheveux du garçon. Celui-ci se retourna, et à sa grande surprise lui offrit un de ses rares sourires. Sans un mot, il se rapprocha de son gardien et se laissa reposer contre lui, tenant toujours solidement sa canne.

Harry sentit une étrange chaleur envahir sa poitrine… non, il n'était peut-être pas doué avec les enfants, et il ne savait peut-être pas trouver les mots, mais il restait un langage universel qui semblait bien fonctionner avec le petit Severus, et il en était fort heureux.

Ils n'échangèrent que peu de paroles cet après-midi là et quand ils rentrèrent enfin au cottage, trois poissons dans leur panier, Harry n'était toujours pas plus proche de découvrir ce qui tracassait l'enfant. Mais tout au moins Severus semblait-il apaisé… pour l'instant.

Ce soir là, le jeune homme prit le temps de border le garçon dans son lit et de lui raconter une histoire de sa fameuse et aventureuse existence ( _Merlin, Snape allait s'étrangler de rire quand il reviendrait à lui_ ), une main caressant ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce que Severus ne cède au sommeil. Eteignant la lumière, il se leva en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible, sans quitter des yeux le petit visage paisible du garçon. Il était tellement mignon ainsi… qui aurait pu imaginer que le professeur Snape avait un jour été un adorable petit garçon de sept ans ? Un sourire aux lèvre, il se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur le front de l'enfant.

Une mauvaise manœuvre, réalisa-t-il en le sentant s'agiter.

« Chut, sev, rendors toi, » murmura-t-il. « Je veillerai sur toi. Dors bien. »

« Vous n'êtes pas… » marmonna le garçon sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas quoi ? » demanda doucement Harry.

«Comme lui, » répondit la petite voix, laissant le jeune homme perplexe. Comme qui ? Comme Tobias Snape ? Il l'espérait bien ! « Vous lui ressemblez, à elle, » compléta Severus.

Cette fois, Harry resta sans voix. Il n'était tout de même pas en train de le comparer à Eileen ? Ou pensait-il à cette dame du voisinage qui semblait avoir aidé plusieurs fois le garçon ? C'était plus probable…

Il se dirigea vers la porte sur la pointe des pieds, prenant soin de laisser la veilleuse allumée. Même s'il ne doutait pas que Severus le tirerait encore du lit cette nuit… Et sans surprise, ce furent à nouveau des cris qui le tirèrent du lit au milieu de la nuit.

Merlin, mais qu'était-il sensé faire pour rassurer le garçon une bonne fois pour toutes ? se demanda-t-il alors qu'il franchissait au pas de course le couloir séparant les deux chambres, au milieu de la nuit.

Cette fois, il trouva le garçon recroquevillé dans un coin de la chambre, la couverture entortillé autour de lui, haletant.

De plus en plus inquiet, Harry se précipita pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Sev, tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son front. Le garçon avait une légère fièvre…

« Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas… »

« Tu ne veux pas quoi ? » fit doucement Harry en prenant le garçon dans ses bras.

« Noooooon ! » cria Severus en le repoussant de toutes ses forces. Cette fois, le jeune homme le laissa faire ; ce n'était pas le moment de le terroriser encore plus.

« C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! » gémit le garçon, la tête entre les mains.

« Sev, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je suis là pour t'aider… » reprit Harry.

« Rien ! Rien ! C'est pas vrai ! » et sans préavis, il se jeta sur le jeune homme, le serrant frénétiquement dans ses bras, tremblant des pieds à la tête.

Harry lui rendit son étreinte, dérouté. Lentement, le garçon sembla se relaxer contre lui.

« Décidément, les nuits ne te réussissent pas, » constata-t-il. « Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire de quoi tu rêves ? »

Severus secoua la tête contre sa poitrine.

« Bon. Viens dormir avec moi, dans ce cas. Mais demain, il faudra bien qu'on parle, jeune homme… »

Le garçon ne répondit pas et se contenta de se laisser porter, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Harry, tremblant encore légèrement. Tous deux s'installèrent confortablement dans le grand lit de l'autre chambre, et Severus s'endormit une main agrippant le pyjama du jeune homme, avec un léger soupir de contentement.

Harry, lui, peina à trouver le sommeil. Il pouvait sentir le garçon tressaillir dans ses rêves, cherchant et repoussant à la fois sa présence. Si seulement il avait pu légilimanser l'enfant.. mais il était trop jeune, bien sûr. Il devrait trouver la solution tout seul, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais même dans ses propres rêves, Severus continuait d'avoir ce regard douloureux qu'il aurait tant voulu effacer…

Le déjeuner du lendemain fut moins embarrassé que le précédent. C'était étrange, songea Harry, que Severus Snape finisse par trouver normal de dormir dans son lit… mais le reste de la journée lui prouva qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait sortis de la crise de confiance. Les regards en coin n'avaient pas cessé, et le garçon semblait à la fois chercher à l'éviter et le suivre comme une ombre selon les moments de la journée.

En réalité, réalisa Harry alors qu'il rentrait une fournée de bois pour la cheminée, le garçon disparaissait purement et simplement par moments. Il n'avait toutefois pas le cœur de le rappeler… si Severus désirait être un peu seul, il pouvait bien le comprendre. Lui-même appréciait ces instants de solitude ; même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont son cœur bondissait stupidement quand il voyait apparaître la petite silhouette de l'enfant.

Qui aurait cru qu'il s'attacherait si vite à un petit garçon ? Certainement pas lui… et pas Severus non plus, certainement. Et pourtant…

« Tu viens faire un tour dans la lande, bonhomme ? »

Le garçon lui offrit son large sourire, un peu moins timide chaque jour, et il ne put que le lui rendre.

« Prêt à faire un tour à cheval ? J'ai envie d'un bon galop, cow-boy ! »

Et les éclats de rire du gamin juché sur ses épaules… oui, cela valait toutes les courbatures du monde. Même si une fois de plus il ne put trouver l'occasion d'interroger Severus sur ses rêves, et même si cela n'empêcha pas le garçon de sombrer dans un sommeil agité cette nuit là.

Ils avaient traîné près du feu, repus, un livre sur les genoux, jusqu'à ce que Severus ne s'endorme le nez sur son manuel de potions. Souriant, Harry avait fait apparaître une couverture sur lui et l'avait étendu sur le canapé, à ses côtés, pour qu'il profite encore un peu du feu. Mais la main qu'il promenait négligemment dans ses cheveux ne sembla pas suffire à éloigner les mauvais rêves… il hésitait encore à le réveiller quand Severus se mit à marmonner dans son sommeil. Et cette fois, les mots laissaient peu de place à l'interprétation.

« Seigneur… Ténèbres… Maître… pas… non… »

Il ne l'avait pas dit, Harry en était sûr : il n'avait jamais appelé Tom de cette façon… il avait parlé de Voldemort, et jamais du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le garçon n'avait pas pu piocher ce nom dans ses récits… à moins que ? mais l'instant suivant, tous ses doutes s'évanouirent quand Severus agrippa son avant bras gauche dans son sommeil, une expression de douleur sur le visage.

Harry se surprit à souhaiter de toutes ses forces avoir lui même rêvé de ce qu'il venait de voir. Ca ne pouvait pas être fini, pas déjà… à contrecœur, il secoua doucement le garçon par l'épaule.

« Sev ? »

L'enfant se réveilla en sursaut, sa main cherchant automatiquement un objet qu'elle ne trouva pas à sa ceinture… avant de retomber, inutile, sur le canapé. Severus leva un regard embrumé vers lui, et l'ombre d'un instant Harry crut y voir un éclat de colère qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. L'impression ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne redevienne celui d'un petit garçon fatigué.

« A quoi as-tu rêvé, Sev ? » insista-t-il, plus gravement cette fois.

« A rien, » répondit une fois de plus Severus. Mais Harry ne le laissa pas se défiler cette fois ; il prit son menton dans sa main et l'obligea à lever le visage vers lui.

« Sev, c'est important. Tu as rêvé de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as parlé de lui. De quoi te souviens-tu ? »

Le garçon fouilla son regard, les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne me souviens pas. C'est juste des rêves. Ce n'est pas vrai ! » fit-il en tentant faiblement de se dégager. Harry le laissa faire et saisit son bras gauche, retroussant la manche. Une petite main tenta frénétiquement de l'en empêcher, avant de battre en retraite.

« De quoi as-tu peur, Severus ? » demanda doucement Harry.

Le garçon fronçait les sourcils en fixant son bras, visiblement perplexe.

« Je ne sais pas. De rien. »

Décidément, 'rien' semblait être le nouveau mot préféré de l'enfant.

« Je suis fatigué. Je peux aller me coucher ? » demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas le courage de pousser Severus plus loin ce soir.

« Viens, » fit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Le premier réflexe du garçon fut de le repousser, mais à peine avait-il posé les mains sur son torse qu'il changea d'avis et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui le porta jusqu'à son lit.

« Dors bien, bonhomme. N'oublie pas que je suis juste à coté. »

Severus ne répondit que par un vague murmure ensommeillé, mais quand Harry se retourna pour pousser la porte derrière lui, il put voir le doute briller dans les yeux noirs qui le fixaient.

Un sombre pressentiment planant sur son esprit, le jeune homme regagna sa chambre… jusqu'au prochain cauchemar.

Les nuits et les journées s'enchaînèrent dans ce qui devint rapidement une routine. Tous les jours, les deux sorciers s'occupaient du jardin, se promenaient dans la lande et sur la plage, ramassant quelques fruits ou coquillages, et passaient la soirée devant le feu à lire et discuter. Certes, Harry surprenait parfois le regard perçant de Severus posé sur lui quand il pensait ne pas être observé, comme s'il cherchait des réponses. Certes, le garçon continuait de disparaître plusieurs heures par jour sans qu'Harry puisse parvenir à le localiser… mais Severus arrivait toujours rapidement quand il l'appelait, aussi le jeune homme décida-t-il de ne pas s'en inquiéter. La vie était agréable, et voir le garçon s'épanouir de jour en jour, souriant timidement, riant parfois, plus détendu en sa présence… c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Avec chaque panier que Dumbledore leur envoyait par voie de cheminette, Harry craignait de trouver une lettre lui annonçant qu'il avait trouvé une solution pour les renvoyer à leur époque. Mais deux semaines passèrent, et rien ne semblait indiquer que le directeur était plus proche de trouver une solution, à sa secrète satisfaction.

Les cauchemars de Severus, en revanche, ne s'apaisèrent pas comme il l'avait espéré. Presque chaque nuit, il traversait le couloir pour trouver un garçon tremblant dans son lit, l'air égaré, et refusant parfois de se laisser approcher. De parler, toujours… Harry était perdu face à la situation. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas donner de potion de sommeil sans rêve à un enfant… mais rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire ne semblait apaiser Severus, et plus les cauchemars étaient violents, plus le garçon était nerveux en sa présence le matin suivant.

Et si Severus semblait malgré tout se rapprocher de lui à petits pas chaque jour, il semblait également chercher ses limites, testant son gardien par petites touches habiles.

La première fois, il se contenta de prendre place sur le fauteuil où Harry avait l'habitude de s'asseoir le soir, juste à côté du canapé qu'occupait l'enfant.

Le jeune homme était entré dans le salon pour trouver Severus fermement installé dans le fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux, une lueur de défi brillant au fond de son regard. Harry avait souri et s'était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, confortablement étendu. Il avait pu sentir la confusion du garçon dans son dos, ni vraiment soulagé, ni vraiment satisfait. Mais peut-être, espérait Harry, rassuré…

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fût au petit déjeuner que l'incident se produisit. La nuit avait été agité, des cauchemars concernant des potions, avait compris Harry… ce qui ne l'aurait pas étonné outre mesure s'il n'avait pas cru entendre le garçon murmurer quelque chose à propos de points en moins pour la maison de Gryffondor.

Ce matin là, Severus laissa tomber son bol qui se brisa sur le carrelage de la cuisine avec fracas. Harry n'y aurait pas prêté attention s'il n'avait pas surpris le regard calculateur du garçon posé sur lui… et bien entendu, Severus était tout sauf maladroit. Il restèrent un instant à se dévisager, le visage de l'enfant se décomposant de seconde en seconde devant l'absence de réaction du jeune homme.

Quand enfin Harry secoua la tête, Severus semblait avoir rétréci de dix bons centimètres. Ce dont il n'avait vraiment pas besoin, songea-t-il…

« Ramasse, veux-tu. Fais attention de ne pas te blesser. »

Le calme de sa voix ne sembla pas rassurer le garçon qui bondit pour rassembler les débris du bol avant de s'enfuir sans un mot de la cuisine. Le reste de la journée passa dans le silence… jusqu'au dîner, où Harry sentit soudain le poids d'un petit corps pressé contre lui alors qu'il préparait le repas. Le garçon s'était agrippé à lui, la tête enfouie dans ses robes, muet et irradiant d'angoisse. Emu, Harry passa une main dans les cheveux noirs qui n'étaient pas encore gras, songeant que le petit aurait besoin d'une bonne coupe. Et d'un bon père. Et d'un autre avenir. Merlin, de tant de choses qu'il ne pouvait lui offrir… Ce soir là, tous deux s'allongèrent cote à cote sur le canapé, délaissant leurs livres tandis qu'Harry racontait au jeune Severus son combat contre un basilic dans les fondations de Poudlard…

Une crise de passée, combien encore à venir ? se demanda-t-il ce soir là, alors que le garçon se glissait dans son lit, sa petite main agrippée au pyjama d'Harry comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

Pendant deux jours, Severus se montra particulièrement présent, suivant son gardien comme son ombre, cherchant à lui complaire par tous les moyens. Puis ses absences se firent à nouveau plus fréquentes, son tempérament plus volatile.

Aucun enfant ne pouvait être parfait, et en réalité il était plutôt soulagé de voir Severus se comporter comme n'importe quel gamin normal en testant ses limites… ou du moins il l'aurait été s'il n'y avait pas eu ces regards en coin, ces cauchemars incessants, et ce refus catégorique d'en parler. Non, décidément, Severus n'était pas un enfant normal… et ses sautes d'humeur étaient éprouvant pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

C'est pourquoi quand l'orage éclata finalement, Harry fut-il presque soulagé. Un soulagement qui ne dura guère…

Il avait plu toute la matinée et les deux sorciers tournaient en rond, désorienté par ce premier jour de grisaille depuis leur arrivée. Tous deux rendus grincheux par une nuit entrecoupée de violents cauchemars, en manque de sommeil, ils arpentaient nerveusement la maison, cherchant à s'occuper.

Le repas de midi avalé, Severus s'empressa de débarrasser la table avant de venir trouver Harry.

« Puis-je sortir dehors, s'il te plait ? Je pourrais m'occuper du jardin. La pluie ne me dérange pas. »

Harry fit la grimace.

« Il fait froid… mais après tout, tu as raison, c'est stupide. Couvre-toi bien et je poserai un sort de réchauffement à ta cape. Amuse-toi, mais ne sors pas du jardin, d'accord ? Les falaises doivent être glissantes. »

« Promis ! » fit le garçon avec un sourire ravi qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre. « Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? » ajouta-t-il avant de partir chercher sa cape.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ramène moi de la sauge, si tu en trouves. »

« Je sais où, » acquiesça Severus. « A tout à l'heure ! »

Et la maison tomba à nouveau dans le calme et le silence. Beaucoup trop, au goût d'Harry. Ce livre était ennuyeux, et où était donc passé Severus ? Il ne le voyait nulle part par la fenêtre… sans doute était-il de l'autre côté de la maison. Il devait vraiment cesser de s'inquiéter, le garçon était débrouillard…

Et puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer de toute façon, autant faire un peu de ménage. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait des sorts de nettoyage, mais rien ne valait une bonne serpillière pour laver le sol !

Deux heures plus tard, la maison étincelait et le petit salon avait une allure pimpante qui rendit un peu plus à la maison son air habité. Harry reposa la serpillière avec satisfaction. Du bon travail, oui…

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée et Severus pénétra dans la pièce en courant, ses bottes pleines de boue maculant le sol encore humide. Harry fit un bond, en même temps que sa mémoire… combien de fois Dudley avait-il fait cela ? Entrer dans la cuisine avec ses chaussures boueuses pour ruiner le travail d'Harry, et aller se plaindre ensuite à sa mère que son cousin l'avait ennuyé ! Ca n'allait pas recommencer, il n'en était pas question !

« Tes bottes ! » glapit-il, « non mais tu as vu ce carnage ? Ne bouge plus ! » Puis, pointant sa baguette sur l'enfant : « Levicorpus. »

Ce fut au tour de Severus de glapir, tout en se jetant derrière un meuble pour éviter le sort. La manœuvre lui fit salir un peu plus le salon, enrageant Harry.

« Ca suffit, encore un pas et je te jure que tu le regretteras ! » gronda le jeune homme, plus furieux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. L'éclat mauvais qu'il lu dans les yeux noirs du garçon ne fit rien pour faire retomber sa colère. Il connaissait ce regard noir, teinté de mépris et de quelque chose de plus profond encore ; oh oui il le connaissait bien, il l'avait vu pendant des années dans les yeux du professeur Snape, chaque fois qu'il était en sa présence, en réalité. Serrant les dents, il leva sa baguette.

L'éclair de peur qui traversa alors le regard du garçon suffit à lui faire suspendre son geste. Severus, ce n'était que Severus, un petit garçon, il ne devait pas… mais déjà le garçon plongeait derrière un autre fauteuil pour se protéger, salissant au passage le tissus. L'irritation repris le dessus.

« Assez de dégâts ; au coin, va au coin tout de suite ! » fit-il en repoussant le fauteuil d'un mouvement de baguette. Mais à sa grande surprise, le garçon se redressa, les poings serrés, l'air paniqué cette fois.

« Non ! »

« Sev, arrête de discuter et fais ce que je te dis ! Maintenant ! »

Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil désespéré autour de lui : il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'atteindre la porte, mais… poussé par l'instinct de survie, il fila vers les escaliers en se faisant aussi petit que possible pour bondir hors de portée d'Harry. Derrière lui, il entendit un juron et des bruits de course tandis que le jeune homme le prenait en chasse.

Le cœur battant, il se précipita à l'étage. Le refuge, il devait aller au refuge, c'était le seul endroit où personne ne pouvait l'ennuyer, un endroit sûr, à l'abris des grandes personnes… avec l'énergie du désespoir, il grimpa le long des poutres et tira la trappe dans le plafond pour se glisser dans le petit espace qu'il avait découvert deux semaines auparavant.

Il compris trop tard son erreur… alors qu'il refermait la planche de bois qui faisait office de porte dans le plancher, il croisa le regard d'Harry, à la fois surpris et furieux.

Sa cachette était découverte… et il n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Et il y avait bien pire… oh oui, bien pire…

Ebahis, Harry regarda la trappe se refermer sur Severus. Un grenier, il y avait un grenier, et il n'avait rien vu ! Quel Auror il faisait… mais le trou était si étroit et la porte discrète qu'il était presque impossible de la voir si on n'en connaissait pas l'existence. Comment diable Severus l'avait-il découverte ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était caché là haut à présent… ouvrir la trappe ne poserait guère de problème, mais quant à se faufiler par le trou… mais il était un sorcier, après tout. D'une rapide incantation, il agrandit la porte, qui s'ouvrit d'un simple alohomora. satisfait, il se dirigea vers le grenier. Le garçon avait cru lui échapper, il s'était cru plus malin que lui, comme Snape… mais plus pour longtemps. Non, plus pour longtemps.

Avec un grognement triomphant, il se hissa à travers la trappe. Merlin, le grenier était vaste, il y avait même une fenêtre ronde et de petites lucarnes… comment avait-il pu ne pas les remarquer de l'extérieur ? Et des malles, des tas de malles, et… ah ! Severus. Un Severus qui n'avait plus rien du professeur Snape à présent. En réalité, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu le garçon aussi terrorisé avant cela… Debout devant la fenêtre, les bras écartés comme pour protéger quelque chose derrière lui, il fixait Harry comme s'il avait été un de ces monstres de cauchemars.

Et ce n'était pas juste, songea Harry. Il ne voulait pas que Sev le voie de cette façon. Bon sang, cette histoire avait pris bien trop d'ampleur, comment les choses avaient elles pu dégénérer à ce point en si peu de temps ? Ce fut la voix tremblante du garçon qui interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

« S'il vous plait, » fit-il d'un ton suppliant, « je suis désolé, je vous en prie… »

« Sev, ça va, » répondit Harry en tentant de rendre sa voix aussi calme et rassurante que possible. « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

« Ca m'est égal, faites ce que vous voulez avec moi, mais s'il vous plait laissez-le, il ne peut pas voler, il va bientôt repartir mais pour l'instant il ne peut pas, je vous en prie, il n'a rien fait de mal et ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas… »

La panique menaçait de suffoquer le garçon, et il trébucha presque quand Harry s'avança pour voir ce qu'il cachait.

« Non, non, s'il vous plait, c'est ma faute, il n'a rien fait, je ferais ce que vous voudrez, je ne dirais rien, je dormirais dehors, mais s'il vous plait… »

« Sev, calme toi, » l'interrompit le jeune homme. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire de mal… ni à toi ni à ton ami, » ajouta-t-il en apercevant une masse frémissante dans un panier, dans le dos de Severus. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, intrigué.

« C'est… ce… rien, juste un hibou sauvage, il était blessé et je l'ai soigné et il va mieux et il va repartir et ce n'est rien, je vous jure, c'était juste pour… je… je voulais voir si… »

A bout d'argument, le garçon se laissa tomber à genoux devant le panier, jetant un regard suppliant à Harry, stupéfait.

« Sev, respire, tout va bien… tu as très bien fait, tu aurais du m'en parler, je t'aurais aidé ! »

Il tendit une main vers l'oiseau et vit aussitôt le garçon se raidir. Doucement, il présenta ses doigts au hibou qui les sentit suspicieusement avant de les mordiller légèrement. Souriant, Harry caressa doucement ses plumes. Quand il releva la tête, Severus le fixait du regard, bouche bée.

« Je t'ai dis que j'avais une chouette, non ? Je les aime beaucoup. Celle-ci a l'air amicale… d'ailleurs, il ressemble beaucoup… ce ne serait pas le hibou qui m'a conduit à toi quand tu es tombé dans le trou ? »

Incapable de prononcer un mot, Severus hocha la tête.

« Et maintenant il a besoin d'aide à son tour… laisse moi voir, mon grand… hum, une aile cassée, mais elle est presque remise à présent, tu t'en es bien occupé. Je pourrais peut-être accélérer un peu les choses, cela dit. »

Il murmura un incantation en direction de l'aile blessé, et l'animal secoua ses plumes, visiblement satisfait. Un petit 'crook' le remercia.

A ses côtés, Severus semblait peiner à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Harry pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tenter d'élucider la situation…

« Vous… vous… »

« Tout va bien, Sev. Je suis désolé d'avoir crié en bas. J'ai eu… une mauvaise réaction. Ce n'était pas si grave. »

« Je voulais juste… juste… chercher un bol … pour la sauge… » fit le garçon, ses yeux soudain dangereusement brillants.

« Oh, Sev… je suis désolé, j'étais fâché à cause du sol… mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lever la voix. Ni pour te jeter un sort. Je regrette, peut-on faire la paix ? En échange des soins pour ton hibou, » fit-il en souriant.

Mais la remarque ne fit pas sourire Severus qui se mit à renifler.

« Ce n'est pas… pas… mon hibou… »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda Harry. « Il semble t'avoir adopté, lui, en tout cas. Tu lui as trouvé un nom ? »

Le garçon le fixa, les yeux écarquillés. Il secoua la tête lentement.

« Je pense qu'il apprécierait que tu lui en donnes un. Pas vrai ? » fit-il à l'intention du hibou, qui hulula en réponse.

« Je… vous… vous n'allez pas… lui faire de mal ? » demanda Severus comme s'il ne pouvait pas y croire.

« Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce qui t'as donné cette idée ? »

« Père… je … j'avais… un chaton… il était blessé… soigner… je l'avais trouvé dehors, » tenta d'expliquer le garçon, son regard mouillé fixé sur le hibou.

« Oui ? » l'encouragea Harry.

« Mais Père l'a trouvé. Et il l'a écrasé. Avec sa botte. Par terre. Et Mère a dit… pas d'animaux… parce que les animaux… rendent faibles… si on s'attache… il faut les tuer… et… et… »

« Oh, Merlin, » grogna Harry qui visualisait un peu trop bien la scène. Combien de fois Vernon avait-il menacé de faire subir le même sort à Hedwige ? « Sev, je suis désolé, c'est horrible, vraiment horrible… il n'aurait jamais du faire cela, et ta mère avait tort, les animaux sont bons pour toi, ce sont des compagnons terriblement loyaux… comme ce hibou ; il t'a sauvé la vie, pas vrai ? »

Severus leva vers lui ses yeux pleins de larmes et d'espoir. Il tenta de répondre, mais en fut incapable.

« Tout ira bien, » murmura Harry en tendant une main vers lui. « Le hibou. Toi. Nous. Je te promets. Tout ira bien. »

Bien sûr, c'était une promesse bien trop grosse pour lui… mais il pouvait au moins promettre d'essayer, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce sembla suffisant pour le garçon qui se précipita comme un boulet de canon contre lui, manquant de le renverser. Les petits poings s'aggripèrent à sa robe, comme ils l'avaient si souvent faits ces derniers jours, mais un petit bruit mouillé alerta Harry. Il s'accroupit pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras… et avec raison, réalisa-t-il, car de toute évidence aujourd'hui était Le Jour.

Le visage enfouis contre sa poitrine, Severus Snape sanglotait à fendre l'âme, de chagrin et de soulagement mêlé, et sans doute aussi pour toutes ces fois où il n'avait pas pu pleurer alors que son chat venait d'être tué, que sa mère venait de lui jeter un sort, que son père venait de l'insulter… et quoi encore ?

Harry l'ignorait, mais ce qu'il savait suffisait à lui fendre le cœur tandis qu'il berçait doucement le garçon, assis sur le sol poussiéreux du grenier. Il fallut longtemps, très longtemps avant que les sanglots ne s'apaisent, ne laissant que les larmes qui semblaient refuser d'arrêter de couler.

Quand il eu enfin regagné assez de contenance pour pouvoir parler, le garçon leva son petit visage trempé vers l'homme en rouge qui n'avait pas cessé un instant de frotter son dos en cercle réconfortants.

Réunissant tout son courage, il posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et le taraudait depuis plusieurs semaines :

« Vous ne voudriez pas être mon papa ? »

_et voila, pour ceux qui ne suivent pas mon Live JOurnal ( c'est pas bien !), j'ai finalement scripté la fin de Strange Journey, qui devrait prendre quelque chose comme 3 ou 4 chapitres si tout va bien. Autrement dit, j'ai décidé du sort de tout le monde. _

_Ce qui rend la fin de l'écriture particulierement pénible, je suis en effet sensible à une seule forme de blocage à ma connaissance : celui du ' je connais déja la fin de cette histoire alors quel intéret ?'. Sauf que comme c'est moi qui l'écrit et que le but est de la faire lire... hé !_

_Bref, je suis désolée si ce chapitre et les suivants sont fastidieux, je ferais de mon mieux bien sur quand meme ! Et des que celle ci sera finie, je commence une autre fic dont j'ai eu l'idée récèmment. Mais bien sur priorité à Shadow !_

_Voilou, en tout cas pour le prochain chapitre: les choses sérieuses commencent ! ( en principe)_

_stay tuned!_


	11. Chapter 11

-

Il sembla à Harry que le temps s'était arrêté. Les grands yeux noirs pleins d'espoir qui le regardaient, les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues creuses, la poussière qui dansait dans le soleil autour d'eux… la bouche de l'enfant se tordit dans une grimace amère et il réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules du garçon.

« Oh, Sev… » Qu'était-il sensé répondre ? Merlin, Snape avait l'âge d'être son père et il serait bientôt de retour sous sa forme normale… et à le détester. Oh, oui, de cela au moins il pouvait être sûr…

« Severus, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour l'être. Vraiment. » Il vit le petit visage s'éclairer. « Mais tu sais que nous serons bientôt de retour à notre époque, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le garçon renifla et hocha la tête, son sourire évanoui.

« Et tu es bien plus âgé que moi, » continua Harry. « En fait, tu as exactement l'âge de mon père. Ce serait plutôt étrange, tu ne crois pas ? »

Severus hocha lentement la tête, son regard à nouveau vide et flou.

« Mais en attendant ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra. En attendant…

« Tout ce que tu veux, Sev. Bien-sûr. » Puis, caressant sa joue pour essuyer les larmes, « je tiens à toi, tu sais ? »

Le garçon lui offrit un sourire tremblant avant de replonger contre lui pour cacher sa figure dans ses robes. Merlin, Severus avait vraiment du mal à gérer ses sentiments… et rien d'étonnant, évidemment. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait le lui reprocher… Pendant de longues minutes, il continua à bercer silencieusement l'enfant qui se calma peu à peu.

Vaguement remis du premier choc, Harry jeta un regard autour de lui. Oui, le grenier était vraiment immense, un véritable grenier d'histoire pour enfants. Rien de moins étonnant dans cette maison ! Et toutes ces malles… que pouvaient-elles contenir comme trésor ? Mais peut-être quelqu'un le savait-il déjà.

« Dis, Sev, tu as fouillé les malles ? Qu'y a-t-il à l'intérieur ? »

Le garçon leva la tête, les yeux rouges.

« Non. Je me suis juste occupé du hibou. Ce n'est pas poli de fouiller dans les affaires des gens. »

Harry sourit.

« C'est vrai, mais je crois que les gens qui ont habité ici ne nous en voudraient pas. On va jeter un œil ? »

Severus acquiesça et se leva, essuyant son visage contre sa manche. Derrière eux, le hibou hulula doucement.

« Je crois qu'il a faim, » expliqua le garçon. « Je lui ai donné à manger ce matin, mais il mange vraiment beaucoup. » Puis, après un instant d'hésitation, il tira une souris d'une poche de sa cape et la tendit à l'oiseau qui l'avala goulûment. « Je n'aime pas trop ça, mais il ne peut pas chasser… » s'expliqua-t-il.

« Non, en effet. On pourra essayer de lui préparer quelque chose, de la bouillie, je ne sais pas… tiens, on pourrait aller lui pêcher du poisson, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête en souriant.

« J'aime bien pêcher… avec toi. »

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

« Il faut aussi lui trouver un nom. Tu as une idée ? »

Severus prit un long moment pour réfléchir, concentré sur le hibou.

« Je ne sais pas, » fit-il finalement. « Je n'ai jamais donné de nom à un animal avant. »

« Je ne l'avais jamais fait avant Hedwige, » répondit Harry. « Concentre toi. Regarde le bien. Il vole bien, il a un air noble… »

« Eole, » décida Severus après réflexion. « Je crois que ça lui irait bien. »

Dans son panier, le hibou claqua du bec, visiblement satisfait.

« Il a l'air d'accord, » fit Harry. « Eole ? Comment te sens-tu ? »

Ebouriffant ses plumes, l'oiseau se dressa sur ses pattes avant de bondir sur le bord du panier. Puis, d'un battement d'ailes maladroit, il atterrit sur l'épaule du garçon qui éclata de rire.

« Il peut voler ! »

C'était si bon de voir Severus rire et caresser Eole, une expression heureuse sur le visage… si seulement cela pouvait continuer ainsi, si seulement ils pouvaient rester ici pour toujours… Harry secoua la tête. Il n'aurait rien demandé de plus que de devenir définitivement le papa du petit garçon et oublier sa propre existence de l'autre côté du temps… Il tendit une main pour caresser le hibou. Le regard de pure adoration que lui lança alors le garçon lui tordit le ventre. Il suffisait de tellement peu de choses, Merlin, de tellement peu pour tout changer… simplement ne pas tuer un animal auquel l'enfant s'était attaché. Simplement lui parler doucement et lui montrer un peu de tendresse. Il n'aurait pas du se sentir aussi triste, et pourtant…

Forçant un sourire sur son visage, il ébouriffa les chevaux de Severus.

« Oui, il peut voler. Grâce à toi. Il lui faudra un peu plus de temps pour se remettre tout à fait, je pense, mais il ira bien. »

Le garçon rit à nouveau, émerveillé.

« Je suis content, Eole ! On pourra aller pêcher ensemble, tu vas adorer ça ! »

Le hibou mordilla l'oreille de son petit maître, ravi de la proposition.

Un moment heureux, songea Harry. Un de plus. Il allait falloir les collectionner à présent, et le plus rapidement possible avant que… il secoua la tête.

« Et ces malles, alors ? je suis curieux, tu viens ? »

Mais les malles, à sa grande surprise, avaient été fermées. Rien qu'un alohomora ne puisse ouvrir, cependant… tous trois se mirent à fouiller avec l'enthousiasme de chercheur de trésor. De vieux vêtements, des chapeaux, des sacs pleins de poches, des bouchons de pêche et…

« Oh ! »

Harry se pencha sur la malle que Severus venait d'ouvrir. Son contenu coloré lui sauta aux yeux.

« Des jouets ! »

De toute évidence, des enfants avaient vécu ici. Il sortit une corde à sauter, une baguette pour enfants, de vieux jeux de carte dépareillés, un puzzle… Harry sentit une pointe de culpabilité le tarauder. Il y avait longtemps qu'il aurait du s'occuper de trouver des jouets à Severus, il se l'était pourtant promis. A présent, le garçon regardait les objets avec un air à la fois curieux et distant.

« Regarde, » fit le jeune homme, « il y a des figurines… elles sont magnifiques ! »

Deux sorciers, une sorcière qui ressemblait étonnamment à McGonagall, un hibou, deux joueurs de Quidditch, une licorne, un dragon… Severus saisit un hippogriffe en bois et l'observa comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de jouet auparavant.

« On va emmener tout ça en bas, » dit Harry, « tu vas avoir de quoi jouer. Ils sont magnifiques, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Si, » répondit Severus, « mais il vaut mieux qu'elles restent ici. Je risquerais de les abîmer. »

« Bien sûr que non, ce sont des jouets, ils sont fait pour servir ! Tiens, prends un des sacs, et choisi ce qui te plait le plus. Je ne pense pas qu'on pourra tout descendre en une fois, il y a tellement de choses… »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit la peine, » insista Severus d'un air morne. « Je ne sais pas jouer de toute façon. »

Pendant un instant, Harry ne trouva rien à répondre.

« Eh bien, je t'apprendrai, » fit-il finalement. « Je crois que c'est l'heure du goûter, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tiens, aide moi, fourre tout ce que tu trouves dans ce sac ! »

Ce que le garçon s'empressa de faire, avant de redescendre vers sa chambre. Harry resta un instant à regarder le grenier en bataille, choisissant les derniers jouets. Cet endroit avait sûrement été le terrain réservé des enfants de la famille… il le laisserait à Severus, bien sûr. Et à son hibou. Sa main toucha quelque chose de doux et mou, et il extirpa avec curiosité un dragon en peluche du coffre. Un beau dragon vert qui avait toujours belle allure malgré son âge… Harry l'observa pensivement. Il était parfait. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour amadouer le garçon…

Satisfait, il le fourra dans son sac et se dirigea vers la trappe. Peut-être cette histoire aurait-elle des conséquences positives, après tout… et ce dragon allait l'y aider, il en était certain.

Ce soir là, il coucha un Severus épuisé par les émotions de la journée, mais également nerveux d'affronter une nouvelle nuit. Il n'en dit pas un mot, mais Harry le lut sur son visage et s'installa à ses côtés, décidé à repartir sur des bases saines avec le garçon.

« Sev, » commença-t-il quand il l'eut bordé dans son lit, « tu fais toujours des cauchemars, pas vrai ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête, l'air coupable.

« J'ai besoin de savoir de quoi il s'agit, mon grand. C'est important. C'est si terrible que ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça, » répondit Severus à voix basse, « c'est juste qu'ils ont l'air tellement réels… et ils sont… bizarres. Effrayants. »

« Qui est-ce que tu vois, dans ces rêves ? »

« des gens que je connais. Et d'autres que je n'ai jamais vu, mais je connais leur nom, et je les connais… dans mon rêve, » expliqua le garçon.

« Est-ce que tu vois Dumbledore ? » insista Harry, satisfait des réponses.

« Oui, » admit Severus. « sauf qu'il est plus vieux. Et différent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… »

« Il y a quelqu'un qui te fait vraiment peur dans ces cauchemars, pas vrai ? »

« Plusieurs personnes, » avoua le garçon en tressaillant. « Il y a le sorcier à la tête grise… il est horrible. Et puis… » il se tut.

« Oui ? » l'encouragea Harry. Mais Severus secoua la tête. « Est-ce que tu me vois, moi ? » demanda enfin le jeune homme.

Severus resta un long moment silencieux.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » dit-il enfin. « Ce ne sont pas de vraies choses. C'est juste des cauchemars… n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce fut autour d'Harry de rester muet. Qu'était-il sensé dire ? _Non, Sev, toutes ces horreurs sont réelles. Tu as l'esclave d'un monstre et un professeur détesté, et tu me détestes, moi…_

Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas… et la révélation soudaine le frappe : parfois, il fallait savoir mentir aux enfants, pour leur bien. Aussi horrible que l'idée soit…

« Oui, Sev, ce sont juste des cauchemars, » fit-il. « Mais c'est important que tu en parles. »

« Tu es dedans, mais ce n'est pas le vrai toi, » dit alors Severus en le regardant d'un air inquiet. « Et la voix n'arrête pas de dire que je ne dois pas te faire confiance… » il s'arrêta, conscient d'en avoir trop dit.

« Quelle voix, Sev ? » demanda Harry, le cœur battant.

« Il y a une voix, dans ma tête, » avoua le garçon à contrecœur. « Mais je ne suis pas fou, c'est juste un rêve ! Sauf que des fois… des fois elle parle aussi quand je suis réveillé. »

« Comme cet après midi, par exemple ? »

« Hum hum, » répondit Severus en baissant le regard.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit, cette voix ? » s'enquit Harry, se doutant déjà de la réponse.

« De mauvaises choses. Je crois. Je ne suis pas sûr… mais elle est toujours fâchée. Et elle n'aime personne. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, mais… elle veut juste que je sois en sécurité. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais, mais je le sais. »

C'était un discours bien long et angoissé… mais que Severus lui fasse assez confiance pour lui dire cela en disait long à Harry sur l'évolution de leur relation, et il s'en sentait honoré.

« Non, tu n'es pas fou. Et tu as raison, cette voix ne te veux pas de mal, je pense juste qu'elle est effrayée. Tu es plus courageux que ça, et tu sais que tu n'as pas à t'en faire, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hum hum, » répondit Severus. « Mais parfois, quand elle parle, je sens aussi les choses comme elle… je vois les choses comme elle. C'est bizarre. Comme si j'avais d'autres yeux. »

Ou un autre esprit, songea Harry. Simplement d'autres souvenirs.

« Ca doit être très angoissant, » fit-il en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux de l'enfant. Comme d'habitude, Severus le regarda de cet air éternellement surpris, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à ce que quelqu'un puisse avoir ce genre de geste avec lui. « Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais essaie de ne pas trop t'en faire, d'accord ? Je suis là pour veiller sur toi, et pour l'instant il n'y a vraiment rien à craindre. Profite juste de ces vacances, amuse toi. »

Le garçon ne répondit pas, mais se blottit un peu plus contre lui en fermant les yeux. Harry caressa doucement le visage qui commençait à changer au fil des jours… plus expressif, moins creux, moins renfrogné… ce n'était plus le même enfant, plus vraiment. Et bon sang, il pensait ce qu'il lui avait dit, il tenait à lui… bien plus qu'il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir tenir un jour à Severus Snape. A qui que ce soit, en réalité, pas de cette façon.

« Et si je te lisais une histoire ? » proposa-t-il. « Les livres qu'on a ramené avaient l'air bien. »

Le garçon rouvrit les yeux, surpris.

« Mais ce sont des livres pour enfant ? »

« Et devine quoi, tu es un enfant ! » le taquina Harry.

« Ce n'est pas interdit ? » demanda Severus étonné.

« Au contraire, » fit le jeune homme, irrité une fois de plus contre les parents du garçon. « Je ne pense pas qu'un manuel de potions t'aiderait à faire de beaux rêves, si ? »

La remarque lui valut un sourire, et un nouveau ' hum hum' alors qu'il secouait la tête.

« Alors que dirais tu de… » il tendit un bras pour saisir un livre. « La licorne et le pirate ? Ca ne semble pas mal. » Il s'installa un peu mieux sur le lit, et décida que le moment était bien choisi pour sortir sa botte secrète. D'un geste dégagé, il posa le dragon en peluche entre eux, confortablement installé pour la lecture.

« Eliott veut aussi entendre l'histoire, » expliqua-t-il en ouvrant le livre. Severus le regarda comme s'il venait de perdre la raison.

« Mais… c'est juste une peluche, » fit-il finalement remarquer.

« C'est un dragon en peluche, c'est tout à fait différent, » le reprit Harry. « Et il s'appelle Eliott. Il me l'a dit. »

« Mais… » Severus ne semblait pas parvenir à décider s'il plaisantait ou pas. « C'est juste une objet, » expliqua-t-il comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant particulièrement stupide. « Il ne parle pas. Il n'écoute pas. Il s'en fiche. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » demanda Harry avec le plus grand sérieux. « Moi je trouve ce dragon tout à fait particulier. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il est un peu vexé que tu le traites de simple objet. »

Severus tourna son regard sceptique vers le dragon, louchant presque dans son étonnement.

« Mais il me semble qu'il est tout de même d'accord pour écouter l'histoire et veiller sur toi pendant la nuit. Pas vrai Eliott ? » Le jeune homme porta le dragon jusqu'à son oreille et hocha la tête. « Oui, il est d'accord. C'est gentil, Eliott, merci, je suis sûr que tu feras un excellent travail. »

Cette fois, le regard de Severus indiquait très clairement ses pensées : _L'un de nous deux est complètement cinglé, et je ne crois pas que ce soit moi._

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire tout bas, se sentant un peu stupide et malgré tout content de lui. Le garçon ne protesta pas quand il remit Eliott à sa place, entre eux.

« Alors, cette histoire… tu es bien installé ? Il était une fois une licorne… »

Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour que Severus ne s'endorme, la tête posée contre son gardien. Doucement, Harry se leva et éteignit les lumières, prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Puis, avant de partir, il plaça le dragon contre la poitrine du garçon, bien calé. Quand il se retourna pour fermer la porte derrière lui, il aurait pu jurer que la peluche venait de lui faire un clin d'œil…

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, la première pensée d'Harry fut qu'il venait de faire une nuit complète pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines. Une sensation qui n'avait rien de désagréable… le soleil était déjà levé, et il traversa le couloir pour trouver le petit Severus profondément endormi, le bras passé autour du dragon en peluche qu'il tenait serré contre lui. Harry sourit. De toute évidence, Eliott avait fait son travail…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ce fut l'odeur du chocolat et des tartines qui fit sortir le garçon du lit. Les yeux encore bouffi de sommeil, il vint s'asseoir à table où Harry le rejoignit.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hum hum, » répondit le garçon en se frottant les yeux. Décidément, songea Harry, il n'était pas plus du matin petit qu'adulte… Snape était toujours détestable avant son premier café. Enfin, plus détestable que d'habitude…

Il observa un instant l'enfant qui beurrait une tartine ; décidément, il n'était guère objectif. A y bien regarder, Severus était tout sauf beau, pour un enfant. Mais ces dernières semaines et avec le rapprochement qu'ils avaient effectué… il en arrivait à le trouver mignon et adorable. En réalité, il avait bien une sorte de grâce, de précision dans les gestes, qui lui conférait une certaine élégance. Et le professeur Snape, lui, avait un charisme et une autorité qui le rendaient pour le moins impressionnant. Mais Sev… c'était différent. Il était spécial. Peut-être fallait-il l'avoir vu dormir, pleurer, l'avoir bercé pour le voir, mais oui, il était terriblement mignon, même avec son grand nez, ses lèvres minces et son air revêche.

Severus leva les yeux vers lui et cligna des paupières.

« Oh. Bonjour. »

harry retint un éclat de rire.

« Bonjour, Sev. Comment va Eole ce matin ? »

« Il est monté sur le bord de la fenêtre quand j'ai ouvert les volets. Je crois qu'il a envie de voler mais qu'il n'ose pas encore. »

« Nous verrons ce qu'il peut faire ce matin, en allant faire un tour à la plage, qu'en dis-tu ? » proposa Harry.

« On pourrait pêcher ? » fit Severus avec espoir.

« Ca… et autre chose aussi, » répondit Harry, mystérieux. « Fini de manger, lave toi les dents et rejoins moi. Prends ton temps. »

Un conseil vraiment superflu… le garçon avala son déjeuner en un temps record et fut à ses côtés dans le jardin, habillé et lavé avant qu'il ait eu le temps de préparer des sandwichs pour le repas de midi.

Eole, bien entendu, était perché fièrement sur son épaule.

« Tu as pris ta cape chaude ? Bien, en route, » annonça Harry. Les cannes à pêche à la main, ils prirent le petit sentier si familier à présent.

« Tu crois qu'il va pleuvoir ? » demanda Severus, le nez en l'air. « Il y a des nuages au loin. »

« Non, pas avant la fin de la journée. Il n'y a pas assez de vent. »

« Mais si le vent se lève ? »

« Eh bien, nous aurons le temps de voir venir. Mais je pense que ça ira. »

« Est-ce qu'on pourra quand même pêcher s'il pleut ? » insista Severus.

« Je suppose, oui, il suffira d'un charme… » répondit Harry.

« Il y a des sorts pour faire du vent ? »

« Pas assez pour repousser les nuages, du moins pas que je sache. »

« Et si un sorcier très puissant utilisait un sort moins puissant, est-ce que ça pourrait marcher ? » continua le garçon.

« Sans doute pas, il faudrait énormément de magie, » expliqua le jeune homme.

« D'accord, mais si plusieurs sorciers très forts… »

« Sev, non, c'est impossible, » trancha finalement Harry, vaguement lassé. « Imiter la nature demande plus que de la simple magie. »

« Oh. » Il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, avant de reprendre : « Une fois, j'ai vu des enfants moldus qui faisaient voler des choses dans le ciel. »

« Des cerfs volants, » répondit Harry. C'était une bonne idée, il devrait faire des cerfs-volants et emmener Severus jouer avec…

« Est-ce que, si on utilise beaucoup de cerfs-volants très hauts, on pourrait repousser les nuages ? » demanda le garçon, qui ne perdait pas son idée de vue.

« Merlin… non, Sev, on ne peut rien faire contre les nuages. C'est comme ça, » fit Harry.

Severus resta songeur.

« Même avec de la magie noire ? »

« Severus ! » glapit Harry, « qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Il n'est pas question d'utiliser de la magie noire pour quoique ce soit ! »

Le garçon se ratatina aussitôt sur lui même, ses yeux noirs fixés sur la main d'Harry qui gesticulait.

« Pardon, » balbutia-t-il rapidement.

« Où as tu entendu parler de cela ? » continua Harry, sous le choc.

« Mère… m'a montré des sorts. Elle dit que la magie noire peut faire ce que la magie blanche ne peut pas. Des tas de choses, » expliqua Severus

« Et est-ce que ta mère t'as dit quel était le prix à payer pour cette magie ? » gronda le jeune homme, furieux.

« Non, monsieur, » murmura le garçon.

« C'est ton âme, Severus, voilà le prix à payer. La magie noire te permet de faire des choses grandioses au prix de choses horribles. Ce n'est jamais une solution, tu m'entends ? »

« Je suis désolé, » répéta Severus, qui s'était écarté d'un pas d'Harry.

« Est-ce que tu en as déjà fait ? » demanda le jeune professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal d'un ton menaçant.

« Je… non… oui… seulement avec mère… » répondit le garçon d'une voix tremblante.

Harry serra les dents.

« Tu ne dois plus en faire, Sev, plus jamais, c'est compris ? C'est la pire des choses. C'est ce qui te mène sur le chemin le plus monstrueux… tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit sur Voldemort ? C'est lui, le maître de la magie noire. Lui qui tue des gens sans y penser pour parvenir à ses fins. C'est ce que tu as envie de devenir ? »

Pendant un instant, Severus resta figé, son regard calculateur fouillant celui d'Harry. Etait-ce une idée, ou pouvait-il voir une pointe d'ironie dans les yeux noirs de l'enfant ? Mais l'instant d'après, l'impression s'évanouit et il ne resta devant lui qu'un petit garçon terrorisé, assis par terre un bras levé devant son visage pour se protéger.

« Non, je suis désolé, je regrette… »

Sur ses genoux, le hibou hululait férocement en direction d'Harry qui se redressa, soudain conscient de s'être penché vers le garçon au cours de sa diatribe. De façon un peu trop menaçante, si l'on en croyait sa réaction… Merlin, et lui qui avait juré de ne plus lever la voix contre lui.

« Sev… » passant une main sur son visage, il s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'enfant. « C'est moi qui suit désolé, je n'aurais pas du crier ainsi. C'est juste… terriblement important. »

Si important que ce choix allait ruiner toute la vie de Severus dans quelques années seulement… dans un autre monde. Merlin, il avait été stupide…

« Je ferai ce que vous voudrez, » fit le garçon d'une petite voix.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'Harry réalisa un point crucial : Severus était toujours là, devant lui, certes recroquevillé sur le sol, mais bien présent. Il ne s'était pas enfui malgré sa peur et la menace d'un adulte furieux, et ce bien qu'il en ait eu toutes les occasions… à aucun moment Harry ne l'avait retenu.

Ce détail acheva de culpabiliser le jeune homme.

Lentement, il s'avança vers le garçon pour le prendre dans ses bras, dans un geste qui devenait familier. Mais cette fois, Severus mit un moment à se détendre.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, en tout cas pas comme ça, » expliqua Harry. « Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Et la magie noire… c'est le moyen le plus sûr de tout perdre, Sev. Tout ce à quoi tu tiens, et toi-même. Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive. »

Mais il était trop tard, bien sûr, et il n'était pas le seul à le savoir.

« Je l'ai déjà fait, pas vrai ? » murmura le garçon. « Vous avez dit que j'avais suivi Voldemort. Que j'avais la marque. C'est de la magie noire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Incapable de parler, Harry acquiesça, une boule au fond de la gorge. Il avait toujours pensé que les choix de Snape avaient été guidés par ce qu'il était… qu'il l'avait mérité, à sa façon. Mais penser que Sev, son Sev, deviendrait cet homme ? Non, c'était tout simplement inconcevable.

La petite main se crispa sur la manche de sa robe, et il entendit le garçon renifler.

« C'est pour ça que vous ne m'aimez pas, » fit-il.

Le cœur d'Harry qui bondit dans sa poitrine.

« Comment ça ? Bien sûr que je t'aime, je t'interdit de dire une chose pareille ! »

Le garçon le regarda un instant, troublé, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de la déclaration.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« Vraiment, » confirma Harry avec un sourire. « Tu le sais bien, Sev. Tu comptes pour moi, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Ce qui n'était pas exactement la même chose que d'aimer… mais si les mots étaient compliqués, ce qu'il ressentait en présence du garçon, en revanche, ne l'était pas. Mais Severus ne sembla pas apaisé pour autant.

« Mais vous ne m'aimerez plus, plus tard, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Quand je serai grand. »

Le cœur d'Harry retomba comme une pierre dans sa poitrine. Merlin, que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Tant de choses avaient changé…

« Sev, je t'ai promis d'être toujours là, et je tiendrai parole. Je serais toujours là pour toi tant que tu le voudras. D'accord ? »

Le garçon hésita avant d'acquiescer en reniflant.

Harry sourit et tira un mouchoir de sa poche.

« Tiens. Ne pleure pas. Je suis désolé, Sev, je n'aurais pas du te parler de cette façon. Ca va mieux ? »

« Je ne pleure pas, » grommela Severus. « Je… je suis désolé pour hier. Je ne voulais pas… » il détourna son regard, rouge de confusion.

« Tu as le droit de pleurer, tu sais, » fit Harry. « C'est normal et sain. Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui te le reprocherait. »

Cette déclaration lui valut un regard absolument stupéfait du garçon. Hum… évidemment, Papa et Maman Snape ne devaient pas être très tolérants des larmes de leur fils… eh bien, c'était son garçon à présent, et il entendait bien le laisser pleurer tant qu'il voulait. Merlin savait qu'il en avait bien besoin.

« On va pêcher ? » demanda Harry en se relevant. Severus resta un long moment assis par terre à l'observer, son visage soudain impénétrable. Enfin, il accepta la main tendue de son gardien et se mit sur ses pieds.

« Je ne ferais pas de magie noire, » dit-il en regardant son gardien dans les yeux. « Pas si je peux changer. C'est promis. »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de rester bouche bée devant l'enfant.

« Je ne veux pas que vous partiez, » fit-il d'une voix calme « et vous partirez si j'en fais. Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible quand je… enfin, quand je serai grand à nouveau. Mais je ne veux plus en faire. Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai. »

« J'en suis sûr, Sev, » répondit Harry, ému, quand il eu retrouvé sa voix. Et curieusement, il se sentait deux fois plus coupable à présent… à la fois envers le garçon et envers Snape. Il était évident que le professeur s'était racheté depuis longtemps déjà, qu'il avait largement payé pour ses erreurs passé. Mais Harry n'avait rien fait pour l'aider, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait cessé de douteur de lui et de refuser de travailler avec lui malgré les fréquentes demandes de Dumbledore. Quand il reviendrait, les choses devraient changer… même si elles risquaient d'être plus difficiles une fois que Snape serait revenu à lui.

Ce fut en silence qu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur la plage, Eole voletant autour d'eux. La première activité de la journée consista à tester la résistance du hibou en le faisant voler entre eux, telle un souaffle de plumes, jusqu'à ce que l'oiseau ne refuse d'effectuer un battement d'aile supplémentaire. Harry le félicita de sa bravoure, et Eole reprit sa place sur l'épaule de Severus, fier et épuisé.

Ce fut en riant que les deux sorciers et leur compagnon se dirigèrent vers leur coin de pêche favori, la gène du matin envolée entre deux tourbillons de plumes. Et tandis qu'ils tentaient de capturer assez de poissons pour contenter l'estomac du hibou, Harry put capter les regards que Severus lui portaient, tantôt plein de questions, tantôt débordant d'adoration. Et s'il crut voir à certains moments l'ombre d'un éclat de colère, il refusa d'y prêter attention.

Son but du jour fut enfin dévoilé quand il entreprit, avec l'aide de son jeune compagnon, la construction d'un château de sable. Même s'il fallût longtemps pour convaincre Severus que ce n'était qu'un jeu et non un défi architectural en temps chronométré d'un nouveau genre, ce fut un petit garçon ravi et épuisé qu'il ramena ce soir là sur son dos, Eole sur son épaule.

Lui-même devait avouer qu'il se sentait à peu près aussi rompu qu'après une journée d'entraînement de Quidditch… mais bien plus heureux. Severus l'aida à faire le repas et l'avala avec appétit, avant de finalement prendre un bain qui le laissa plus qu'à moitié endormi.

Attendri, Harry le glissa dans ses pyjamas, avant de le porter vers sa chambre. Décidément, c'était une habitude que le garçon avait rapidement adoptée… et un beau symbole de tout le chemin parcouru depuis l'époque où Severus fuyait tout contact. Harry n'eut le temps que de lire quelques pages de l'histoire et de placer Eliott à sa place stratégique avant que le garçon ne s'endorme, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Harry lui-même ne tarda pas à rejoindre sa chambre, plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Et satisfait, aussi, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été… plus qu'après une coupe de quidditch. Et c'était grâce à Severus, d'une certaine façon. Grâce à lui-même, aussi. Comment Severus Snape avait pu devenir plus important qu'une coupe de quidditch était un étonnant mystère, qu'il ne parvint pas tout à fait à résoudre avant de s'endormir à son tour dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Mais cette nuit-la ne fut pas si paisible que la précédente. Les réflexes aiguisés d'Harry, ainsi que les sorts qu'il avait posé sur la maison, l'avertirent au milieu de la nuit que quelque chose venait de bouger dans la maison… ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

En quelques secondes, il avait identifié l'origine des bruits, directement dans les toilettes. Severus, songea-t-il immédiatement en entendant les gémissements du garçon… et il ne s'était pas trompé. Severus, visiblement malade et rendant le contenu de son estomac, le dragon en peluche à ses côtés.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps pour lancer un _lumos_ et s'approcher du garçon.

« Ca ne va pas, Sev ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Le garçon leva vers lui son regard flou.

« Mal… au ventre… »

« Je vois ça, » murmura Harry en essuyant sa bouche avec un mouchoir propre. « Tu aurais du venir me trouver. Viens, j'ai ce qu'il faut dans ma chambre. »

A nouveau, le garçon se laissa porter sans protester, et sans lâcher son dragon, au plaisir muet d'Harry. Le jeune homme le déposa doucement sur le lit avant de fouiller son armoire à la recherche de la potion voulue.

« Tiens, bois-ça, » fit-il en la tendant à l'enfant qui obéit. « Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui, merci, » fit Sev qui somnolait toujours. « Je peux… je peux rester ici ? » fit-il d'une voix plaintive.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Harry en dégageant les couverture. « Tiens, viens ici, et Eliott avec toi. Tu es bien au chaud ? »

Mais la question était inutile ; la tête sur l'oreiller, Severus dormait déjà. Il n'eut que le temps de murmurer les trois mots qui ôtèrent tout sommeil à Harry pour cette nuit là :

« Oui, merci papa. »

Les jours et les semaines passèrent, et Harry se surprit à espérer chaque jour un peu plus que Dumbledore ne soit pas un sorcier si puissant qu'il l'avait toujours pensé. Pas assez, en tout cas, pour les renvoyer d'où ils venaient. Il savait depuis si longtemps qu'il avait une mission, un rôle à jouer, qu'il était la clé de voûte de toute la guerre… pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne pense au but final de son existence.

Mais à présent, la vie avait une toute autre couleur… celle qu'il avait toujours souhaité avoir. La tranquillité, une petite maison, une famille. Se coucher le soir en ayant la certitude d'avoir accompli quelque chose d'important, d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait et de l'avoir bien fait. Voir l'adoration dans les yeux de Severus, le voir sourire, jouer avec Eole, dormir en serrant le dragon contre lui… tout n'était pas parfait, bien-sûr, il le savait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de perdre patience parfois avec le garçon, et commettait des erreurs qu'il regrettait aussitôt en voyant Severus se renfermer et éviter son regard. Ce même regard qui devenait parfois si perçant, si rempli de doute, si âgé… et puis le garçon secouait la tête, et le cœur d'Harry reprenait un rythme normal. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Bien-sûr, les cauchemars n'avaient pas cessé. Mais Severus semblait avoir décidé qu'ils n'étaient rien de plus que de mauvais rêves, et avec l'aide du fidèle Eliott, les crises d'angoisse étaient le plus souvent évitées. Ce qui n'empêchait pas le garçon de se réfugier fréquemment dans le lit de son nouveau papa au milieu de la nuit…

Et quand le mot lui échappa en plein jour, alors qu'il voulait interpeller Harry, ce dernier n'eut pas le courage de le reprendre. Papa. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas souhaité pouvoir appeler quelqu'un ainsi toute sa vie ? est-ce qu'il n'avait pas espéré qu'un jour il pourrait entendre quelqu'un l'appeler ainsi ?

Et Severus… il ne voulait jamais être séparé de lui. De son petit garçon, du petit être qui se blottissait contre lui quand il lui racontait des histoires, qui le suivait comme une ombre et tentait d'imiter ses gestes, qui lui pardonnait ses erreurs avec un regard qui lui laissait comprendre qu'il était le père le plus fantastique qui ait jamais existé dans le monde de Severus.

Peut-être parce qu'il lui avait appris à jouer, prenant autant de plaisir que le garçon dans l'affaire. Peut-être parce qu'il lui apprenait des sorts et des potions sans lever la voix, et surtout sans lever la main. Peut-être parce qu'il lui lisait des histoires et soignait ses blessures avec un baiser pour faire partir la douleur.

Plus probablement parce qu'il n'était pas un monstre et que Severus aurait accueillit à bras ouverts toute personne qui lui aurait montré un peu d'affection.

Et bien sûr, un jour, le garçon aurait besoin d'autre chose, d'autres enfants, d'autres personnes, d'autres endroits à voir… mais quelle importance à présent ? Ils seraient sûrement tous les deux rentrés à leur époque quand ce moment arriverait, et tout serait fini.

Aussi Harry ne voyait-il rien de mieux à faire que de profiter de chaque jour et de Severus du mieux qu'il le pouvait, en faisant son possible pour oublier les nuages noirs qui les guettaient.

Et il y arriva plutôt bien, jusqu'au jour fatidique où il voulu enseigner quelques sorts de défense à l'enfant, juste au cas où ils seraient attaqués par surprise. Ou plus exactement, par fierté pour les facilités du garçon qui maniait la magie comme lui les balais, avec une aisance naturelle.

Ils avaient jusque là utilisé la baguette-jouet pour les sorts les plus simples, et elle avait amplement suffit à Severus, ravi du cadeau. Et en réalité, Harry pensait qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien fait l'affaire pour ce qu'il avait prévu ; mais en rangeant quelques livres ce matin là, il avait fait tomber la baguette noire de Snape, à l'aspect toujours aussi brillant et menaçant. De mauvaise augure, songea-t-il vaguement avant de repousser la pensée. Après tout, Severus maîtrisait parfaitement ses pouvoirs et la baguette lui appartenait, il la lui avait même réclamé… il ne pourrait que faire du meilleur travail avec elle.

Ignorant le mauvais pressentiment qui l'assaillait, il rejoignit Severus dans le jardin et lui tendit sa baguette, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tiens, je pense que tu es assez doué pour t'en servir, » commença-t-il, « mais fait attention. »

L'espace d'un instant, il lui sembla que le temps s'était arrêté tandis que le garçon levait la main pour saisir la baguette. L'expression sur son visage était elle qu'Harry voulut reprendre l'objet, mais il était déjà trop tard. Les petits doigts s'étaient refermés sur le manche, et le regard noir qui se leva lentement pour rencontrer le sien débordait d'horreur et de haine.

Il y eut un sifflement, et l'extrémité de la baguette qu'Harry n'avait pas lâché se mit à étinceler, obligeant le jeune homme à lâcher prise. A regret, il chercha de nouveau les yeux noirs du garçon.

Le sifflement, cette fois, sortit de la bouche de Severus.

« Potter ! »


	12. Chapter 12

-

Harry ne put retenir le mot qui lui échappa. Même s'il savait qu'il était bien trop tard.

« Sev… » murmura-t-il

Il lui sembla qu'un éclat de terreur venait de traverser les yeux noirs, mais il ne dura pas.

« Potter ! » gronda à nouveau la petite voix distordue du garçon, « Comment… comment… »

La rage menaçait d'étouffer le professeur alors qu'il contemplait sa main toujours tendue ; celle d'un enfant de sept ans petit pour son âge. L'instant d'après, il poussa un cri étranglé et s'enfuis en courant en direction de la maison. Harry soupira, mi-soulagé et mi-abattu. Cette fois, ils y étaient… Si l'expression et le visage de Severus n'avaient pas été assez révélateurs, le nom par lequel il l'avait appelé suffisait bien. Jamais Sev ne l'aurait appelé de cette façon… non, Sev préférait l'appeler Papa.

Oh, Merlin. Le jeune homme fut pris d'une subite envie de s'asseoir dans l'herbe et de se prendre la tête à deux mains ; mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Sev ou Snape, quelqu'un avait besoin de lui, maintenant. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se dirigea à son tour vers la maison.

Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de trouver le garçon dans sa chambre, recroquevillé dans un coin, les bras entourant ses genoux et basculant d'avant en arrière, le regard dans le vide.

Lentement, il s'approcha jusqu'à se trouver à deux pas de lui et s'assis sur le sol.

« Sev ? »

Le garçon sursauta, et les yeux noirs se fixèrent sur lui, partagés entre la colère et le doute.

« Professeur Snape ? » tenta-t-il cette fois.

« Sortez d'ici, Potter, » fit la voix tremblante du garçon.

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, hum ? » demanda Harry, compatissant.

« Et ne me parlez pas sur ce ton ! Je ne suis pas un… un… » La voix mourut tandis que le garçon recommençait à se bercer d'avant en arrière.

« Ecoutez, je suis désolé, » commença le jeune homme sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'employer sa voix douce. « Je n'ai pas voulu tout cela, croyez moi. J'ignore comment nous sommes arrivés ici. »

« A cause de votre stupidité, évidemment ! » glapit le garçon. « Il faut toujours que je sauve votre peau, Potter, c'est une constante de l'univers ! Et cette fois ci, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais justifier ma performance auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Félicitations, vous avez réussi à réduire à néant ma couverture. »

« Je regrette, » offrit Harry, « mais ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose. Vous allez pouvoir rester à Poudlard et laisser tomber Voldemort. »

« Vous ne comprenez jamais rien, n'est-ce pas ? Le monde n'est pas blanc ou noir, Potter ! » fit le garçon d'une voix brûlante. « Je fais ce que j'ai à faire, parce que ça doit être fait. C'était mon choix, stupide Gryffondor, et toutes vos leçons de morales n'y pourront rien changer ! »

« C'était-il y a longtemps… » commença Harry.

« Ca suffit, mêlez vous de vos affaire, et restez en dehors des miennes une bonne fois pour tout, » gronda le professeur.

Harry se sentit subitement défait et… inutile. Alors, c'était fini ? Il n'avait plus à se préoccuper que de lui-même, plus de petit garçon sur lequel veiller…

Mais à voir l'expression hagarde sur le visage de Severus, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

« Je suis désolé pour tout ça, » fit-il doucement. « Vous devez me détester, encore plus je veux dire… mais je veux que vous sachiez que j'ai fait de mon mieux. Je n'ai pas essayer de… vous ridiculiser ou quoique ce soit. Au début, peut-être, c'était tentant… mais pas après que… oui, enfin. J'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux, professeur, même si ce n'a pas toujours été évident. »

Le garçon mit un moment à répondre, le regard dans le vide. Harry pouvait voir les épaules trembler et du résister à l'impulsion de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Ce n'en était plus un, après tout.

« Je sais, » dit-il finalement. « Laissez-moi, maintenant. »

Le jeune homme se leva péniblement. Merlin, il avait vraiment pris dix ans ces dernières semaines… plus en réalité, il se sentait comme un vieillard brisé.

« Très bien, » capitula-t-il. « Je serai en bas. »

Et sur ces mots, il laissa le garçon dans sa chambre, non sans un dernier regard en arrière. Le silence de la maison était pesant, plus pesant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et Sev lui manquait déjà… même à un étage de distance.

Quand l'heure du diner arriva, Snape ne descendit pas malgré ses appels. Une heure plus tard, il se décida à contrecœur à monter voir comment le professeur prenait l'affaire. Ouvrant la porte, il sentit sa gorge se nouer en constatant que Severus n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis son départ, son regard flou toujours fixé sur le mur devant lui.

A nouveau, il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Il faut tout de même que vous mangiez, » soupira-t-il.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers lui.

« Ne me dites pas ce que j'ai à faire, » fit-il d'une voix rugueuse. « Je ne suis pas un enfant. »

« Techniquement, si, » objecta Harry, « et si vous ne mangez pas vous allez épuiser votre corps. Je sais que ce n'est pas amusant, mais soyez raisonnable. »

« Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi-même, » rétorqua Snape. Mais la voix était un peu trop anxieuse au goût d'Harry.

« Oui, eh bien, vous ne faites pas du très bon boulot jusque là. Descendez au moins en bas, faites vous à manger si vous n'aimez pas ce que j'ai fait. »

Le garçon secoua la tête frénétiquement, dans un geste qui ne collait absolument pas à l'image du professeur de potions…

« Sev… » ne put s'empêcher d'appeler le jeune homme. Le garçon sursauta, comme s'il avait été brûlé par le mot.

« Noooon ! » cria-t-il presque.

« Oh, chhhh » sans réfléchir, Harry caressa les cheveux du garçon avant d'attirer sa tête vers son épaule, où elle resta le temps d'une seconde. Il y eu un son étranglé, et Severus bondit sur ses pieds avant de sortir en courant et de dévaler l'escalier.

Harry passa sa main sur son visage. Stupide, il avait été stupide. Mais comment était-il sensé réagir ? Snape n'était de toute évidence pas tout à fait lui-même… et Sev… oh, Merlin. Tout au moins ne semblait-il pas s'être à nouveau enfuis de la maison. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire si cela avait été le cas… à part envoyer son hibou sur ses traces.

Le hibou… Eole ! Où était donc passé l'oiseau ?

Un bruit sourd sur le carreau lui répondit aussitôt. De l'autre côté de la vitre, le hibou le regardait de son air sévère, perché sur la rambarde. Harry s'empressa de lui ouvrir la fenêtre.

« Ce changement ne te convient pas non plus, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il à l'oiseau quand il vint se percher sur son épaule. Eole lui répondit d'un hululement sinistre. « Honnêtement, je ne crois pas que le professeur Snape ait une chouette à lui, mais il n'est jamais trop tard, pas vrai ? Tu peux voler jusqu'en bas ? »

Le hibou battit des ailes.

« Alors vas-y, je te rejoins. Je crois que notre petit ami a besoin de quelqu'un, et ce ne peut pas être moi pour l'instant… » Le hibou ne perdit pas de temps pour s'envoler en direction de l'escalier, laissant Harry seul dans la chambre. Le jeune homme parcourut la chambre du regard, tant de choses avaient changé ici aussi… il avait rétrécit le bureau à la taille de l'enfant qui y dessinait régulièrement ; un parchemin entamé était encore déroulé sur la table. Harry s'approcha pour le regarder : le hibou était facilement reconnaissable, perché sur l'épaule de Severus, et le décors de la plage ne laissait aucun doute. Les personnages, eux, firent soupirer Harry. Deux silhouettes, une grande et une petite, l'homme ayant un bras passé sur les épaules du garçon. Sans réfléchir, il plia le parchemin inachevé et le glissa dans sa poche. Ce serait toujours ça qu'il lui resterait… un petit secret pour un gros regret.

Et autour de lui, tous les jouets qu'ils avaient descendu du grenier pour que Sev puisse jouer. Le dragon et la licorne, ses préférés, étaient posés sur la table de chevet avec le livre qu'Harry lui lisait le soir. La petit bibliothèque débordait de livres d'enfants, une balle traînait par terre, deux sorciers de bois se battaient en duel sur le rebord de la fenêtre… et en bas, Severus Snape l'attendait. Secouant la tête, Harry referma la porte de la chambre. Snape ferait ce qu'il voudrait, bien sûr, mais il espérait tout de même qu'il ne bannirait pas les jouets dans un geste de colère. … après tout le mal qu'il avait eu pour apprendre à Severus à jouer, l'idée de voir tout cela détruit lui serrait vraiment le cœur.

Severus, lui, ne l'entendit pas arriver, trop occupé qu'il était à serrer Eole dans ses bras. Harry resta un instant sur le pas de la porte, abasourdi. L'enfant était en train de serrer le hibou comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme il l'aurait fait avec une peluche… Eole se gardait bien de protester, mais il pouvait voir que l'oiseau n'appréciait guère le traitement, en particulier avec son aile mal remise.

Harry s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur l'épaule de Severus qui sursauta.

« Je sais qu'Eole est très affectueux, mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il aille se percher ailleurs, à cause de son aile, vous savez… » Le garçon rougit et relâcha l'oiseau qui se posa avec soulagement sur son épaule.

« Il est presque guéri, » marmonna Snape.

« Oui, vous avez fait du bon travail, » sourit Harry. « A table ? »

« Je n'ai pas faim, » grogna le garçon.

« Juste un peu, je ferai ce que vous voudrez. Dites moi juste ce que vous ferait plaisir. »

« Rien, Potter, trouvez moi simplement une potion nutritive. »

« Je vous en donnerai une, mais ça ne suffira pas. Je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais vous n'êtes pas dans un superbe état. Vous allez mieux qu'en arrivant, mais… vous n'avez pas tellement de poids à perdre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, » fit remarquer Harry.

« Oh, vous êtes comblé, n'est-ce pas ? » gronda Snape d'un ton sombre. « Vous avez fait le plein de petites anecdotes croustillantes à raconter à votre retour à Poudlard ? Vos petits camarades de Gryffondor seront tout simplement enchantés d'apprendre tout ce que vous savez sur l'horrible professeur de potions, je suis prêt à parier que vous avez tenu un carnet de bord pour être sur de ne rien omettre… »

« Non ! » s'écria Harry, « arrêtez, je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de leur dire quoique ce soit, c'est promis. Et si on trouve une solution à votre problème de… taille d'ici là, ils n'en sauront absolument rien pour cela non plus. Ecoutez, inventez une histoire et je l'appuierai, d'accord ? N'importe quoi. Peu importe. »

Severus le fixa de son regard froid et calculateur.

« Ne vous avisez pas d'avoir pitié de moi, Potter, car croyez moi, c'est bien la dernière des choses stupides qui pourrait passer par votre crâne épais. Quelles que soient les belles petites histoires que vous vous soyez forgées, oubliez les. J'ai fait mes choix seuls, et je les ai assumés. Tout ce que vous avez appris… n'a rien à voir avec le reste. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Comment pouvez vous dire cela ? Evidemment, que ça a un rapport. Je veux dire… si vous aviez réellement… si tout ceci était réellement arrivé, dans le passé, est-ce que vous croyez que vous auriez fait ces mêmes choix ? Que vous auriez choisi de suivre Voldemort ? »

« Vous êtes fier de vous, n'est-ce pas ? » grinça Severus en repoussant sa chaise. « Orgueilleux petit Gryffondor… noble et arrogant. Vous pensez avoir changé les choses en quelques semaines, à l'aide de quelques histoires et quelques tours de passe-passe ? Changé ce que je suis, ou étais ? Vous vous leurrez, Potter, vous ne pouvez pas sauver le monde. Pas de cette façon. Pas à grand renforts de jouets et de belles promesses. »

« Je les pensais, ces promesses, » murmura Harry. Il vit les lèvres de l'enfant se tordre en une grimace de dégoût.

« Oubliez vos mièvreries, Potter, » fit Snape. « Vos manipulations n'ont servi à rien. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, et je n'ai jamais eu besoin de vous. Plutôt le contraire, en réalité. »

_Mais moi, j'ai besoin de toi,_ faillit lâcher Harry. Il se contenta de détourner le regard. Il y eut un lourd moment de silence et Severus remit brutalement sa chaise en place avant de se diriger vers le salon, où Harry le retrouva quelques minutes plus tard étudiant un livre de potions, les sourcils froncés.

Sans un mot, il déposa un plateau à ses côtés et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil habituel. Snape se renfrogna un peu plus, mais entreprit de manger le contenu de l'assiette, au grand soulagement d'Harry. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le garçon ne referme sèchement son livre pour se diriger vers l'étage.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de bondir.

« Tu vas… hum, vous allez vous coucher ? » demanda-t-il, vaguement mal à l'aise.

« Oui, Potter, » siffla Snape entre ses dents. « Et ne vous avisez pas de me suivre ! »

« Mais vous aurez besoin, pour la lumière… » il s'interrompit quand Severus tira sa baguette de ses robes pour murmurer un 'lumos'.

« Evidemment, » murmura Harry. Puis, hésitant, il demanda : « Vous… la baguette… c'est elle qui vous a rendu la mémoire ? »

« C'est l'objet le plus magique et le plus personnel qu'il soit, Potter. Evidemment, que c'est elle. Si vous n'aviez pas été aussi obtus, vous y auriez pensé avant. »

« Je n'y ai vraiment pas réfléchis. Vous aviez l'air… de ne pas pouvoir retrouver la mémoire sous cette forme là, en réalité, » s'excusa le jeune homme.

« Oh vraiment ? » siffla Snape. « pas le moindre petit indice ? Pas la moindre indication que vous vous berciez de douces illusions ? mais cela aurait été trop vous demander que de faire quelque chose dans ce sens, n'est-ce pas ? Pour une fois que vous aviez la main haute, vous n'alliez pas la lâcher. »

« Non, écoutez, ce n'est pas… »

« Je m'en fiche, » fit Severus en tournant le dos. Sans un regard en arrière, il monta les escaliers, laissant Harry désemparé. Snape ne s'en fichait pas ; Snape s'en moquait, s'en contrefichait, ou quoique ce soit d'autre, mais il n'aurait jamais utilisé une expression si enfantine.

Et si… ? Rongeant son frein, Harry se força à attendre, patiemment. Que la lumière de la chambre soit éteinte, que tout signe d'activité ait disparu… puis il monta furtivement l'escalier, avant d'ouvrir la porte sans un bruit, sa baguette réglée pour éclairer au minimum. Comme il s'y attendait, Severus était endormi comme une souche, le visage enfoui dans les coussins et… le bras solidement passé autour d'Eliott.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les volets n'étaient pas fermés, et la lune éclairait doucement la pièce. Eteignant sa baguette, le jeune homme s'assis dans un coin, les yeux fermés. Si seulement-il avait pu rejoindre Sev, passer une main dans ses cheveux, lui raconter une histoire pour être sûr qu'il dorme bien… mais ce n'était pas possible, non. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas parler.

« Tu me manques, Sev, » murmura-t-il. « J'espère juste que tu dors bien malgré tout… tu as eu une journée terrible, bonhomme. Mais tu sais que je suis là, juste derrière la porte, et que je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je te l'ai promis, et que tu aies changé ne change rien à cela. Tu es toujours mon Sev malgré tout… malgré toi. On va se sortir de là, et tout ira bien, tu verras. Je me charge de tout. Et quand on sera rentrés, je te promet aussi que je n'essaierai jamais de te ridiculiser avec tout cela, Sev, ce serait impossible, vraiment. D'abord parce que ça n'aurait rien de drôle, et puis, de quoi j'aurais l'air, moi, à être fou d'un petit garçon que je connais à peine, et qui me déteste dans sa version adulte ? Tu comptes trop pour moi, et ce serait moi qui aurait l'air ridicule, pas vrai ? Alors ne t'inquiète pas, pour rien. Et fais de beaux rêves, bonhomme. Ou professeur Snape, peu importe. »

Puis, se levant aussi silencieusement qu'il s'était installé, il quitta la pièce, laissant la porte entrouverte derrière lui.

Cette nuit là, Eliott ne fut pas suffisant pour faire barrage aux cauchemars qui vinrent hanter Severus. Le cri qui réveilla Harry se transforma rapidement en gargouillement étranglé, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de courir dans la chambre du garçon, prêt à allumer la lumière. Mais la chambre était déjà éclairée, et Severus se tenait assis au milieu du lit, sa couverture entortillée autour de lui, respirant fort.

Le jeune homme se précipita à ses côtés, prêt à le rassurer, mais il n'en eu pas l'occasion.

« Potter, combien de fois devrais-je vous dire de me laisser tranquille ! Merlin, si vous passez encore une fois cette porte sans frapper, je vous jure que vous apprendrez de nouveaux sorts, et aucun d'entre eu enseignés à Poudlard ! »

« Ca va, ça va, » tenta de le calmer Harry, passablement vexé. « Je venais juste voir si tout allait bien. »

« Tout va très bien, fichez le camp, » gronda la petite voix.

« Vous êtes sûr que… »

« Voilà exactement ce qui arrive quand on gâte trop les enfants, vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à vous-même, Potter, et maintenant déguerpissez avant que je ne vous renvoies dans une autre dimension ! »

La réflexion irrita Harry. Gâter les enfants ? Il n'avait pas gâté Sev !

« Quoi, vous auriez peut-être préféré que je vous traite comme votre père ? C'est sûrement ce que vous auriez fait avec moi si les rôles avaient été inversés, évidemment… eh bien désolé, je ne suis pas comme ça, » fit sèchement Harry.

Le visage de Severus émergea des couvertures, tordu par la rage.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un petit crétin » siffla-t-il. « Je ne suis pas comme mon père, et notez Potter que vous auriez certainement gagné à m'avoir comme gardien, je n'ai pas l'impression que votre propre famille ait été particulièrement enthousiaste d'élever le fameux Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Tachez de vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas le seul ici à avoir appris des choses intéressantes. »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, » fit Harry exaspéré, « je vous ait déjà dit que je n'avais pas l'intention d'utiliser cela contre vous ! Vous êtes absolument incapable de lâcher prise, vous savez pertinemment que je ne ferais rien mais ça ne vous empêchera pas de faire de votre mieux pour me rendre la vie impossible, pas vrai ? Vous savez quoi, vous êtes juste un sale type ! »

A ces mots, le regard précédemment brûlant de haine de Severus changea brusquement. La douleur et la trahison imprégnèrent les yeux verts tandis que sa lèvre inférieure se mettait à trembler.

« Je… je… je n'ai pas fait exprès, » fit-il d'une voix dangereusement aiguë, « je ne voulais pas être méchant, ce n'est pas moi, s'il vous plait ? »

« Oh, Sev, » fit Harry, toute colère dissipée tandis qu'il se précipitait pour prendre le garçon dans ses bras. « C'est bien toi ? »

« Je suis désolé-é ! » hoqueta-t-il en hochant la tête, ses mains serrant les robes d'Harry.

« Chhh, tout va bien, » le consola le jeune homme, « je ne voulais pas dire ça, pas à toi, je parlais juste de… est-ce que tu te souviens de ce dont on parlait-il y a quelques instants ? »

« Oui-i, » fit le garçon, tremblant. « Je regrette, je n'y suis pour rien, je ne peux pas l'empêcher… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je sais… est-ce que tu vas bien, bonhomme ? » demanda Harry, reconnaissant au delà de toute mesure du retour de Sev.

« Je déteste ça ! » s'écria le garçon, plongeant un regard hanté dans celui du jeune homme. « Je ne sais pas comment faire… je ne sais pas… je ne peux pas… »

« Sev, de quoi est-ce que tu te souviens, là, maintenant ? »

« De tout, » souffla Severus. « Mais je ne suis pas comme lui, pas maintenant. »

« Pourtant, j'ai eu l'impression de te voir par moments, » murmura Harry, déconcerté.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est un peu moi, un peu lui… les souvenirs… mais c'est moi aussi… mais pas maintenant, je suis tellement désolé ! »

« Oh Sev tout va bien, c'est moi qui suis désolé, » répondit le jeune homme, « si j'avais su que tu étais toujours là malgré tout, je n'aurais jamais dit une chose pareille. J'étais énervé et déçu et tu me manquais, voila tout. Je voudrais juste te garder pour moi tout le temps, » fit-il en embrassant ses cheveux.

« Tu me manque aussi, » avoua le garçon. « Je sais que tu es là mais je ne peux pas… je n'arrive pas… »

« Je sais, » fit simplement Harry. « Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« Et… et… il a jeté Eliott, » conclut Severus d'une voix contrie.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry fit venir la peluche d'un accio et le donna au garçon qui la serra contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, » répéta le garçon d'une voix misérable, « j'aurais voulu que ça dure toujours. »

« Moi aussi, » murmura Harry. « Je t'aime, Sev. »

L'instant d'après, le regard franc et dévoué de l'enfant se brouilla à nouveau, et Severus se jeta en arrière, hors d'atteinte d'Harry. Ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs, mais le doute et le regret y étaient également visible alors qu'il posait son menton sur ses genoux.

Harry soupira.

« Ca ne va pas être facile, je sais. Mais nous ne sommes pas des ennemis, et nous sommes dans la même galère, est-ce que vous pouvez accepter cela ? »

Lentement, le professeur hocha la tête.

« Et pour commencer, vous pourriez peut-être m'appeler par mon prénom, et je ferai de même. Pas de diminutif, promis, » ajouta-t-il en voyant que Snape s'apprêtait à protester. « Après tout, nous travaillons ensemble et vous appelez tous les autres professeurs par leurs prénoms. »

« Très bien, » croassa Severus. Etait-ce une impression, ou Harry avait-il noté une once de soulagement dans le ton ?

« Je vous laisse, dans ce cas. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, je suis de l'autre côté. »

En l'absence de réponse, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir. Il refermait la porte derrière lui quand un mot l'arrêta.

« Harry ? »

Il se retourna, plein d'espoir.

« Merci, » fit Severus d'une voix grave.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'hocher la tête avant de regagner sa chambre, le cœur plus léger. C'était une petite victoire, mais une victoire quand même…

Le lendemain matin, ce fut l'odeur du café chaud qui le réveilla, chatouillant agréablement ses narines. Il grogna en constatant l'heure matinale ; décidément, c'était bien Snape aux commandes ce matin… mais il ne se plaignit pas en trouvant la table déjà dressée et le déjeuner prêt et fumant, une assiette pleine l'attendant. Severus, en revanche, n'était pas en vue.

Ouvrant la fenêtre de la cuisine, il le chercha du regard.

« Severus ? »

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Soupirant, il vint s'asseoir à table et entama les œufs au bacon. Après tout, Snape pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait l'en empêcher… et apparemment, Eole était avec lui. C'était toujours ça de pris.

Severus ne réapparut que quelques heures plus tard, l'air renfrogné alors qu'il venait à la rencontre d'Harry occupé à bêcher le jardin.

« Vous êtes là… » fit Harry, incapable de réprimer son soulagement. Le garçon lui jeta un regard à la fois ironique et agacé.

« De tout évidence, oui. »

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? » demanda Harry, tentant de garder son ton léger.

« Pas vraiment. Il y a deux villages à proximité, mais rien d'inquiétant. Le premier est-celui que vous avez trouvé, le deuxième se trouve à peine plus près, dans l'autre direction. Il a cependant le mérite d'être peuplé de sorciers. »

« Un autre village ? Vous en êtes sûr ? » fit Harry ébahi. Merlin, il n'avait même pas pensé à chercher…

« Non, Potter, je l'ai juste imaginé pour vous faire plaisir, » rétorqua Snape.

« Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour les prénoms ? »

« Harry. Quoiqu'il en soit, rien d'inquiétant. Pas de mangemort ni rien d'original, une trentaine de personnes tout au plus. Aucune menace directe dans les environs, ni créature magique. Ce cottage est plutôt bien situé, » conclut-il.

« Et vous avez découvert ça comment ? » demanda Harry, vexé. « Vous n'avez pas été vous promener au milieu du village, j'espère ? »

« Et vous êtes professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal… consternant. Non, je ne me suis pas montré, et non, personne n'a remarqué ma présence. Par ailleurs, le hibou a été très utile. »

Sur son épaule, Eole hulula de plaisir.

« J'y retournerai cet après-midi… certaines plantes intéressantes poussent par ici. Elles pourraient être utiles pour certaines potions. »

« Très bien, faites ce que vous voulez, » soupira Harry. « Moi, je m'occuperai du jardin. La palissade a besoin d'être remise en état. »

Snape le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

« Cette clôture n'a pas lieu d'être pour commencer, il n'y a aucun voisins. Et nous n'allons pas rester ici longtemps, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. »

« Peut-être, mais je la trouve jolie, et ça rend le cottage plus… confortable. Et j'en ai envie, » ajouta Harry. Severus haussa les épaules.

« Faites ce que vous voulez. Il n'y a pas grand chose de productif à faire des les environs, de toute façon. J'apprécierai que vous restiez à distance de l'établi, cependant, j'ai l'intention d'y établir un laboratoire de potions. Votre incompétence notoire n'y est absolument pas requise. »

« Ca faisait longtemps, » murmura Harry. « Faites ce que vous voulez aussi… mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous êtes trop petit pour voir dans le chaudron. »

Severus le fusilla du regard et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Je vous aiderai quand même si vous avez besoin. Vous n'avez qu'à demander. »

« Je n'ai besoin de personne, » répliqua Snape d'un ton boudeur. « et sûrement pas d'un gamin de dix huit ans. »

Cette fois, le jeune homme éclata de rire.

« Vous vous êtes regardé, ces derniers temps ? »

Severus fit une grimace qui lui découvrit les dents.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Potter ! »

« Moi je trouve que si, » fit Harry en redoublant de rire. Incapable de se contenir, Severus envoya son petit poing frapper la hanche de son aîné, qui ne fit que glousser de plus belle.

« Ca suffit ! Je ne suis pas un enfant ! »

« Non… vous êtes juste… un peu court… sur pattes ! » hoqueta Harry

« Je suis plus grand que vous ! » fit Snape, indigné

« Tu es vraiment… trop mignon… » articula Harry entre deux éclats de rire, sans même chercher à reprendre son calme. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase ; Severus se jeta sur lui, tous poings dehors, frappant de toutes ses forces et lançant ses pieds dans les tibias du jeune homme.

Et-il n'avait même pas pensé à sortir sa baguette, songea Harry en s'écroulant dans l'herbe, toujours hilare. Severus ne semblait pas s'apaiser, et Harry entreprit de répondre en lui chatouillant les côtes, faisant glapir le garçon.

« Non ! »

« Oh que si, gamin, c'est du jeu ! » s'exclama-t-il. Severus tenta de se dégager, mais c'était trop tard ; les doigts experts d'Harry cherchaient ses points faibles, titillant irrésistiblement son ventre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit à bout de souffle, pleurant de rire.

Il le relâcha alors et le garçon se laissa aller contre lui, haletant. Sans réfléchir, Harry passa un bras sur ses épaules. Il l'avait eu, pour finir, sa bataille de chatouilles… et Severus ne semblait pas en être contrarié.

« Si on allait pêcher, ce soir ? » suggéra-t-il. Le garçon hocha la tête contre sa poitrine avant de se redresser.

« D'accord. »

Puis, sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la maison, Eole voletant autour de lui.

Resté seul sur la pelouse, Harry sourit au nuages. La vie avec Snape n'allait peut-être pas être si terrible, après tout…

Deux jours passèrent, et les relations entre les deux sorciers peinaient à s'installer. Tantôt Sev, tantôt Snape, mais le plus souvent mélange savamment dosé des deux, le garçon ne cessait de chercher sa place, maudissant le sort et le silence de Dumbledore. L'inactivité et l'impuissance le rendaient nerveux, mais Harry savait que le petit garçon, lui, espérait de tout cœur que la situation durerait le plus longtemps possible… mais malgré ses efforts, Snape ne semblait pas disposé à se laisser consoler ou cajoler. Harry était sûr d'avoir aperçu plusieurs fois cette lueur de regret et d'envie dans les yeux noirs qui le fixaient si souvent, mais jamais Snape n'aurait admis quoique ce soit devant lui. Non, pas même si Harry surprenait toutes les nuits Eliott bien installé dans les bras du garçon.

Pas même si le professeur semblait autant chercher sa présence qu'il la fuyait à Poudlard. Et si Harry tentait une approche plus douce, il pouvait être certain d'être aussitôt rebiffé par quelques mots bien choisis, rappel amer des cours de Potions…

Sev lui manquait, oui. Mais plus que cela, il sentait Severus malheureux et en était contrarié. Bon sang, que pouvait-il faire de plus que promettre que rien ne sortirait d'ici ? Il n'était tout de même pas un monstre…

Seul Eole semblait avoir le privilège des confidences et de l'affection du professeur qui le caressait sans scrupule, murmurant à tout moment à son oreille. Et le hibou, malgré lui, fut la clé qui manquait à son petit maître…

Comme tous les jours, Severus était parti dans la lande chercher des plantes, Eole à ses côtés. Harry avait soupiré ; les potions étaient à nouveau l'obsession première de Snape, et cela ne l'enchantait guère. Après tout, Dumbledore leur fournissait tout ce dont-ils avaient besoin… mais Severus avait besoin de se sentir utile, et Harry comprenait cela. Il fut donc surpris de voir le garçon rentrer plus tôt qu'à son habitude, courant à travers la lande, et appelant son prénom d'un air paniqué.

En un clin d'œil, Harry fut à ses côtés. Haletant, le garçon se dirigea vers lui, Eole dans les bras.

« Un problème ? »

« Eole ! C'est Eole ! Un renard… je ne l'ai pas vu… j'ai… trop tard… je n'ai pas pu… ma baguette, elle ne m'obéit pas bien… s'il vous plait, il faut le soigner ! »

La voix du garçon était désespérée, et pourtant les intonations étaient bien celles de Snape, il en était sûr… son regard, quant à lui… quand Snape l'avait-il regardé de cette façon, comme s'il était son dernier refuge, la seule personne à pouvoir tout arranger ? Et depuis quand Snape avait-il les larmes aux yeux ?

« Donne le moi, là, doucement, » fit Harry sans perdre plus de temps. Le hibou avait perdu du sang, c'était certain… et son aile valide avait été abîmée. « Pas de chance, mon grand, décidément… » murmura-t-il. Un rapide sort arrêta l'épanchement de sang et un second remis l'aile à sa place.

« Il lui faudra un peu de temps pour voler correctement, mais il ira bien, » assura-t-il au garçon qui le regardait faire anxieusement.

Severus laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement et s'assit dans l'herbe, tête baissée.

« C'est ma faute, je ne faisais pas attention. Cette stupide baguette… elle est liée à la Marque, elle ne marche pas comme elle le devrait maintenant que je ne l'ai plus. Je déteste ça, même si… ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi libre, » fit-il dans un souffle.

« Tu aurais du me le dire, je t'aurais accompagné, » fit doucement Harry en s'asseyant avec lui. « La baguette ne marche pas du tout ? »

« Assez pour les potions, pour accio, ce genre de choses. Pas pour faire fuir un renard, » fit Severus en détournant les yeux.

Harry soupira.

« C'est le genre de chose que j'ai besoin de savoir, tu sais. »

« Je sais, » murmura Severus. « Mais je voulais me débrouiller sans toi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude… je n'ai jamais eu… » il s'interrompit. « Et je n'ai jamais eu de hibou non plus. Maintenant je sais pourquoi. Ces animaux son bien trop fragiles, » fit-il en caressant Eole du bout des doigts. Puis, levant les yeux vers Harry :

« Je regrette. »

Harry resta un instant muet. C'était bien Snape qui s'excusait… pas le professeur Snape, peut-être, mais Snape dans son corps et sa tête d'enfant. Avec tous ses souvenirs.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » répondit-il. « Je le saurai maintenant. Evite de trop t'éloigner, d'accord ? Dis moi si tu as besoin d'aller quelque part. »

Severus hocha la tête.

« Je pouvais transplaner facilement au début, mais j'ai plus de mal maintenant que la baguette ne me reconnaît pas. »

« Tu pourras utiliser la mienne, si tu veux, » offrit Harry. Snape leva vers lui un regard effaré.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment, » fit Harry avec un sourire.

Pendant un instant, Severus sembla hésiter, avant de le lui rendre.

« Merci, » fit-il. « Et… je suis désolé. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi non plus. Je regrette si ma présence dans ce corps complique les choses. C'est juste… difficile parfois de focaliser. »

Vaguement ému, il posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon et la serra. Quand il n'eut pas de réaction, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un peu plus et de passer ses bras sur ses épaules, attirant Severus contre lui, Eole à leurs pieds.

Il y eu un soupir étranglé, mais Snape ne le rejeta pas et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, fermant les yeux.

Et pendant un court instant, Harry se sentit plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Accepté. Par la personne qui le méprisait le plus. Par son petit garçon. Par le monde entier. Il avait réussi, par un étrange miracle, à être entier à nouveau…

Le moment de grâce fut interrompu par un bruit caractéristique en provenance de la maison. La poudre de cheminette… mais Dumbledore leur avait envoyé des provision la veille seulement, il n'aurait pas du les recontacter avant plusieurs jours.

Severus avait également tourné la tête vers la maison au son et l'observait, les sourcils froncés, la main sur sa baguette inutile.

« Reste ici avec Eole, » lui intima Harry. « je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. »

Pendant un instant, il crut que Severus allait protester, mais le garçon hocha finalement la tête et prit le hibou dans ses bras. Baguette à la main, Harry se dirigea vers le salon.

Là, dans la cheminée, les flammes vertes dansaient, et au milieu d'elle, le buste rajeuni du directeur.

« Professeur, » fit-il, « je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

« Ah, Harry, j'espérais te trouver. Oui, mon garçon, j'ai besoin de te parler seul à seul. Pourrais-tu venir un instant dans mon bureau ? »

« Bien-sûr, je vais juste prévenir Sev que je m'absente. Rien de grave ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

« Non, non, » répondit Dumbledore, « en réalité, il se trouve que j'ai pu récemment avoir une petite conversation avec moi-même. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire mon futur moi-même ? Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons beaucoup réfléchi à la question. Et nous avons un plan, Harry. »


	13. Chapter 13

-

Harry franchit le seuil du bureau, une légère appréhension au creux de la gorge. Il avait laissé Severus en sécurité, et particulièrement mécontent d'être tenu hors de la conversation. Mais Dumbledore avait insisté : Harry et Harry seul, pour l'instant. La consigne n'avait rassuré ni Severus ni le jeune homme qui avaient échangé un long regard angoissé, avant de hausser les épaules. Que pouvait-on faire contre le bon vouloir du directeur ?

Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil que lui indiquait le directeur et attendit pendant que celui-ci lui servait une tasse de thé. Son préféré, remarqua-t-il. Oui, Dumbledore avait du avoir une longue conversation avec lui même… il se trémoussa sur son siège.

« Vous avez pu contacter le Dumbledore de mon époque ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« Ce ne fut pas facile, mais oui, » répondit le plus jeune Albus.

« Comment avez vous fait ça ? »

« Oh, une combinaison assez périlleuse d'un certain miroir et d'un certain voile… le Ministère ne s'est pas montré très coopératif, mais mes relations ont fini par jouer et j'ai pu avoir suffisamment de temps pour discuter sérieusement avec… moi-même, dirais-je. »

« Le miroir d'Erised, » murmura Harry. Dumbledore sourit.

« Ah, je vois que mon successeur n'a pas menti en disant que tu avais l'esprit vif. En effet, il s'agissait bien du miroir d'Erised. Mais avant tout, puis-je te demander comment se déroule votre séjour à Rainbow's Place ? En absence de contact, j'ai présumé que tout se passait bien. »

« Oui, plus ou moins, » soupira Harry. « Severus… a retrouvé la mémoire. Mais pas sa taille adulte. Ce n'est pas évident, surtout pour lui. Mais je crois que nous sommes parvenus à un accord satisfaisant pour l'instant. »

« Je vois, » murmura Dumbledore en caressant sa barbe. « Cela ne va pas faciliter les choses, en effet. Comment notre jeune ami prend il la nouvelle ? J'ai cru comprendre que sa version adulte était dotée d'un fort caractère. »

« C'est un bel euphémisme, » gémit Harry. « Mais en réalité, pour l'instant, c'est plutôt un mélange de professeur Snape et de petit Severus… c'est assez déroutant, mais moins pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais. J'espère juste qu'il pourra récupérer son corps normal une fois que nous serons rentrés. »

« Ah, oui, le retour. C'est le problème principal, bien sûr, » fit Dumbledore d'une voix grave.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Vous avez trouvé une solution ? »

« Une solution, ce serait beaucoup dire. J'ai eu une idée, oui, ce que l'on pourrait appeler un plan. Mais je crains de ne pas être d'accord avec moi-même, » fit-il avec humour.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » demanda Harry en prenant une gorgée de thé.

« Harry, c'est une chose très difficile à dire. En réalité, je ne vois pas de bonne façon de la présenter… tu vas certainement penser que je suis un homme absolument horrible et sans scrupules, et je ne suis pas très loin de penser de même. Cependant… s'il y avait une possibilité… ah, je ne sais pas par quel bout commencer, » soupira le directeur.

« Allez-y, expliquez moi votre plan, » fit Harry, suspicieux. « Je vous connais, je sais que vous n'êtes ni horrible ni dépourvu de scrupule. Vous… avez fait beaucoup pour me protéger depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard. »

Un rapide éclair de culpabilité passa dans les yeux du directeur.

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, en effet, et c'est pourquoi tu aurais tous les droits de te sentir trahi. »

« Allez-y, » répéta doucement Harry. « Vos idées sont toujours les meilleures. »

Dumbledore soupira, puis posa les mains sur la table, se penchant vers Harry.

« Quand tu es arrivé ici la première fois, je t'ai dit que je ne souhaitais rien savoir du futur, de crainte de le modifier, je pense que tu t'en souviens. »

« Oui, » confirma Harry qui ne voyait pas bien où le directeur voulait en venir.

« Eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis. Ou plutôt, j'ai revu mes perspectives. Ce que mon futur moi-même m'a expliqué des évènements qui doivent survenir ces trente prochaines années, la situation actuelle à ton époque… c'est terrible, Harry, vraiment terrible. Tous ces morts… toutes ces souffrances… »

« Et vous pouvez changer cela, » murmura Harry. « Maintenant. »

« Nous le pourrions, en effet. Empêcher que tout cela n'arrive. Ces morts, ces familles décimées, tous ces malheurs ; il suffirait pour cela d'en finir dès à présent avec Tom Jedusor. »

« Mais c'est une excellente idée ! » s'exclama Harry. « C'est-ce qu'il faut faire, évidemment ! Il n'est pas aussi puissant à présent qu'il ne le sera, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait commencé à recruter ses mangemorts… »

« Non, il n'a pas encore commencé, » confirma le directeur. « Pour l'instant, il est occupé à engranger des forces et des connaissances en secret, loin du monde des sorciers. Il est puissant, mais c'est un adversaire moins redoutable qu'il ne le deviendra. »

« Il reste tout de même le problème des horcruxes, » fit remarquer Harry. « Il est probable qu'il en ait déjà fabriqué. »

« En effet, et les indications de ma future personne ont été très précieuses en ce sens. »

« Alors, vous pensez vraiment le faire ? » demanda Harry, ébahi. Est-ce que tout pouvait être si simple, après tout ?

« Harry, » fit doucement le directeur, « je voudrais que tu réfléchisse un peu plus à ce que cela impliquerait. Pour le futur. Pour toi. »

Il sembla à Harry que son cerveau venait subitement de caler, pour ensuite repartir à toute allure. Voldemort. Un monde sans Voldemort. Tout le futur en serait changé, bouleversé…

« Mes parents ne seraient pas tués, » fit-il dans un souffle. « Et les Longdubat ne seraient pas à Sainte Mangouste. Et… et… tout serait différent, totalement différent. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, sans cesser de le fixer de son regard perçant.

« Et moi, » continua Harry, « j'aurai toujours mes parents. Ma vie serait changée aussi ! »

« Ce n'est pas si simple, Harry, » soupira Dumbledore. « Chaque vie, chaque enfant est profondément unique et dépend de milliers de petits coïncidences, de petits instants, il faut des circonstances très précises pour qu'à cet instant, cette seconde, un individu soit conçu. Si nous décidons de changer le futur, Harry… cela sera changé aussi. »

Le jeune homme resta un instant muet. Quand il reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix sourde.

« Si je change le futur, je n'existerai pas, c'est ce que vous essayez de me dire ? Mes parents ne m concevront pas. »

« Peut-être auront-ils un enfant, Harry, peut-être même du même âge que toi ou peu s'en faut. Mais ce ne sera pas toi, non. Ce sera un autre Harry, dans un monde différent, » répondit calmement Dumbledore. « Tu comprends, je pense, pourquoi mon futur moi n'était pas d'accord. »

Harry hocha la tête, sonné. Disparaître. Il allait disparaître…

« Je te connais depuis peu, » continua Dumbledore de sa voix douce, « et il m'est déjà difficile d'imaginer t'imposer ce sacrifice. Une idée totalement inconcevable pour qui t'a côtoyé des années, et je le comprend fort bien. Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toutes les morts, les souffrances qui pourraient êtres évitées… et c'est pourquoi j'ai tenu à t'en parler. Il est évident que tout ne dépendra que de toi, et que personne ne pourrait te reprocher de choisir une autre voie… une qui te laisserait une chance de survie, » conclut Albus qui paraissait subitement vieillit.

« Je disparaîtrais, simplement, comme ça ? » demanda Harry

« Je présume, oui, » fit Dumbledore sur un ton d'excuse.

« Et Sev ? Je veux dire, le professeur Snape ? Il va disparaître, lui aussi ? »

« Le cas de Severus Snape est différent, » expliqua le directeur. « En tout état de cause, il est déjà né et vivant. Les circonstances de sa vie changeront certainement, oui, mais il ne disparaîtra pas pour autant physiquement. »

« Mais… il y aura deux Severus ? Le vrai, et le faux ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est en effet un peu plus compliqué de ce point de vue. Le véritable Severus, comme tu l'appelles, ne verra aucune différence. Quant au faux… il sera contraint de rester ici, à cette époque, bien que ses souvenirs d'un autre monde disparaîtront peu à peu. »

« Il ne se souviendra pas d'avoir été professeur ? » fit Harry, effaré. Tout cela allait vraiment trop vite…

« Afin d'éviter toute complication, il sera sans doute nécessaire d'effacer sa mémoire. Mais ce ne sera probablement que superficiel, » confirma Dumbledore.

Sous le choc, Harry se laissa aller dans le fauteuil, sa tasse à la main, le regard dans le vide. Tout changer. Rendre la vie à ceux qui étaient mort. Effacer cette période sombre de l'histoire. Libérer Poudlard. N'était ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours voulu ? Et puis disparaître…

Mourir.

« Et Albus… je veux dire, votre futur vous ne vois pas d'autre solution ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

« oh, mon futur moi estime que cette idée est tout sauf une solution, » répondit Dumbledore. « Bien qu'il admettre qu'aucune issue ne semble se profiler à l'horizon de son côté. Mais il continue de chercher un moyen de vous ramener à votre époque, le professeur Snape et vous. Il était très inquiet à votre sujet à tous les deux, il semblait craindre à la fois des problèmes liés au voyage temporel et… un double meurtre. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Non, il n'y a pas eu de meurtre. Bien au contraire. »

Sev… s'il changeait le monde, alors il changerait aussi sa vie.

« Vous ne pouvez pas laisser Severus avec ses parents, » annonça-t-il. « Ils sont horribles. C'est à cause de tout cela que Snape est devenu ce qu'il est, quoiqu'il en dise. »

« En effet, c'est-ce que j'ai pu constater et ce que mon successeur m'a expliqué, » répondit Dumbledore. « Hector Prince a d'ores et déjà accepté de prendre avec lui le jeune Severus, au Manoir Prince. Il n'a pas semblé étonné de la dégradation de l'état mental de sa fille, mais il a été furieux d'apprendre les mauvais traitements qu'elle et son époux faisaient subir à son petit fils. C'est un homme sage et bon qui s'occupera bien du jeune Severus. »

« Vous avez déjà… vous vous êtes déjà occupé de cela ? Mais c'est aussi changer le futur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si tu devais refuser, de manière très compréhensible, mon idée… alors la mémoire d'Hector serait effacée et rien ne changerait, » répondit Dumbledore.

Rien ne changerait. Severus continuerait à vivre avec ses parents. Non, il ne pouvait pas… mais ce n'était pas tout.

« Et mon Sev ? » demanda-t-il. « Qu'allez vous en faire ? Il ne peut pas croiser l'autre, ce serai trop bizarre… »

« J'ai longuement parlé de Severus Snape avec moi-même, » fit Dumbledore, « il semblerait que j'en sois venu à considérer ce garçon comme mon propre fils, une affection semble t-il réciproque. Je ne vois donc aucune raison pour ne pas rendre cela officiel… il faudrait bien sur que Severus change de nom et de prénom, d'apparence, mais c'est un petit garçon intelligent et je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous adopteriez Sev ? » fit Harry, stupéfait. « Vous le garderiez avec vous, ici, à Poudlard ? »

« C'est tout à fait cela. Il grandirait à mes côtés, et je peux te promettre de l'élever et de l'aimer comme mon propre fils… il semblerait que Severus Snape soit un sorcier loyal et particulièrement doué ayant connu une existence somme toute misérable. Rien ne me plairait plus que de changer cet état de fait, Harry… pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas voir un jour dans mes propres yeux autant d'affection que j'en ai vu dans ceux de ma future personne lorsqu'il parlait de vous deux. »

Cette déclaration laissa Harry songeur. Lui et Snape. Dumbledore les avait toujours protégés, à n'importe quel prix… et pourtant, tous deux n'avaient jamais réussi à apaiser les rancœurs et rivalités qui les séparaient. A quel point Albus avait-il pu souffrir de voir ses deux fils de cœur se déchirer sous ses yeux ? Il secoua la tête. Tout cela n'aurait pas lieu d'être, évidemment.

« Vous devez me promettre autre chose, » fit-il, la gorge serrée.

« Je t'écoute, » répondit le directeur d'une voix douce

« Vous devrez l'emmener à Rainbow's Place aussi souvent que possible, » fit Harry, la voix rauque, « qu'il puisse jouer, s'amuser… et allez pêcher avec lui. Il adore ça. Il aime bien monter sur mes épaules, aussi, faire du cheval… et-il adore les animaux. »

« Je te le promets, Harry, » fit la voix émue du professeur. « De tout mon cœur. Je te promets de tout faire pour le rendre heureux, lui donner ce qu'il mérite. Minerva sera enchantée de pouvoir s'occuper d'un enfant… je sais qu'elle a toujours souhaité en avoir un, mais les circonstances… »

« Il sera heureux d'avoir une mère, » fit Harry, qui ne parvenait pas à retrouver une voix normale. « Une qui l'aime vraiment, comme il est. Soyez patients avec lui, d'accord ? C'est un petit garçon formidable. Et très malin. Oh, et-il a un hibou à présent, Eole. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, compatissant.

« Il pourra le garder avec lui, bien entendu. »

Il y eut un long silence. Puis :

« C'est d'accord, » murmura Harry. « Je vais le faire. Dites moi juste… comment. »

A ces mots, Albus se leva pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je vois que je n'ai pas menti, tu es vraiment un jeune homme exceptionnel, » fit-il d'un ton grave. « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Harry… si ce n'est un grand merci, au nom de tous ceux que tu vas sauver. »

« Mes parents ne mourront pas, et ils seront heureux, » murmura Harry. « Et plein de gens que j'aime. C'est ce qu'il faut faire. Vous avez raison, comme toujours. »

« Prends ton temps, Harry. Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut, et reviens me voir quand tu auras bien réfléchi à la question. C'est une décision qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère. »

« Je ne changerai pas d'avis, » fit le jeune homme d'une voix ferme. « Mais je veux bien un peu de temps… pour rester avec Sev. Ce n'est pas la peine qu'il sache, vous aviez raison. Je lui dirais juste que les choses avancent bien. »

« Il y a la question des horcruxes, » continua Dumbledore, « mais c'est une chose dont je me charge. J'ai toutes les indications nécessaires pour cela. Si tu le souhaites, je te contacterai à nouveau quand tout sera prêt. »

Et c'était tout, songea Harry. Il venait de signer son arrêt de mort, et sauver des centaines de personnes… il acquiesça lentement.

« je serais prêt aussi. »

Il se leva, ses jambes refusant presque de lui obéir. Merlin, il avait l'impression d'être passé dans une machine à essorer…

« Tu es un jeune homme très courageux. C'est un véritable privilège de te connaître, » fit sérieusement Albus.

« Merci. Je… je vais y aller, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Je n'aime pas laisser Sev seul trop longtemps, même si sa mémoire est revenue. Sa baguette… peu importe. Je vous dit à bientôt, Albus. »

« A bientôt, mon enfant, » répondit le directeur d'un ton songeur alors qu'Harry franchissait à nouveau la cheminée. « Et prends bien soin de toi et de Severus. »

Mais il n'avait pas besoin du conseil. Non, vraiment pas.

Il trouva Severus là où il l'avait laissé, dans sa chambre, lisant un livre de potions.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il en laissant retomber le livre.

« Alors… ça avance doucement, » mentit Harry.

« Mais encore ? » continua Severus, soupçonneux.

« Dumbledore a pu parler avec son 'futur-lui', et ces deux-la ont l'air d'avoir eu une longue conversation. Je préfère ne pas imaginer… en attendant, ils complotent gentiment entre eux pour nous sortir de là. »

« Oui, ça semble probable, » fit Snape tout en continuant à le dévisager, les sourcils froncés.

« Il nous recontactera quand il en saura plus. Pour l'instant, on continue les vacances, » conclut Harry.

Pendant un long moment, Severus resta à le dévisager, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de plus… finalement, il sembla abandonner et son visage s'adoucit.

« D'accord, » fit-il simplement. Il sourit, et le cœur d'Harry chavira doucement.

Oui, il avait eu raison… jamais Severus ne connaîtrait la vie d'espion solitaire qu'il avait vécu, et Dumbledore serait réellement son père, comme il aurait toujours dû l'être. Dumbledore et Minerva en seraient d'autant plus heureux, eux aussi. Tout le monde, sauf lui.

Mais c'était pour cela qu'il était né, n'est-ce pas ? Sauver le monde. Se sacrifier. Et l'idée n'avait jamais parut aussi logique qu'ici, face au petit Severus, ses yeux noirs adoucit par le regard du garçon qu'il aurait pu être.

« On va manger ? » proposa-t-il.

« J'ai fait des sandwichs, » annonça Snape. « Pour aller pêcher. »

Harry sourit à son tour.

« Alors, allons pêcher. »

Les jours suivants passèrent dans un brouillard épais, mais chaque petit détail, petit moment semblait paradoxalement avoir plus de dimension qu'avant pour Harry. La façon dont les cheveux de Sev jouaient dans le vent, son rire si rare, le soleil rasant dans les herbes, la pluie sur l'eau, la façon qu'avait Eole de mordiller leurs oreilles… le temps passait à la fois trop vite et trop lentement.

Severus n'avait pas perdu son habitude de regarder Harry quand il pensait ne pas être observé, semblait souvent perdu dans ses pensées. La petite main venait de plus en plus souvent agripper les robes d'Harry, alors même que Snape partait de plus en plus longtemps dans la lande chercher des plantes, tout en restant à distance raisonnable… et un portoloin pour la maison dans la poche.

Chaque coucher de soleil, cane à pêche à la main, rendait le cœur d'Harry un peu plus lourd, et il arrivait qu'il passe un bras autour des épaules du garçon, incapable de retenir son élan d'affection. Severus ne disait rien, se contentait de fouiller son visage et de le laisser faire, avec parfois un mince sourire.

Et puis il y avait les éclats ; les éclats de colère et de frustration de Snape qui tempêtait dans toute la maison, les éclats de rire et de frayeur subites de Sev quand il se sentait soudain en danger. Par deux fois, le petit garçon était redevenu tout à fait lui-même, se blottissant sans gène dans les bras d'Harry, l'appelant papa et le serrant contre lui comme s'il risquait de disparaître d'un moment à l'autre.

Harry chérissait particulièrement ces moments, en profitant pour murmurer au garçon tous les mots doux qu'il n'osait pas quand le professeur Snape rodait dans les parages.

Il ne perdit pas l'habitude de se lever pour le rejoindre quand il faisait des cauchemars, et bien que Snape le repousse parfois, il pouvait toutefois sentir son soulagement. Il ne le rejoignait plus la nuit, bien sûr… jusqu'au jour où il le fit.

Harry n'avait pas entendu Severus crier, et il fut d'autant plus surpris quand celui-ci le secoua par l'épaule au milieu de la nuit. Il se réveilla en sursaut, cherchant immédiatement ses lunettes.

« Sev, ça va ? » bredouilla-t-il. « Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar, Potter, et je veux parler avec vous, tout de suite ! »

Le ton péremptoire finit de réveiller Harry.

« très bien, heu… vous voulez discuter ici ? »

« Ici ou ailleurs, je m'en fiche. Dites moi ce qui ne va pas !»

« Comment ça, ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda harry en se frottant les yeux.

« Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile, je sais très bien que Dumbledore a dit quelque chose d'important l'autre jour, quelque chose que tu ne veux pas me dire. Et j'en ai assez d'attendre que tu penses que ce soit le bon moment pour en parler. Je veux savoir, maintenant ! » s'écria Severus.

« Je t'ai dit tout ce qu'il m'a dit, » protesta Harry. « Il n'avait pas de plan précis, juste des nouvelles du futur. »

« Harry, tu n'as jamais su mentir, c'en est pathétique ! » fit Snape, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. L'effet était moins impressionnant qu'avec un corps d'adulte, mais toutefois crédible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » demanda le jeune homme, sentant venir le vent de la défaite.

« Ce qui ne va pas. La raison pour laquelle tu te conduis comme si j'allais mourir d'un moment à l'autre. »

« Oh, Sev, tu ne vas pas mourir, » soupira Harry. « Ce n'est pas du tout cela. »

« La vérité, » fit Severus d'un ton sans appel.

Résigné, Harry s'assit sur son lit.

« C'est vrai, Dumbledore a un plan. Mais il n'est pas d'accord avec lui-même. C'est un plan risqué… pour moi. »

« Comment cela ? » demanda Severus, fronçant les sourcils.

« Il n'a pas vraiment d'idée pour nous renvoyer dans le futur, mais il a une idée pour changer le futur, en revanche, » expliqua Harry.

« Changer le futur ? Il veut… s'occuper du Seigneur des Ténèbres maintenant, c'est cela ? »

« Oui, » avoua le jeune homme. « Et je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. La prophétie. »

« Je comprends que ce soit risqué, » fit Severus, « mais pas plus que de le faire à notre époque, plutôt moins, alors pourquoi… oh. » Le garçon s'arrêta, fixant Harry du regard. « Non. Non, il n'en est pas question. »

« Tout ira bien, » soupira Harry. « Il ne t'arrivera rien. C'est juste que moi… je ne suis pas encore né. Alors ce sera plus compliqué… »

« Compliqué ? » s'écria Severus, « tu vas mourir ! Je n'appelle pas ça compliqué, j'appelle ça un meurtre ! »

« Ca n'a rien à voir, Sev, il s'agit juste de sauver des centaines et des centaines de vies, de changer l'histoire, tu te rends compte ? Plus de Voldemort, plus de Mangemort, mes parents seront toujours vivants… »

Les yeux de Snape s'agrandirent à ces mots.

« Lily… »

« Oui, ma mère, et mon père, et tous ces gens… ce n'est juste que moi, et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais réellement mourir, juste disparaître, comme ça. Je suis sûr que ça ne fera même pas mal. »

« Mais je ne suis pas d'accord ! » s'exclama le garçon, faisant sursauter Harry. « C'est tout Dumbledore, manipulation, plans sournois, sacrifice… il n'en est pas question ! Qui sait ce que ce plan engendrera réellement ? C'est trop dangereux, il ne faut pas accepter ! »

« Ca en vaut la peine, » fit calmement Harry. « Je ne peux pas décider de laisser mourir tous ces gens juste parce que j'ai envie de vivre. Je n'ai même pas une vie si fascinante que ça, de toute façon. Personne ne m'attend. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai… » fit le garçon avant de détourner le regard.

« Severus, » commença Harry, ému, « c'est… »

« Vous aviez promis ! » la voix aiguë et le regard sans ombre lui laissa aussitôt deviner à qui il parlait. « Vous aviez promis de ne pas me laisser ! »

« Sev, je ne vais pas te laisser, » fit Harry en le prenant dans ses bras, « quelqu'un s'occupera de toi, c'est promis, tu ne restera pas seul. »

« Non, c'est vous, je veux rester avec toi, tu n'as pas le droit, je ne veux pas, c'est toi mon papa, tu étais d'accord ! »

« Je le suis toujours, » soupira le jeune homme, « tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi, bonhomme. Je fais ça aussi pour toi, crois moi, c'est pour le mieux. Tu seras heureux, je te le promets. »

« Nooon-on ! » continua Sev qui s'était mis à sangloter à fendre l'âme, le visage collé contre la poitrine de son père adoptif.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, Sev, pas vraiment, » murmura Harry. « Mais je serais toujours là pour toi d'une façon ou d'une autre, je te le promets. »

« C'est faux… tu vas disparaître… tu mens ! »

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, le garçon s'était échappé de son étreinte et avait filé dans sa chambre, laissant Harry seul et désemparé. Que pouvait-il faire ou dire ? Pour cela, il ne voyait aucune issue… il attendit quelques minutes pour laisser le temps à Severus de se reprendre avant de le rejoindre dans sa chambre.

Il le trouva en effet plus calme, adossé à la fenêtre, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Il leva son regard calculateur en le voyant arriver mais n'esquissa pas un sourire.

Snape, compris Harry. Snape, purement simplement.

« Vous vous êtes laissé manipuler, Potter, » fit-il. « Je suis prêt à parier que vous n'avez même pas réfléchi avant d'accepter.

« Je n'avais pas à réfléchir, » répondit Harry.

« Vous n'avez donc pas la moindre petite once de malice ? Il y a d'autres moyens, d'autres solutions ! Vous vous apprêtez à bouleverser le futur sans avoir la moindre idée des conséquences, c'est de la parfaite inconscience ! »

« Est-ce que ça peut vraiment être pire ? » demanda Harry. « Je ne crois pas. »

Snape gronda nerveusement.

« Réfléchissez ! Vous devez demander à parler avec le Dumbledore de notre époque, c'est lui qui saura trouver la bonne solution, cette entreprise est suicidaire ! » il prit une grande inspiration. « Sortez nous de là, Potter, puisque vous devez le faire. Mais faites le en toute conscience. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Je ferai de mon mieux, professeur. »

Le regard noir sembla s'adoucir, et le garçon fit un pas vers lui.

« Evite toujours le plan qui va te mener à Azkaban ou en enfer. C'est ce que mon grand père m'a dit la seule fois où je l'ai vu. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir écouté, mais… tu devrais peut-être y penser. »

Harry sourit.

« J'y penserai. Tu crois que tu vas réussir à dormir ? »

Le garçon se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, Harry le devança.

« Parce que je crois bien que je préfèrerai ne pas dormir seul ce soir. »

Severus eut un demi sourire et le suivit de l'autre côté du couloir, où il se glissa sans un mot sous les couvertures.

Le plan qui ne menait pas en enfer, songea Harry alors qu'il s'endormait, écoutant la respiration du garçon. Ce plan là, c'était précisément celui que Dumbledore lui avait proposé. Celui qui règlerait tout. Et il était bien décidé à le suivre…

Le lendemain fut une journée silencieuse. Silencieuse, mais terriblement intense pour les deux sorciers. Severus ne prononça quasiment pas un mot de la journée, mais il ne partit pas non plus dans la lande à la recherche de plantes. Il se contenta de rester dans le sillage d'Harry, bêchant le jardin avec lui, préparant le repas, nettoyant la maison. De temps en temps, une petite main venait s'agripper à la robe rouge du gryffondor, qui répondait en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon.

Severus ne protesta pas une fois.

Quand vint le soir, tous deux s'installèrent sur le canapé, au chaud près de la cheminée. Le froid de l'hivers se faisait de plus en plus sentir, et ils furent heureux de trouver une épaisse couverture de laine dans une armoire. Doucement, Severus tira Harry par la manche avant de lui montrer le livre qu'il tenait.

« J'aime bien cette histoire, » fit-il d'une voix douce.

« Tu veux que je te la lise ? » proposa Harry, à qui les lectures du soir manquaient. A sa surprise, le garçon acquiesça et vint s'asseoir plus près de lui, au chaud sous la couverture. Pas contre lui comme il le faisait avant, mais suffisamment tout de même pour qu'Harry soit pris d'une vive bouffée d'affection pour la petite tête brune.

Il ouvrit le livre, un vieux volume recouvert de cuir dont le titre s'étalait en lettres d'or passées. Légendes d'Irlande… juste ce qu'il leur fallait, décida Harry, en commençant sa lecture de sa voix la plus posée.

Et il devenait vraiment bon à ça, décida-t-il quand il en fut arrivé à la dernière page. En réalité, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir aussi bien lu auparavant.

« … et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours au pays de Tir na nOg, le pays de l'éternelle jeunesse. »

Doucement, il referma le livre. A ses côtés, Severus respirait profondément, endormi. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire ; Snape aurait été furieux s'il avait osé s'endormir pendant l'un de ses cours, et combien de fois en avait-il eu envie ! Il remis une mèche rebelle sur le front du garçon. Severus… comme ces moments allaient lui manquer, songea-t-il. Mais non, il ne lui manqueraient pas, puisqu'il n'existerait plus… repoussant les idées noir, il entreprit de prendre doucement le garçon dans ses bras. Sans heurt, il monta les escaliers et le déposa sur son lit, bien au chaud entre les couvertures, Eliott à ses côtés.

Et-il ne s'était même pas réveillé, réalisa fièrement Harry. Et décidément, les habitudes avaient la vie dure… il ne put s'empêcher en partant d'allumer la veilleuse, et de déposer un dernier baiser sur son front.

« Bonne nuit, Sev, » murmura-t-il.

« Bonne nuit, papa, » lui répondit une petite voix.

Lentement, Harry repoussa la porte, le cœur gonflé de tendresse et de tristesse. Plus d'émotions qu'ils n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir en ressentir se mêlaient en lui tandis qu'il contemplait le visage endormi du garçon. Il s'était senti si jeune en arrivant ici quelques semaines plus tôt… et à présent, il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu une longue vie de famille bien remplie, en l'espace de seulement quelques jours. Il n'aurait jamais d'enfant, mais il aurait eu Sev… oui, il aurait eu Sev.

Prit d'un sombre pressentiment, il se mit au lit, sa baguette sous l'oreiller. C'était stupide bien sûr, personne ne viendrait les déranger… et pourtant, quand le bruit de la cheminée le réveilla en pleine nuit, il ne fut pas surpris. Lentement, sans un bruit, chaque mouvement mécanique, il s'habilla et descendit dans le salon où l'attendait le directeur de Poudlard, sa longue robe grise balayant le sol.

« Bonsoir, professeur, » l'accueillit-il.

« Bonsoir, mon enfant. J'espère que je n'arrive pas à un mauvais moment ? »

Harry grimaça.

« Non, » répondit-il. « Je suis prêt. »

Les yeux du professeur brillèrent.

« Tu n'as donc pas changé d'avis ? »

« Vous savez bien que non. »

« Je m'y attendais, en effet, » confirma Dumbledore. « J'ai travaillé en ce sens depuis notre dernière rencontre. Ce fut plus facile que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Les horcruxes ne seront plus un problème. »

« Vous les avez détruits ? » demanda Harry, surpris.

« Tous jusqu'au dernier, mais ils n'étaient pas si nombreux qu'ils auraient pu l'être, » répondit le directeur. « Mais je crains que Tom ne se soit rendu compte de quelque chose, il projette de créer un nouvel horcruxe cette nuit. »

« Il faut donc le tuer maintenant, » murmura Harry.

Dumbledore acquiesça doucement.

« Il n'y a que toi qui puisse le décider, mon garçon. Mais ce soir serait en effet le bon moment. »

Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry regarda autour de lui. Regarda comme il n'avait jamais regardé auparavant. Le cottage, la petite maison douillette qu'il avait si bien arrangé… et Severus qui dormait là haut.

« Severus dort, je ne veux pas le laisser seul, » fit-il, son ton désespéré. Il ne voulait pas non plus monter, le voir une dernière fois. S'il le réveillait… s'il n'arrivait pas à le quitter…

« Fawkes restera avec lui le temps de notre absence, » répondit Dumbledore en indiquant l'oiseau perché sur la cheminée. « Tout ira bien pour lui, à présent. »

Il le savait. Oui, il le savait, et pourtant… des notes de musique s'égrenèrent, la chanson mélodieuse du phénix apaisant doucement son angoisse. Secouant la tête, il se tourna vers le vieux sorcier.

« Maintenant, » dit-il. « Allons y. »

Compréhensif, Dumbledore s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Il n'eut que le temps d'entendre des bruits de course dans l'escalier, et une petite voix plus désespérée encore que la sienne criant : « Non, ne pars pas ! », avant que le tourbillon habituel du transplanage ne l'emporte.

Il lui fallut toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas tomber à genoux sur le sol quand il sentit le monde se recomposer autour de lui.

« Severus ! » s'écria-t-il. Mais il était trop tard, bien sûr.

« Il ira bien, Harry, » fit une voix calme à ses côtés. Il se tourna pour faire face à Dumbledore. « Je prendrai soin de lui. Ce sera difficile au début, mais il ne sera jamais seul. »

Pendant un instant, Harry faillit s'écarter, crier qu'il avait changé d'avis, que Sev était à lui, son fils, son garçon… mais c'était ridicule, bien sûr. Severus ne serait jamais vraiment heureux à ses côtés. Il ne serait jamais heureux tout court s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il avait à faire. A regret, il hocha la tête.

« Tom sera là dans une minute, » continua Dumbledore sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. « Il est à la recherche d'un objet qui se trouve en ce moment même dans cette fontaine. »

Harry jeta un regard alentours ; ils se trouvaient à présent dans une forêt, constata-t-il, et la source devant eux brillait étrangement.

« Tout a été soigneusement organisé, bien entendu. Il se doute qu'il me trouvera sur son chemin, mais il ignore jusqu'à ton existence, Harry. La surprise sera l'élément clé de notre réussite. »

Evidemment, songea Harry ; pas de prophétie. Les choses étaient soudain bien plus simples.

« Que dois je faire ? »

« Rester à couvert derrière ce rocher le temps qu'il faudra. Tom et moi sommes de vieilles connaissances… il voudra cet épée, et il sait que je ne suis pas prêt à la céder. Il combattra jusqu'au bout de ses forces. »

« Et c'est là que je devrais frapper. Avada kedavra, je présume ? » fit Harry, amer.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, » confirma Dumbledore. « Quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il semble se passer… ne t'avance pas avant que son bouclier ait cédé. Tu le verras à l'aura verte l'entourant. Quand il aura disparu, alors ce sera le moment. Il te tournera le dos, il te suffira donc d'avancer discrètement… à l'aide de cette cape, » fit-il en lui tendant un objet familier.

« Ma vieille cape d'invisibilité, » acquiesça Harry.

« Je crois que tu en connais déjà l'usage, » fit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

« Ca ne sera pas un problème, » confirma Harry. « Mais… dans le dos ? »

Albus secoua la tête.

« cela te semble t-il totalement injustifié, harry ? Pense que ce soir, Tom Riddle vient pour tuer. Il y a dans une ferme à côté une jeune fille qu'il projette de tuer afin de former le prochain horcruxe. Crois-moi, Harry, les scrupules ne sont pas de mise, pas dans ce cas. »

« Je sais, » soupira Harry. « J'aurai juste préféré mourir de manière plus digne. Plus brave. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, évidemment, ce n'est pas comme si les gens allaient se souvenir de moi. »

« Je n'ai jamais connu de mort plus brave et digne que celle-ci, » fit doucement Dumbledore, ses yeux brillants de respect tandis qu'il soutenait le regard du jeune homme. « Ton abnégation est au delà de ce que l'on peut attendre du plus grand des héros… »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu être un héros, » grommela Harry. Sauf peut-être aux yeux de Sev… « Très bien, dans combien de temps ? »

« Quelques minutes. Si tu es toujours décidé… je suggère que tu te postes derrière ce rocher. »

Sans un mot, Harry enfila la cape.

« Et… Harry ? » demanda le directeur.

« Oui ? »

« Ce fut un très grand privilège de te connaître. Malgré tout ceci, je tenais à ce que tu saches que je ne comprends que trop bien les réticences de ma future personne à te laisser te sacrifier. Tu es un jeune tout à fait remarquable… je suis profondément désolé, Harry, » fit le directeur, la sincérité et le chagrin évidents dans sa voix.

« Je sais, » acquiesça Harry, une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres. « Je vous l'ai dit, vous avez toujours les meilleures idées. N'oubliez pas votre promesse, d'accord ? Prenez soin de lui. »

« Sois sans crainte, » répondit Dumbledore. Et sans plus attente, Harry se dirigea vers le rocher, à l'abri de la cape. Sans un mot, Dumbledore se dirigea vers la source, ses épaules soudain plus courbée.

Comme il l'avait prévu, il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Tom Riddle pour apparaître, à quelques mètres de la source. Harry sentit aussitôt l'électricité envahir l'air, alors que Dumbledore sortait de sa cachette pour faire face au sorcier donc le visage se contracta d'une grimace. De toute évidence, Voldemort s'attendait bien à trouver son ancien professeur ici… et de toute évidence, il était prêt à se battre.

Ce qu'ils firent, sous le regard angoissé et admiratif d'Harry, qui en oublia pour un instant la gravité du moment. Les sorts se croisaient dans toutes les directions, et bien qu'il ne puisse pas distinguer les mots à cette distance, Harry pouvait entendre les voix hurler incantations et injures, luttant pour la victoire.

Le temps semblait s'étirer et le combat ne pas pouvoir trouver de vainqueur, jusqu'à ce qu'harry ne remarque que la couleur du bouclier de Riddle soit en train de faiblir.

Ils y étaient cette fois, c'était le moment, plus que quelques instants… le bouclier faiblit un peu plus sous les assauts répétés de Dumbledore, jusqu'à finalement disparaître, laissant le dos Tom Riddle exposé.

Comme dans un rêve, Harry se leva, baguette au poing. Sans hésitation, sans réfléchir, il se dirigea vers celui qui avait été le cauchemar du monde des sorciers, l'assassin de centaines de personnes, de ses parents… sans un son, il leva sa baguette. Il était assez proche à présent… son regard croisa celui déterminé de Dumbledore, avant de se poser sur la nuque du sorcier qui continuait de se battre, ignorant la présence dans son dos.

Ce ne pouvait pas être si facile, songea Harry, après toutes ces batailles, tous ces combats, il ne pouvait pas simplement prononcer l'incantation ainsi et réussir… mais il devait essayer. Et il devait y croire. Pour sev, pour Severus, pour Snape, pour ses parents… pour tout le monde.

Oh, oui, il devait y croire…

Avada kedavra. Les deux mots ne pesaient presque rien tandis qu'ils franchissaient ses lèvres, mais la baguette noire qu'il tenait comprit ses mots et y répondit, de toutes ses forces. Noire, réalisa Harry, noire… ce jour là, il avait prêté sa baguette à Severus et oublié de la reprendre, utilisant à la place l'ancienne baguette du professeur. Et la baguette jugée inutile semblait à présent prendre sa revanche, cherchant la magie noire qui l'avait asservie et l'exterminant, jusqu'à la dernière miette…

Sans un bruit, comme au ralentit, la silhouette sombre de Voldemort s'effondra dans la neige. Sans vie, sut aussitôt Harry. Toute la cruauté, l'ambition et la soif de pouvoir du monstre qui avait ruiné son existence venait à l'instant de partir en fumée… seuls restaient les yeux bleus du directeur, plein d'amertume et de regret tandis qu'ils le fixaient.

Lentement, Harry leva une main devant ses yeux. Il n'avait pas encore disparu, constata-t-il, mais ce n'était qu'une question de seconde, il pouvait presque voir à travers sa paume… il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Avec un dernier sourire pour le directeur, le jeune héros du monde des sorciers réuni ses forces et transplana, directement dans la chambre de Severus, face à la mer.

Fawkes avait fait de son mieux, constata-t-il, et l'enfant était à présent assis sur son lit, prostré, les mains crispées sur la baguette qu'Harry lui avait laissé. En entendant harry apparaître, il sursauta, levant un regard plein d'espoir… qui s'effaça aussitôt quand il aperçut son gardien.

« je suis désolé, Sev, » fit doucement Harry. « Mais je n'ai pas menti. Tout ira bien maintenant. »

Sans un mot Severus se précipita contre lui, serrant de toutes ses forces ce qu'il restait de ses robes.

« Ne partez pas… ne pars pas… »

« Essaie de ne pas m'oublier, Sev, tu veux ? » fit doucement Harry en caressant les cheveux du garçon. « Et surtout, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais… je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera après, mais si je le peux, je promet de toujours veiller sur toi à ma façon. »

« Tu l'as déjà fait, » fit la petite voix de Severus. « Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir compris avant… à Poudlard… »

« Chut, maintenant, » reprit Harry, sa voix de plus en plus basse. « Je sais. Je regrette aussi. Je t'aime, Sev. Sois heureux. »

« Je vous aime aussi, » répondit le garçon, fermant les yeux tandis que son presque père déposait un baiser léger sur son front. « merci pour tout. »

L'instant d'après, Fawkes se mit à chanter à nouveau, son étrange chanson mélancolique et douce à la fois… et ses mains qui tenaient la robe d'Harry se serrèrent en deux poings, n'accrochant que le vide.

Non, il ne voulait pas rouvrir les yeux. Pour rien au monde. Et quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, quand quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre pour venir lui toucher délicatement l'épaule, il sut qu'il ne devait surtout, surtout pas les rouvrir.

Mais quand la voix familière de celui qu'il avait, dans une autre vie, dans un autre monde, secrètement considéré comme son père de cœur prononça son prénom, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les paupières.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour réaliser qu'il avait eu tort.

_« Oubliette. »_


	14. Chapter 14

-EPILOGUE-

Debout face à la mer, le sorcier contemplait le bloc de granit, ses yeux verts perdus dans les souvenirs. Il y était, cette fois, c'était le jour. Il avait vaguement espéré… mais c'était impossible, bien-sûr. Lentement, il leva sa baguette de houx et la dirigea vers la pierre, murmurant à voix basse. Des morceaux de rocher se détachèrent tandis que l'inscription apparaissait :

Harry Potter

31 juillet 1980 – 2 novembre 1999

Héros du monde des sorciers

R.I.P

Quand le dernier éclat de pierre fut tombé, le hibou qui était resté perché sur son épaule vint se poser sur la stèle. L'homme ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu te rappelles, Eole ? C'est ici qu'on venait pêcher. »

Le vieux hibou hulula en réponse. Ses longs cheveux blonds dansant dans le vent, le sorcier s'avança vers la pierre et mit un genou en terre pour parcourir l'inscription du bout de ses doigts.

« J'ai tenu ma promesse. Je n'ai pas oublié. Je n'aurai pas pu… et aussi bon sorcier que soit mon père, il a toujours admit que j'étais un meilleur occlumens. »

Il soupira, une grimace traversant son visage.

« Mon troisième père. Tu l'as bien choisi. Et tu avais raison, j'ai été heureux. Même si ça a été dur de te pardonner. »

Le souvenir de ces longues nuits, à Rainbow's Place ou à Poudlard, pendant lesquelles il n'avait pu s'arrêter de pleurer, comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler devant lui… ces cauchemars incessant, son rejet de tout ce qu'Albus avait voulu lui offrir… mais le vieil homme avait été patient, très patient. Et c'est finalement dans ses bras qu'il avait trouvé le réconfort qu'il recherchait, qu'il avait pu surmonter le chagrin du départ de son gardien. Ceux de Minerva aussi, bien sûr…

Et le temps avait passé, l'amour inconditionnel de ses deux parents et de toute la petite famille que constituait les professeurs de Poudlard avaient eu raison de sa peine. Elèves comme professeurs avaient adopté le jeune sorcier comme une nouvelle mascotte, le protégeant et le faisant participer à leurs jeux, lui apprenant à voler sur leurs balais et à parcourir les passages secrets du château.

Combien de fois Albus avait-il du ameuter tous les élèves pour le retrouver, lors d'une de ces escapades… mais ils le retrouvaient presque toujours dans la cabane d'Hagrid, à s'occuper des animaux, ou endormi entre les sabots des sombrals. Sa capacité à voir ces derniers avait toujours laissé Albus songeur… et plein de culpabilité.

Il savait, et-il savait que le garçon savait. Ce qu'il ignorait, en revanche, était les brefs éclairs venus d'une autre vie qui n'avaient jamais cessé d'assaillir l'enfant puis l'adulte tout au long de sa vie. De rares aperçus d'un autre Poudlard, de personnes qui n'avaient jamais existé, de visages légèrement différents, de scènes se déroulant dans ces murs et qui résonnaient comme les échos d'un autre monde. D'une autre vie. Une vie qu'il n'avait jamais regretté.

Pas même quand il avait croisé, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un certain Severus Snape qui avait tout juste son âge. Un garçon calme mais souriant et sûr de lui, toujours flanqué de son amie d'enfance Bellatrix qu'il avait d'ailleurs fini par épouser.

Il n'avait rien regretté non plus quand le choixpeau, posé sur sa tête pour sa première rentrée, avait murmuré :

« Cette fois-ci, ce sera Serdaigle. Il faut varier les plaisirs. »

Il était simplement allé s'asseoir parmi ses nouveaux amis au milieu des cris de joie des Serdaigles, ravis de se voir attribuer la mascotte de l'école, le grand enjeu de cette rentrée.

Severus Snape, lui, fut envoyé à Serpentard dont-il devint, quelques années plus tard, le directeur de maison. Cela n'empêcha pas les deux garçons de rester amis et de travailler ensemble sur plusieurs potions, y compris la potion Tue-Loup et la potion Raviv-Vie, à base de poudre de licorne et de crins de Sombrals, qui avait permis de sauver de nombreuses vies.

Non, il n'avait rien regretté, et surtout pas de n'avoir pas oublié.

Derrière lui, il entendit des pas sur le sentier et une voix familière l'appeler.

« Harry ? »

Une seconde plus tard, une sorcière aux cheveux roux et dont les yeux ressemblaient tant aux siens vint se poster à ses côtés, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

« C'était donc cela ? » fit elle doucement en se blottissant contre lui.

Sans quitter la stèle des yeux, il serra sa femme contre lui.

« C'est important. Vraiment important. »

« Je sais, » répondit elle.

Oui, elle savait… il n'aurait pas pu ne pas le lui dire. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qui avait été ce mystérieux inconnu qui l'avait sauvé, ni pourquoi il portait le même prénom que lui… pas plus qu'il n'était nécessaire qu'elle sache qu'il ne l'avait pas toujours porté.

Des cris joyeux retentirent derrière eux et deux adolescents essoufflés firent irruption à leurs côtés.

« J'ai gagné ! » s'écria le plus jeune, le plus blond aussi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Attends juste qu'on fasse la course sur balai et tu vas voir, » rétorqua le second, qui le dépassait d'une tête.

« Et vous avez encore laissé votre sœur derrière, je présume ? » soupira leur père.

« Rose arrive, » répondit le premier, « elle voulait cueillir des fleurs, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. »

Rose et son intuition, songea l'homme. Elle l'effrayait presque parfois, avec sa façon de voir et de savoir des choses que tout le monde ignorait… mais elle était si douce et délicate, ressemblait tant à sa mère, la joie et la bonté incarnées, qu'il était impossible de s'inquiéter trop longtemps.

La petite fille arriva enfin dans la trace de ses frères, un bouquet à la main qu'elle tendit à son père.

« Tiens, papa. C'est pour l'autre Harry. »

Emu, le père se pencha pour embrasser sa fille.

« C'est très gentil, Rose. »

« C'est pour ça que tu nous as fait revenir de Poudlard ce week-end, papa ? » demanda l'aîné en détaillant la stèle.

« En effet. Tempus, Perceval, Rose, venez vous mettre ici. »

Les trois enfants obéirent et s'installèrent dans un silence solennel devant la pierre, entourant leurs parents.

« C'est lui dont tu nous racontes toujours les histoires, pas vrai ? » demanda Perceval, le plus jeune des fils.

« Exactement. »

« Et-il est mort… aujourd'hui ? » demanda Tempus. « Mais papa, il a vraiment existé ? »

« Harry Potter a disparu un 2 novembre 1999, oui. Et je vous ai fait venir ici pour célébrer sa mémoire. C'est une longue histoire que vous n'entendrez sans doute jamais, mais sachez que c'est grâce à lui que nous sommes tous réunis ici, chez nous, à Rainbow's Place. Grâce à lui également que vous pouvez aller à Poudlard en toute sécurité, et revenir voir vos vieux parents quand vous le souhaitez. »

« Vous n'êtes pas vieux, » protesta Perceval.

« Et je ne suis pas si certain pour 'en sécurité', Snape n'était pas très content de me laisser partir un week-end d'expérimentation… » ajouta Tempus. « Rose a trop de chance, grand-mère n'a même pas protesté ! »

« Le professeur Lovegood non plus, » fit Perceval, « mais elle m'a demandé de lui ramener un Bazul des marais de la maison, tu sais ce que c'est, papa ? »

« Je crois que ça peut s'arranger, » fit le père le riant.

« Mais moi, » interrompit Rose, « je veux en savoir plus sur l'autre Harry. Tu l'as connu, papa ? »

Il y eut un long silence.

« Je l'ai connu, oui. Et-il a habité ici. En réalité… il m'a sauvé la vie, et celles de beaucoup d'autres. C'est une très longue histoire, une que je ne vous ai encore jamais racontée. Et maintenant, j'aimerai une minute de silence en sa mémoire et que vous réfléchissiez tous à la chance que nous avons de vivre ici, en famille, et dans notre monde. Plus un bruit. »

Sans un mot, Lily vint se blottir contre lui, les yeux fixés sur la stèle tandis que Rose déposait son bouquet_. La chance… oui, la chance, Harry_, songea-t-il. _J'avais tort, tu étais bien un héros. Quoique je fasse, je ne pourrais jamais changer le passé pour te rendre ce que tu as perdu… mais j'ai tenu ma promesse. A défaut d'autre chose, j'ai tenu ma promesse._

Autour de lui, les trois enfants fixaient la stèle d'un air grave, perdus dans leurs pensées. Les trois magnifiques enfants qui leurs ressemblaient tant, à Lily et à lui, Harry Dumbledore, sous sa nouvelle apparence.

Trois nouvelle vies. Quatre en comptant la sienne. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue des petits visages concentrés. Toute sa vie… et tellement plus encore.

« Qui veut aller pêcher ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

« Moi ! » répondirent quatre voix en même temps, avant d'éclater de rire.

Il sourit.

_Juste le bonheur. Promesse tenue, papa._


End file.
